Zordons Prophesy: Battle of all Battles part 2
by Wolflmg
Summary: Takes place months after Zordon's Prophesy: Battle of all Battles. Ch 33 is up!
1. Battle of all Battles 2 ch1

            It had been almost a year since the CellBorgs had attacked Earth, since Tommy had sacrificed his life for them all. Everything seemed to be going well for everyone else. Kimberly was getting her life back together raising her two sons, as a single parent. But Jason and the other help her out a lot. When ever she needed a friend they were there for her.

Joel and Angela had their baby daughter not too long ago. She's the spitting image of her father. Carter and Dana marriage had been going well. They are expecting a baby in a matter of months. 

Wes and Jen have been married close to a year, falling more in love everyday. And Wes is still trying to convince Jen they are ready to have a baby. Eric and Taylor have been growing close to each other, that is when their not fighting with each other. As for the others thing have been going good for them. Or so, that's what they all thought. 

Andros and Ashley had gotten married shortly after they had returned to earth with the others. Zhane and his sister returned back to KO-35 to stay there, but keep in touch. And every chance they got they visited their friends on Earth.

            It was late in the night Andros and Ashley were in bed. Sweat covered Andros's face. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming was disturbing him immensely. Suddenly in a flash he sat up in bed, breathing heavily, heart racing. Andros turned looking at Ashley, she was still asleep. He let out a breath, as he turned away moving his legs around over to the side of their bed. Andros ran his hand over his face, wiping away the sweat that covered his face. He looked over at the clock it was two in the morning. He blinked his eyes, as if he was checking to make sure he was seeing things right. Andros leaned over to the small desk grabbing what looked like some high tech phone. He turned his head back over to Ashley, seeing her still fast asleep. He seemed please he hadn't woken her up.

            He got up and walked into their bathroom, slowly shutting the door behind him, not making a sound. Andros turned on the bathroom light. While he was looking at himself in the mirror he turned the faucet on and began splashing water on his face. He grabbed one of the washcloths drying his face. He then turned off the faucet. He looked back at the mirror staring at himself, as if he were searching for something. With a sigh he picked up the high tech phone he brought in with him. He typed in a number, putting it up to his ear when he was finished. He waited for a moment or two as the phone rang.

_            "What are you doing up? It's like nine in the evening here, it must be like two in the morning where you are,"_ said Zhane. It wasn't like Andros just to call in the middle of the night. There was a long pause. _"Andros, you still there?"_

            "It's back Zhane. It came back," said Andros. He was talking as if they had discussed this before, sometime from the past.

            _"Are you sure? You haven't had that dream since we were kids,"_ stated Zhane.

            "I'm sure, but there was more to it now," said Andros sounding as if he were afraid of his own dream.__

_            "More? What do you mean?"_ asked Zhane not all too sure what this mean. With Andros you could never tell.__

"The planet that my dream takes place on……I know where it is. And there's something else, memories that I had forgotten are coming back. I think that's what they are at least." Andros voice seemed distant, fearful and confused. He could hear Zhane on the other line struggling with how to respond.

            _"Um..W….w..w.where?" _he asked not liking where this was going.

            "In the Norix system," said Andros seeming to shake as he said it. That was a system he knew all too well.__

_            "The Norix system? Isn't that where the CellBorgs came from?"_ asked Zhane almost laughing, seeming surprised that Andros seemed so concerned. It wasn't like him to be frightened of something like that. They had destroyed the CellBorgs almost a year ago. Andros was normally the serious type. __

            "Yes. Zhane I think my dreams could be…" Zhane cut him off.

            _"Hold on a sec. __Andros__ this isn't like you to be worrier about something that's so longer a threat. Come on, you can't actually be believe this dream of yours was real,"_

            "Look I don't know what I believe? All I know is I haven't had this dream since I was a kid. But now it's come back, it has to mean something. And these memories that I'm having, Zordon's in them" 

             _"__Andros__, calm down man..,"_

            "I'm serious Zhane," his voice growing sterner. "There's something out there I can feel it. It's the same feeling I had when I was little…. And what could these memories mean, they don't make any since"

            _"__Andros__.."___

"Just do something for me Zhane. I can't do it here," Andros voice sounded demanding and upset. Zhane could since this dream was really bothering him.__

_            "Alright, what is it,"_

"Run a scan over the system see if anything looks out of ordinary," said Andors.

            _"More out of ordinary, then the way your acting,"_

            "Zhane! Will you do it or not?" Andros was starting to get annoyed with Zhanes cockiness.  __

_            "I'm telling you there's nothing out there, nothing that could be a great threat the universe that is. The CellBorgs are gone, Tommy made sure of that. There's nothing to worry about, but if it will make you happy. Ye,s I'll run a scan,"_

            "Thank you, let me know what you find,"__

_            "Sure.  Now will you get some, sleep. It was just a dream __Andros__, that's all. It means nothing. And as for the memories, they're probably repressed memories or something, probably nothing. You worry too much __Andros__"_ Andros sighed hoping that, that was all it was.

            "For all of our sakes I hope your right," Andros then ended the connection. He set his phone on the counter. Once again he looked in the mirror, for a moment he saw himself as a child. He had that same look in his eyes. The look he would always have after this dream. A dream that made him frightened, scared stiff and a dream he was vulnerable in. With a deep sigh he opened the door turned off the light and headed back into bed.

            The next day Zhane went into the Command Center Base of KO-35, to do what Andros asked of him. No one else was in the room, and Zhane seemed pleased about it. He didn't want anyone to know he was checking out a worthless system, that was probably a waste dump of CellBorg parts. Zhane walked over to the mainframe computer and began typing in the accordance of the planet's system. "Now let's just see what Andros thinks the big deal about you is," said Zhane as he pushed the start button. The huge screen in front of Zhane turned on, showing a large picture of the Norix system. It was dark purple, with gassy green smoke around it. Zhane just shook his head nothing seemed out of ordinary to him, it looked perfectly normal. "Man what a dump, there nothing out there. Whatever there was before, it's gone now" said Zhane reaching over getting ready to turn off the system when. Lights started flashing in the room, on and off. Zhane looked around confused. This had never happened before. "What?" Zhane's eyes widen when he saw the controls move on their on. An eerie feeling came over him. He didn't know why, but for some reason's his eyes looked back at the screen. Something was different. He could see what looked like mettle figures emerging with the gassy green gas. Zhane began backing away his face white as a ghost. A chill went down his back. "This isn't happing, it can't be. We destroyed you" he told himself over and over. 

            Zhane continued to back up until his back hit the wall. His hands seemed to clutch at the wall. Then the room starting going haywire, everything was blinking on and off. The computer controls were moving on their own. Zhane's heart was beating fast and faster. "Noooooo!" he yelled dropping to the ground putting his arms over his head. It felt like forever, and then it was all gone. Slowly Zhane removed his arms from off his head. He looked around everything was back to how it was before. It was like nothing had happened. Zhane stood up looking around checking to make sure everything was still in order. The computers were all off, except for the main one, the one he had been using. All the controls were back to where they were before. "What the heck is going on here? This can't be happening? We destroyed them!" yelled Zhane franticly. A hand was reaching behind Zhane, dropping on his shoulder. "Ah What!!" yelled Zhane jumping. He quickly turned around it was Karone looking at him oddly.

            "Are you okay Zhane? You look like you just seen a ghost" she asked him, concerned. It wasn't like Zhane to be jumping.

            "Did you see what happened?" he asked her, shaking a little. She gave a confused glance to him.

            "Did I see what?" shed asked him, her eyes questioning. She had no clue to what he was talking about.

            "The computers, working on their own, without being on. On the screen the mettle figures, CellBorgs. Did you see them?" he asked her franticly. His girlfriend looked at him oddly.

            "Zhane are you okay?" Karone looked around the room looking at the computers everything seemed fine to her. "What are you talking about the computers are off and there's nothing on the screen, its blank, And what are you talking about the CellBorgs? There gone Zhane, remember? Tommy destroyed them using the light crystal, remember" she said.. Zhane looked at her confused, the screen had to be on he was using it. Wasn't he? He quickly turned around and sure enough the screen was blank. There was nothing on it, the Norix system was gone.

            "What? But how? I know I had the Norix system on here. And I know what I saw," Zhane said aloud. He wouldn't be taken for a fool.

            "The Norix system? Why are you scanning that? There is nothing left there, thanks to the light crystal it wiped out all of the CellBorgs" she asked, concerned. Something was very wrong this wasn't like Zhene. Zhane took a deep breath, as he turned to face her. 

            "How can we be so sure?" asked Zhane looking at her. He was starting to believe that Andors's dream and old memories could mean something, something important.

            "What are you talking about?" she asked him. 

            "We need to call Andros and tell him, what happened," said Zhane grabbing her hand, while pulling her out of the room.

            "Andors, what does this have to do with him?" she asked. 

            "He had a dream last night, about the Norix system. He hadn't had that dream since he was kid. Now come on," yelled Zhane. Karone wasn't too sure what all of this meant, but if it had been Andros that mentioned something to Zhane. It had to mean something, her brother was usually pretty good about theses sort of things, when it comes to trouble.


	2. Battle of all Battles 2 ch2

            Zhane and Karone had come back to earth as soon as they could. Karone still wasn't quite sure what the problem was, but knew something was up and it wasn't good. The four of them sat in the living room in silence. Zhane had just explained to Andros and Ashley what happened in the Commander Center and what he saw. It was just as Andros feared, however he wasn't sure why. The CellBorgs had been destroyed, hadn't they? 

Ashley who was feeling unconformable in the silence spoke up. "Maybe its nothing," said Ashley. A big part of her was hoping it was nothing, but yet she knew that probably wasn't true. Everyone gave each other brief glances at each other, from hearing Ashley's statement. It was the type of glance that told her they didn't think she understood what they were talking about, because she wasn't from space. She didn't like that one bit. "All right enough of this! Will one of you talk? You all acting as if it's the end of the world!" yelled Ashley getting upset. Andros sighed heavily the truth was, he wasn't sure what this meant and that's what scared him. He didn't know what his memories or dreams meant or where to even begin with them. 

            Karone had no idea what was going on with her brother, she hadn't been with him growing up. She nudged Zhane to speak up, knowing he was the only one in this room that had some clue to what Andros was going through. Zhane stared at her giving a protest look. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't like being pressured into doing something he didn't want to do. She looked at him sternly giving him the eyes, a look her knew all too well. _You better or else! _Zhane sighed and gave in. "Andros, why don't you try telling us about these memories you have been having," said Zhane finally, while looking at his friend. 

            "I can't," he sighed softly. Zhane looked at him in shock, and partly a little annoyed with his friend. He was beginning to tire of this and it was starting to get old.

            "What do you mean you can't?" yelled Zhane. Andros stood up frustrated; his face was upset and moody.

            "I mean I can't. I have these memories. I just can't get a lock on them, to remember what they are or what they mean," his voice was loud and it scared all three of them. It wasn't like Andros to burst out anger like that. Andros turned away from them trying to get a hold of himself and his emotions. "It's like someone erased the memories from my mind," he said softly. Zhane stood up that didn't make any since at all. Zhane looked over at Andros, seeing this dream was really tarring Andros apart. Ashley felt completely helpless she didn't know how to help her husband and one look to Karone told her she felt the same. The two women sat still in the living room watching the two men talk it out.

            "Why would someone want to erase your memories? I don't think it's even possible, in this time. You would have to be someone like, Zordon to erase someone's memories," said Zhane flatly, not even thinking about what he was saying. Andros turned around looking over at Zhane. He had said the only thing that made any since. Karone and Ashley eyes lit up they were beginning to catch on. It made perfect since. But why would Zordon erase memories from Andros mind?  Zhane was starting to read all of their looks. "Woo, wait a minute. You think Zordon had something to do with this?" asked Zhane shockingly. Andros took a deep breath, he wasn't sure of anything.

            "Look I don't know. All I know is back then he would have been the only one capable of doing it," said Andros his frustration seemed to be coming and going. It didn't seem to make since to Zhane, there was something missing. Something they weren't seeing.

            "Why would Zordon, want to erase something from your memory? What possible reason would he of had to do that to you?" asked Zhane questioningly, knowing there was a bigger piece to this puzzle. Andros walked up getting right into Zhanes face. His face showed how upset and unsure he was of things. He couldn't believe Zhane was so against the idea, that Zordon may have had something to do with this.

            "If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking. Look I don't know why he would and I sure don't know what it has to do with the CellBorgs!" yelled Andros bursting out loudly. He looked like he was about to blow, his eyes stern and angry. Zhane looked almost afraid this was a side of Andros he's never seen, and it was a side he didn't want to see again.

            "ANDROS!! Were trying to help, give Zhane a break!" yelled Ashley standing up from her seat. Andros sighed he had over reacted. He looked Zhane deeply in the eyes; his eyes were sad and sorry. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Andros turned away and without a word walked up to the front door and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Everyone gave concerned glances at one another, something was very wrong. And they all knew this was just the beginning.

            "Do you think he will be okay?" asked Karone, very concerned for he brother. He was very out of character, normally Andros was some what headstrong and a little shy, but exploding off like that was not like him at all. Zhane bit his lip, something was defiantly up. He looked at the girls very concerned and serious.

            "I think there's a lot more going on here than we think. And some how it's all connected with his past memories. And then there's the main concern, the CellBorgs may not be as gone as we all like them to be," said Zhane sadly. A great fear came over Ashley their last encounter with the CellBorgs almost cost them their lives.

Else where in Angel Grove Jason was at Kim's house having lunch with her. Tom and Trent were asleep in their travel crib in the living room. It had been a hard few months for Kim, she still missed Tommy deeply. Jason had been doing his best to cheer her up and help her out in anyway he could. He too missed having Tommy around; things just weren't the same without him. It still seemed weird to him to go to the Martial Arts School, Rocky, Adam, Tommy and he had bought together, not having Tommy there to teach the classes. The place sometimes seemed empty without him there, like a big piece of it was missing. And he knew Rocky and Adam felt the same way, they all did their best to keep each other going. It was a lot to get used to, and sometimes that scared Jason, he was getting too used to it. He didn't want to get used to it. He felt like it would be unfaithful, but he knew deep down inside he had to move on, they all did. "So how has the school, been doing?" asked Kim taking the last bite of her sandwich. Kim's voice brought Jason out of his thoughts. It only took a moment for him to respond back to her.

            "It's been going good, business is up. Which is a good thing, everyone gets raises," replied Jason smiling. Adam, Rocky and he have been making a good amount of money. And part of him knew one of the reasons being, they were short on a partner. With Tommy gone they were all able to raise their income. Jason knew he should be happy with making a good living, but part of him did feel the others and him have been cheating Tommy in a way. He knew that wasn't true. They weren't cheating Tommy at all, in fact with part of the income the school make they put it in a trust fund for Trent and Tom. But he still couldn't help how he felt. He finished off his the rest of his lunch. 

            "That's good, sorry I haven't stopped by in a while. I've been busty going back to work, and getting a baby-sitter to look after the boys," said Kim, feeling guilty she hadn't been there in a while. The last time she had been there was when they had the party for Tommy. That was a happy and sad day for her, for all of them.

 She had wanted to stop by, but every time got scared. She was so used to walking into the building and seeing Tommy there working on paper work or teaching his students. She remembered how happy he always looked. He loved teaching classes, and she knew he loved working with his friends. She missed those days. Part of her was afraid to face going back to the place, without Tommy being there. Jason smiled back at her understanding. He knew it was still hard on Kim.

            "Its okay Kim, we understand. When you get the time and when your ready, the doors are always open" Jason told her. He got up taking his plate along with hers and putting them in the dishwasher. Kim smiled Jason had been so nice to her since Tommy had passed away, helping her with the boys and going out and getting her groceries. He had gone over well beyond the call of a friend, more then he'll ever know.   Kim wasn't sure what she would do if Jason wasn't around.

            "How have the students been?" asked Kim. She remembered how hard it was on many of them when Jason and the others had to tell them Tommy had died. They told them he had died during the CellBorgs attacked, no body was ever found. Which was pretty much true, however Tommy died on another planet, to sacrifice his life to save all of them. They could never tell them or anyone the real reason how Tommy had died. They wished they could, maybe it would make things easier or maybe worse, they would never know. Jason was silent for a moment sighing. The dojo hadn't been quite the same place over these last months, but things were starting to pick up slowly, but they were getting there. He turned around leaning his back against the counter.

            "Okay, it was hard a first. We slowed things down a bit. To take time letting the students get used to it, but things seem to picking up," Jason bit his lip. "But I know they still really miss, its going to take time is all. Everyone really liked him, a lot" said Jason softly. He still couldn't get the looks out of his eyes. When they had told everyone Tommy would not be coming back. It was a look he knew he would never forget no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake it. Kim smiled briefly, knowing it hadn't been easy on any of them. No one could ever replace Tommy he was a one of a kind. Jason glanced over at the clock, his break was over. "Well I better get back to the dojo. I don't really trust Rocky with the paper work. Luckily Adam has been able to keep things in order and up to date," smiled Jason. Kim got up and walked over to Jason and hugged him goodbye. Jason put his arms around Kim hugging her softly. Kim leaned against him, holding him close to her, she felt safe in his arms, more then she wanted to admit.

Jason sometimes wondered how she was able to do it. Go on, having to raise two kids all on her own. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do the same thing, if he was in her position.

            "Yeah, Rocky has never been one to keep things in order. Unless its food," laughed Kim letting go of Jason. Jason looked Kim in the eyes smiling. She was smiling back to him her eyes glowing when meeting with his. Jason felt lost in the moment, until something in his mind kicked in, bringing him back to reality.

            "Yeah, well I see you later Kim. Tell the boys Uncle Jason said hi," replied Jason starting for the door.

            "I'll do that. Tell Rocky and Adam I said hello," said Kim, while she watched Jason walk out the front door. Jason was outside leaning against the door, he sighed deeply letting out a breath. 

            "What am I doing?" he asked himself softly.

A few minutes later Kim heard the loud sound of crying babies. She walked into the living room and found Trent and Tom sitting up in bed. "Its okay guys, mommy's here," she said sweetly. She stared down looking at the two. She loved them with all her heart. They were all she had left of Tommy. Kim bent down picking both of them up. She started to sing to them softly and their cries began to die down.


	3. Battle of all Battles 2 ch3

                 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Andros had been gone for a couple of hours now. He had wondered all the way over to the beach of Angle Grove. He sighed heavily as he stared out at the ocean watching the waves hit the shore, birds flying in the sky. He wasn't paying attention to the people enjoying the nice clam day laying on the beach and kids playing in the sand making sand castles. His mind was on other things, things he needed to remember. And then there was the fear the CellBorgs could still be alive. Andros sighed, he hoped that wasn't true, with all his heart. Andros bit his lip hard. He knew no one would want to hear that Tommy's sacrifice was for nothing. In fact he didn't want except it. But Andros knew that was just wishful thinking. He had seen far too much, just to ignore what he was feeling. Something was going on, and they were going to have to take care of it, as soon as possible. However, Andros knew before they did anything. He needed to remember a few things. Things he had forgotten. Things Zordon may have taken away from him and the bigger question. Why would Zordon have done that? What could Andros possibly have known, that Zordon saw it as something he needed to forget? Right now Andros didn't have the answers to his questions, and he wasn't sure if he wanted them answered.

            "Andros," said a soft voice. Andros gulped in, he knew who it was. He knew it was hard on her, but she stuck by him. Even though he seemed to push her away little by little, either out of fear or the unknown, he didn't know. "Everyone's really worried about you, were just trying to help," she said kindly, placing her hand on his shoulder. Andros turned around, taking her hand in his. He smiled at her briefly. He wasn't sure what he would ever do if something happened to her. He would be lost without her.

            "I know. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just thought it was all over and done with. And now this," said Andros sadly. Ashley nodded her head understanding. She too thought their days as rangers were over and done with. They thought they would finally be able to settle down, start a family. But now, it seemed as though it wasn't quite over yet.

            "It's going to be okay.  We've been through worse. And we always managed to make it through," she smiled trying to cheer him up. Andros smiled briefly, they have been through worse. They had fought so many battles, risked their lives countless times. This should be a piece of cake, but some how Andros knew it wouldn't be that simple.  Andros pushed away that thought, as he put his arms around her shoulders.

            "Come on let's go home. I'm sure will come up with something to help me remember, as for the rest will worry about that later," said Andros wanting to change the subject for the moment. He leaned in closer and kissed her gently on the lips. Ashley smiled there was the Andros she knew, the one who would never give up. Ashley leaned closer to him, as the two started for home.

                 


            Jason, Rocky and Adam were cleaning up the dojo for the night. They were putting away punching pads, boards and other equipment away. They had finished up the paper work within the last hours and were getting ready to head home for the night. "So Jason, you and Kim sure have been spending a lot of time with each other. Anything you want to tell us?" asked Rocky smiling, as he folded up one of the mats. Adam shook his head; leave it to Rocky to say something like that. Jason didn't seem affected by the question, as if it meant nothing. 

            "Yeah, well were good friends. We grew up together. What's wrong with that?" asked Jason, as he staked up the boards against the wall. Rocky then picked up the mats he had folded up and carried them setting them against the wall.

            "Nothings wrong with it. What I meant was, you two are kind of close," said Rocky trying to point something out to his young friend, being a little too obvious. Jason looked at Rocky blankly, as if he wasn't sure what he meant or he was hiding something. Adam knew very well what Rocky was getting at. He too had thought about it once or twice, but hadn't yet pressed on the matter. There had never been a good time to bring it up. Adam walked over by Rocky after he finished packing away the punching and kicking pads.

            "What I think Rocky is trying to say is, you like Kimberly don't you?" asked Adam. In a way that wasn't too much of anything, just a simple fact. Jason gave a blank look as if he didn't hear what Adam had said or he wasn't expecting it. The two young men stared at Jason trying to read his reaction. All that they could make out was either he didn't understand the point the two of them were trying to make, or he just didn't want to understand it at all. 

            "Of course I like her. She's my friend, like a sister," said Jason flatly. Adam and Rocky couldn't quite tell if their friend was being totally honest with them about his feelings for Kim or if in fact he wasn't too sure himself as to what his feelings for Kim meant. Rocky shook his head he didn't seem to be buying into what Jason was telling them. And he wasn't about to give up on it either.

            "Yeah. We know you like her. What we're trying to say is? Do you like her, like her?" asked Rocky rolling his eyes getting his point across. If Jason knew what they were talking about. He wasn't showing it, which made it difficult for the two to get a straight answer from him. Jason looked at Rocky oddly.

            "You mean you want to know, if I love her more then just a friend" asked Jason looking at the two. Rocky and Adam looked at each other nodding their heads.

            "Yeah, so," asked Adam, as he crossed his arms against his chest. Adam normally wouldn't push for an answer, but if Jason was willing then what was the harm. Jason laughed lightly at the two. Adam and Rocky weren't sure what that meant

            "No," Jason laughed, but it was the sort of laugh that someone used to laugh at a joke that wasn't funny. "Come on guys! Think about what you're saying. She was our best friend's girl. And besides when Tommy said to look out for her. I don't think that meant to fall in love with her," replied Jason making reference to their departed friend in hopes it might get the subject dropped.

            "So, you do love her?" asked Rocky wasting no time. Adam dropped his head this was not how he wanted this conversation to go. He could just shoot Rocky about now. Adam could see that Jason seemed to be struggling with what to say next. 

_Could he?_

            "No…look, I mean, I love her, but as a sister, a friend, nothing else," his words seemed hesitant and rushed. "Look I…I got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Jason heading out of the dojo in a hurry, as soon as Jason was gone Adam walked up behind Rocky and hit him over the head.

            "Idiot!" muttered Adam.

            "Hey! What was that for?" yelled Rocky rubbing his head. Adam sighed, shaking his head. 

            "No, wonder you can't get a girl," said Adam, as he started heading for the door. Rocky got his confused look on his face. He ran to catch up with Adam.

            "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, while Adam reached for the door.

            "What it means is you jump into things too quickly, like with Jason for instance you asked him if he loved Kim, basically in a romantic kind of way. You can't just go out and ask that straight out. Come on Rocky think before you open your big mouth," Adam told Rocky, being very serious about the whole thing. Rocky put on his defensive look.

            "Well I didn't mean anything by it. It just seems as if he sees it as a crime to fall in love with her," replied Rocky as the two walked outside into the parking lot.

            "Well maybe that's because, Kimberly was married to his best friend. Think about it. How would you feel if you were in his shoes?" asked Adam looking Rocky straight in the face, Rocky finally got the point.

            "Okay! Okay, I get it. I'll lay off," Adam gave a satisfied look. The two of them then started to walk over to the parking lot heading over to their cars. "But someone has to tell him he loves her and that it's okay," mumbled Rocky. Adam sighed. Rocky still wasn't quite getting it. But Rocky was right about one thing. Jason wasn't being honest about his feelings. And they both knew it, the question is, does Jason?

            Jason walked into his small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was home. The living room and kitchen were joined together. There was a bedroom in the back, and the bathroom was right next to it. Jason seemed lost with his thoughts on what Rocky had said. _Did he love Kim, more then just a friend?_  Jason slumped over to his couch and sat down, sighing deeply. He turned to the table that was right by the couch. He found a very old photo placed in a picture frame. It was taken the day Tommy and Kim had gotten married. Jason had been the best man, and Aisha was the maid of honor. The four of them were in the picture smiling. Jason sighed, while he looked at the picture, those were happy times. But those days were over, and life would have to go on without Tommy. Jason then remembered some of the last few words Tommy had told him, asked of him. 

'_I need you to be there for Kim, to hold her and let her know it's going to be okay. I need my child to have someone as a father figure for them. Can you do that for me bro?'_

Jason took the picture frame in his hands, staring at the picture, as Tommy's words played over in his head. He had done just that. He had been there for Kim, he had held her as any friend would, and he had been there for Tom and Trent. Jason felt guilty he had everything Tommy ever wanted, a family, great friends, a job. Jason felt like he had taken that away from Tommy, even though he knew it wasn't true. Tommy was gone.  Jason let out a loud sigh. 

            "I don't……..I can't" said Jason softly, not wanting to give into what he was feeling, as if it felt like a betrayal of friendship. "He said to be there for her, not to fall in love. So that's what I'm going to do. Be there for her. I won't fall in love, I won't," stated Jason. He sat up, setting the picture frame back down on the desk in a hurry and made his way to his bedroom.         


	4. Battle of all Battles 2 ch4

                  SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Andros was sitting in a chair facing Zhane, who was standing in front of him. Zhane is swinging curlier object that was connected to a chain back and fourth in front of Andros's face. Karone and Ashley sat on the couch watching, keeping silent. Andros looked annoyed and felt stupid. He wasn't  too sure if this would work. "This is stupid Zhane," complained Andros, not believing he let the three of them talked him into doing this. Zhane just smirked, giving that charming smile of his.                                                                                                

            "Oh come on Andros have an open mind," replied his sister smiling from across the room. Andros just shook his head. _Sure she would agree to anything, when it involved Zhane._

            "Yeah come on honey, maybe it will help," replied Ashley. Andros just shrugged. It wasn't like he had any better ideas.

            "Okay Andros. When I count to three you'll go into a deep sleep," stated Zhane clearly, while he continued to move the object. "One . . . "

            "Fine . . . "

            "Two…."

            "It's not….."

            "Three…"

            "Li……ke…its …going…..to….wo…rk" Andros's last words were mumbled as his head dropped slightly and his eyes closed shut. Zhane laughed lightly, not believing himself. He had actually hypnotized Andros. 

            "And to think everyone said it was a waste of my time to take those classes on hypnotism," replied Zhane.  Ashley and Karone stood up and walked over to Zhane, they were both shocked. They really didn't think Zhane would have been able to pull it off. They had only agreed to it because they had no other options.

            "Is he…." asked Ashley.

            "He's fine….I think," said Zhane looking over his shoulder. He turned back looking at Andros, whose eyes were still closed shut. 

            "Well.  What are we waiting for? Zhane do something," urged Karone who had grown tired of waiting. Not to mention she wasn't too keen on the idea of her brother being hypnotized.  There was no telling what could happen.

            "Okay…ah," Zhane smirked with a big grin on his face.  "Andros, repeat after me. Zhane is the greatest ranger ever" said Zhane smiling.

            "Zhane is the greatest ranger ever" Andros dryly mumbled. Zhane laughed, finding it amusing. That is until two women hit him over the head. Zhane made a soft yell rubbing his head where he had been hit. 

            "Zhane cut it out! This is not a game!" yelled Karone to her boyfriend. Zhane sighed, grumbling to himself. 

            "This is no time to be goofing off!" yelled Ashley. 

            "All right! All right! You two win. Gees can't a guy have a little fun," Zhane took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what they would find out from this, or even if they wanted to find out what Andros had forgotten. Zordon must have had a very good reason to erase Andros memory, but if this had something to do with the CellBorgs, and by some chance they were still alive they had to know. "Okay, Andros I need you to listen very closely to me. I need you to go back in time, back when you were a child. When Zordon was on our planet, you found out something you weren't suppose to know. I need you to tell me what you found out. One the count of three you will be back in time," Zhane paused for a moment. "One….two……three," The three waited for Andros to respond. None of them were too sure if Andros would actually be able to do this. Then.

            "I'm in a room don't know where. It's big. There are computers and scanners all over. I see people, soldiers I think walking in and out of the room," Everyone looked at each other in shock, surprised and perhaps fearful. Zhane knew he had to get a grip on himself.  They need more information.

            "What else do you see? Can anyone see you?" asked Zhane. Andros's face sort of quivers and turns, as if he's trying to pull out lost memories.

            "I…I don't know,"

            "You need to try Andros. Please," Zhane firmly responded. There was a short pause, before they hear anything from Andros.

            "I can see the people leaving the room. They're all gone, I'm hiding behind boxes. Wait! No equipment. I peak up from hiding. I see this large tube in between the computers. There's a large face…Its Zordon. I think it's when he first came to our planet. I wanted to see him….be a ranger…ahhhh" Andros cried out in pain. His face was struggling and covered in sweat. Ashley started to leap forward to Andros's side. But Zhane stopped her pulling her back. He shook his head firmly. 

            "It's okay Andros. No one is going to hurt you, your safe. What else is happening, try to remember," said Zhane calmly. They were so close.  They couldn't stop now.

            "I…I…can't hear….the voices are too soft. It's moving too, fast….ah," yelled Andros again. His body began to twist and turn. Everyone's hearts were racing, beating fast. Andros condition seemed to be getting worse.

            "ZHANE!" yelled Karone. She couldn't stand to see her brother in distress. Zhane ignored her, along with the pleas Ashley made.

            "Try Andros.  You have to. Listen closely to what you're hearing. Please you have to remember…" Zhane words seemed to echo over and over in Andros head.

_Andros__ popped his head out from hiding. He had been watching Zordon for sometime now. Zordon looked to be scanning over the computers. The viewing screen turned on and images of space appeared on the screen. Space ships flying in the dark of space. Metal people, CellBorgs are flying the space ships around. Planets were all around, blasts going all over the place. Hitting the planets creating massive explosions……….._

            "NOOOO!" screamed out Andros. Zhane about flew backwards falling on top of the girls. He didn't know what Andros was seeing, but whatever it was. It disturbed him greatly. Zhane knew he had to pull Andros back to conciseness. 

            "Andros on the count of three you're going to wake up and you will remember everything," Zhane took a deep breath his heart racing, hoping that Andros would be fine. Ashley and Karone look to have tears in their eyes, feeling helpless. "One…two….three," they waited. Moments seemed to pass, before Andros slowly opened his eyes. The room seemed silent. All eyes were on Andros. Andros took a deep breath.

            "I remember….."

            For the last hour Andros had explained to the three. What it was he had found out all those years ago. The room was filled with silence when he was finished. Grim and uneasy looks were all on their faces. "I still don't understand why Zordon erased that from your memory. Why?" asked Zhane. It still wasn't making any since to him. Andros licked his lips not sure of the answer himself. Ashley sat next to him holding his hand in hers.

            "Probably, because he thought he could stop it from happening. What I saw was the CellBorgs coming. The prophecy that had been foretold. I remember seeing the sadness and fear in his eyes. He didn't want it to happen. He thought, he could stop it," Andros paused for a moment, as another memory came to his mind. It was when Zordon had told him to destroy his tube, the very tube that has kept him alive all those years. It had been very had for Andros to do, and to this day he still feels guilty about it. Even though it was Zordon, who had command him to do so. He still felt there could have been another way. "That's why all those years ago he had me destroy his tube. Only it didn't stop the CellBorgs from coming," Andros put his head down, sighing.

            "And with you knowing…." Karone started.

            "No. That wasn't the problem from me knowing. I don't think so however. I think I some how got a connection with the CellBorgs. I could feel them in my dreams…" Andros sighed. "Zordon must have thought by erasing what I saw, might unlink the link I felt with them," said Andros. Everyone seemed lost and more confused then ever.

            "So what now? What does this mean? If what you saw was the prophecy of them coming, that already happened," replied Zhane. None of this was making any since. And perhaps that was better, but part of him knew it wasn't a good thing.

            "I don't really know. I'm more confused then when we started. But one things for sure," he eyes them all. "We're going to need to go to the Norix system, check it out. I'm almost beginning to wonder if what I saw was not the prophecy after all, but what comes after it," said Andros. His face was growing firmer and unsure of anything right now. Ashley looked right into Andros face, her face sad and grim.                                                                

            "What comes after? But that would, mean…that Tommy's sacrifice was for nothing, wouldn't it?" she asked her face terrified and angry. Zhane and Karone looked at each other silently, not saying a word. Andros looked into his wife's face. He didn't answer. He honestly wasn't sure, what this all meant, but if what he saw was what comes after the prophecy. Then why did Tommy have to die, to save them all? Why hadn't Zordon told them about this? One thing was for sure.  There would be some very upset rangers to tell. And they wouldn't like this one bit.   


	5. Battle of all Battles 2 ch5

            Jen and Wes were out on a stakeout outside, for the last few hours they have been watching over a building. The past few weeks there have been a number of robberies on property owned by BIO-lab. It was late out, not too much action had been going on. It seemed to be a pretty quite night. Wes and Jen had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing gently. Not seeming to be paying any attention to what their supposed to be doing. Wes kissed Jen softly pulling her closer to him, he leaned his back against the drivers door. Jen kissed him back softly. Wes started running his hand up her back underneath her blue navey shirt. "Wes!" Jen laughed, as she felt him run over a tickles spot.

            "What?" he laughed, while wrapping his arm around her waist. Jen snuggled closer to him.

            "I'm beginning to see why, Eric doesn't have us work together," she laughed. This had been the first time the two were out working alone on Silver Guardian business. Normally Eric was with them, but Wes and his father both thought Eric could use a vacation. So they both had arranged a getaway for Eric and Taylor to go away together and enjoy sometime off. It took a lot of pushing, but they were able to get him to go.  It wasn't easy though, Eric's all work and no play.

            "I'll take that as a compliment," Wes laughed, while smiling the smile he knew she loved. Jen playfully hit Wes in the shoulder. That was Wes for you, never takes anything too serious. Jen turned herself to her side, so she could look him in the eyes.

            "Wes, I'm serious! We're supposed to be working, not…" she was cut off by him kissing her on the lips. "Playing," she finished, when his lips parted from hers. She looked him in the eyes seeing the face she fell in love with, she grinned. "You're impossible you know that," said Jen, reaching for his hand and held it tightly.

            "Well, that's why I have you. To keep me in line," said Wes rubbing his thumb over her hand softly. "And besides I don't think anything is going to happen tonight. It's been pretty quite," said Wes. A smile growing on his face, giving a look she knew all to well. Jen knew what that look meant. He was only asking for trouble.

            "Oh no, don't you try to pull that off on me, wise guy. I know what you're up to," said Jen looking right at him. She knew very well what was going on in his mind. 

            "Oh come on Jen, no one would know. And besides my birthday is almost here, a month to be exact," Wes said, while he brought her hand closer to his lips. He kissed her hand softly. Jen just shook her head. Wes was never one to give up, on something that he wanted, and he always seemed to know what buttons to push.

            "Are you still on that again," she laughed. Wes had wanted a baby ever since he got one look at Kimberly Oliver's twin baby boys. That was three months ago, both Wes and her would check up on them time to time. And every time, Wes would make that speech _'you know my birthday is coming up'. _Jen had to admit though it was cute to see how badly he wanted a baby. However, she knew he had come to use that as an excuse from time to time. "Or are you looking, for something to do?" she eyed him carefully. Wes cleared his throat, laughing suddenly. Jen knew this game all to well. 

            "Well. What else is there to do?" he grinned laughing lightly, while rubbing her shoulder softly.

            "And what if someone found out? I can just see it now. BIO-lab's owner's son and daughter-in-law stakeout love cops," she laughed knowing it would make big news, everyone from Silver Hills to Angel Grove would hear about it. Heck everyone in the whole world would probably hear about it. Wes had to laugh too. It would be kind of funny, but he knew his father and Eric wouldn't find the humor. Not to mention everyone else at BIO-lab.       

            "Well, when you put it that way," he replied. Jen was about to respond to him, when she heard something. She quickly got off of Wes, so they could see what it was. They looked out the front window and saw five figures break open a door. All of them carried guns in their hands. Wes and Jen waited until the five figures walked into the building. 

            "Well it looks like will have some action tonight," said Wes looking at his wife, as he started to open the car door. Jen grabbed a hold of his arm.

            "Hold on hotshot, we better call for backup to meet us here," Jen reminded him. Wes laughed lightly, that was his Jen always thinking ahead. Wes grabbed a hold of his radio from his belt.

            "What would I do without you?" asked Wes.

            "Let's hope we never have to find out," replied Jen. Wes smiled back at her.

            "This is Commander Collins team, were going to need a team of four guardians over at our warehouse, on State Street," said Wes through the radio.

            _"Alright, Commander a team is being sent over. They should be there in five minutes" _Wes put the radio back on his belt, he looked at Jen. 

            "Alright, let's go take care of business," said Wes, he opened his door. Jen got out on her side and the two began moving up to the building. 

            The two slowly made their way over to the building. They slowly opened the door and looked inside they saw no one. Wes turned looking at Jen. "They must be in one of the rooms, we should probably split up. I'll take the top and you search the rooms down here," Wes told her. 

            "Alright," said Jen, keeping her voice down so the robbers wouldn't here them. The two started in, each with their Silver Guardian blaster in hands. Wes started for the stairs, until Jen grabbed him by the shoulder. He faced her wondering what was wrong, before he could say anything she kissed him quickly on the lips.

            "What was that for?" asked Wes smiling. 

            "For luck," replied Jen. Wes grinned.

            "And now, whose the one doing the playing," smirked Wes. Jen lightly hit Wes over the head.

            "Shut up, Wesley Collins!" laughed Jen softly keeping her voice down. Wes grinned and went his separate way.

            Wes had made his was up the stairs walking on the top railing. He could oversee the whole bottom floor. He searched around seeing nothing only the dark hall that Jen had walked down to. Wes heard a tumble, he quickly turned around and saw two tall men all dressed in back. Wes pointed his blaster right at them. "Drop your weapons, your both under arrest!" shouted Wes. The two men in front of him laughed. Wes wasn't amused. "I'm warning you drop your weapons or….." BANG. Wes didn't finish his sentence he felt extreme pain in the back, his right shoulder. Wes clenched at his hurt shoulder, dropping his blaster in the process. Before Wes could do or say anything one of the robbers in front of him shot at him. The bullet hit Wes in the right side of his chest. Wes dropped to the ground, he was gasping for air. He had heard about what it felt when you get shot with a bullet for the first time. It felt so unreal, so much pain, nothing compared to what he had heard. Wes could feel his breathing starting to differ. He was lying on stomach, he saw the two robbers in front of him heading right at him. Everything seemed to be moving around, he felt dizzy and sick to this stomach. Wes desperately searched for his blaster it was only a few inches out of his reach. He tried to stretch his arm out to grab it, but the man that shot him got to it first. He kicked it off the railing and it fell to the floor. 

            Wes looked up at the man. It was getting harder to see, dark shadows caving in. The room felt like it was turning around and around, not stopping. The man that had shot Wes from behind joined his friends. He kicked Wes in the shoulder the same one that had been shot, turning Wes over on his back side. Wes cried out in pain, he knew by the pain he was feeling things didn't look too good. Several things were going through Wes's mind. Where were the other guardians? They should be here by now. And then there was Jen, the woman he loved with all his heart, his father and Eric. He wasn't ready, he didn't want to die. Not now, Jen and he were finally settling down. It couldn't all end like this. "Please….I…..have…a...family.." cried Wes, begging them to spare his life. The men laughed looking down at Wes, they didn't care. Wes's uniform was drenched in blood.  Wes found no symphony in them, only coldhearted stares. His eyes were watering from his tears, the intense pain, and for what could be the end of him.

            Down below, the other men where running towards the way out with Jen running behind them, she used he blaster at them, but every shot missed them. "Stop your under arrest!" they heard her yell. Wes winced from the pain he was feeling, and then there was deep concern for Jen.

"Jen….." he managed to say while struggling for air.

The three robbers on top knew they had to get out of here. It wouldn't be long until the other guardians showed up. "Let's go," said one of them. The others nodded and started heading for the stairs. "Don't worry, will take good care of your friend," he said while looking down at Wes laughing. Before Wes could respond, he aimed his gun at Wes's shoulder and shot. Wes cried out in pain, the pain continued to grow and grow. Until he felt nothing, everything became dark, and then there was nothing. The robber snickered, while he joined up with his friends.

            Jen now outside, the two she had been chasing were now in custody. The backup team of Silver Guardians had arrived in the nick of time. Just as the two ran out of the building, two guardian trucks pulled up blocking their way to escape. So when the other three robbers came running out. They had no where to run to. Jen and the Guardians surrounded them. They dropped their weapons to the ground, it was over. 

Jen helped handcuffed them and put them in the trucks. Jen smiled, they were able to capture the gang that had been breaking into BIO-labs property for weeks. She knew Mr. Collins would be really excited, and pleased. Jen walked up to one of the officers patting him on the back. "Great work guys, take them in. Wes and I will meet you back at head quarters," Jen told him.

            "Yes ma'am. See you there," he replied. Jen watched as the two trucks drove out of sight taking the criminals with them. Jen then started back into the building, to go find Wes. She wasn't prepared for what she saw, once she walked in. She noticed a Silver Guardian blaster gun lying on the ground. She looked around and didn't see Wes anywhere. "Wes?" she called out. No answer. Her eyes then admittedly looked up. 

"WES!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The look of terror and horror was in her eyes, she felt her heart racing. Jen quickly ran to the stairs going up them as fast as she could. She ran to Wes, dropping by his side. Blood was all over his uniform, he was lying in a pool of blood, his blood. Jen could see at least two bullet wounds. She knew he had already lost a lot of blood; he was in trouble and needed help quick. "Wes! Wes.." she cried, grabbing a hold of his hand, it felt cold. Wes didn't respond. "No please! God no! Please," cried Jen feeling tears go down her face. Jen took a deep breath. She had to get a grip on herself. Wes was in trouble, she needed to be strong. She had to be, or else something terrible could happen. Jen quickly grabbed her radio. "Off….Officer down…." She was barely able to get the words out as she choked on her tears. She could see the warm color on Wes's face changing before her very eyes. He was getting paler by the moment. The lips she had kissed only minutes ago were no longer warm and loving. Once Jen had finished the call she stared down at Wes face. She ran her hand through his hair. "Hang in there Wes, help is on the way," she said softly through her tears.


	6. Battle of all Battles 2 ch6

            A day or so after Zhane had hypnotized Andros. The four of them left for Mariner Bay to meet up with the light speed team. It was also the place where Andros was keeping the Mega Ship safely hidden from the rest of the world. Andros, Ashley, Karone and Zhane were all at Light Speed Base. They were all in a large garage like room. Inside in the center of the room was a large space ship the Mega Ship Andros and the other red rangers had used to go to the moon. It looked to have gadgets of all kinds equipped with it from blaster to bright light. In the inside of the ship, were several rooms, cabins to sleep in, a mess hall, medical room, computer room and then the main deck. There were several workers working on the ship, putting the last finishing touches on it. Also in the room was Carter his wife Dana, who was three months pregnant. Ryan, Captain Mitchell, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, his wife Angela and their couple month's old daughter Jasmine. Only days ago had Andros and the others called them to inform them of the threat. It had come to a shock to all of them. None of them were ever expecting to see the CellBorgs again.

            They all stood in silence watching as the new ship was getting a last few test and adjustments done. To make sure it would be safe enough to make the journey and hopeful make it back home. Andros eyed the light speed rangers carefully doing his best not to draw attention to him. He knew very well that not all the light speed team would come along for this mission, even none of them had come out and said they wouldn't being going. Dana was a given there was no way she would be going. It would be far too dangerous for her and the baby.  He was sure Ryan, Chad and Kelsey would be going. Which left Carter and Joel to question whether they would or wouldn't. Andros knew they would both have to make a very hard decision, a decision that couldn't be taken lightly. Carter has a child on the way, and Joel has a couple months' old daughter to think about. And the time was nearing when Carter and Joel would have to make a choice. And by the looks on their faces Andros knew they did not want to go.

            Andros knew if those two did not come there were other rangers out there. He still had to get in touch with Jason, which was one group of rangers he wanted to avoid for as long as he could. And then that left Wes, Jen and Eric to get in touch with. Andros was positives those three would join the mission. He also knew it would be too dangerous to bring ranger that no longer had their powers, so contacting the wild force team was out of the question. And besides if they failed this mission, it might be good to have them here, just to be on the safe side. Incase anything happened. Ashley could sense the stress and deep concern in Andros. He was worried far more worried then she has ever seen him. Ashley put her arms around him letting him know she was there for him.

            Jen was in the hospital waiting room, with Wes's dad. Once she had arrived there, she called him right away. He was home sleeping when Jen called him saying Wes had been shot. He knew how bad it was by how upset and frantic Jen sounded on the phone. He got there as quickly as he could. Wes was still in surgery when he arrived. He found Jen sitting alone in the waiting room. She was still wearing her guardian uniform which showed evidence of spots of blood, Wes's blood. She was a mess. Her eyes were all red and puffy; she looked tired, hungry, and worried. Collins wasn't doing much better he was tired, and concerned. His son had been shot, his only son. He never thought in a million years that Wes would ever get shot. 

            Alec Collins walked over to Jen and sat down in the chair next to her. He didn't say anything. He just put his arm around her, trying to confer best as possible. Hours seemed to pass before anyone came out to talk to them. It was heart wrenching not know what was going on. How he was? Was he okay?  One of the doctors finally did come over to see them it was nearly morning, and both of them had not slept a wink. Jen and Alec slowly stood up; not knowing what was to be expected. The doctor smiled briefly at the two.

            "I have some good news and bad news," he told them softly. Jen felt her heart aching with pain. Alec sighed deeply; as he took a deep breath in. Both of them were expecting the worse to come. "We were able to get all three bullets out…"

            "Three?" cried Jen.  She had only seen two bullet wounds not three. She knew then it had to be bad, Wes had been shot three times, and she knew he had lost a lot of blood.

            The doctor lightly nodded his head, understanding her pain. "Yes. We found another one in the back of his right shoulder," he told them softly. Collins took a deep breath.

            "And the bad news?" Collins asked softly. The doctor bit his lip, sadly.

            "The bad news is your son lost a lot of blood, however we were able to give him blood back……..but he slipped into a light coma. He is breathing on his own which is a good sign. Your son is very lucky Mr. Collins. The bullet that hit him in the chest was only an inch or so from hitting his heart. If it had been any closer…….well" said the doctor softly, not wanting to get into what could have happened.

            "Will he be okay? He'll wake up wont he?" asked Jen trying to hold back her tears. The doctor bit his lip, again.

            "We have done all we can for him. It's up to him now. I really do believe he will wake up, it's just a matter of time," said the doctor. Jen and Collins nodded their heads understanding. The important thing now was Wes is alive. Collins could see Jen was torn inside. He knew what she wanted. He looked directly at the doctor.

            "Can we see him?" he asked.

            "Of course"

            Jen slowly walked into Wes's room. Mr. Collins watched from outside the room, letting Jen have some time alone with Wes. Jen walked over to Wes's bed she pulled the chair close to the bed. She saw that Wes's whole right shoulder was bandage up going all the way down to his waist. He probably had a couple broken ribs, and his arm was lying in a sling to keep it from moving. She stared at his sleeping face. He was there, but at the same time not there. Jen took his hand in hers, it felt a little warm, and some of his color had come back to his face. He did look better. Better compared to the last time she saw him, when he had first gotten shot. Jen blinked a few times sleepiness was starting to take over, and she couldn't hold it back any longer. The long hours of being on the stake out and then spending hours in the waiting room, were being to take a toll on her. She stared at Wes's face, tears running down her cheeks. "Don't you die on me Wes…..Please. I….I can't lose you," tears shined in her eyes. She was so tired and hurt, she couldn't handle it anymore. Jen laid her head down next to Wes's crying softly, until she fell into a deep sleep. Collins slowly walked into the room. He stared at his son, he looked so helpless. In a way it didn't even look like his son lying there, Collins gulped in deeply. He needed to be strong, he had to be. Collins eyes then fell on Jen, his daughter-in-law, she didn't look much better. She was exhausted. It had been a rough night for her, for both of them.

            Collins sighed, knowing Wes and she had been through a lot, more then any couple should have to go through. Collins walked over to Jen. He took off his jacket putting it over her shoulders. He sighed softly there was nothing he could do. "You have to pull through son. Jen needs you, I need you," he said softly. He hated not being able to do anything. Collins took a seat in the chair that was in the corner of the room. For a moment he watched the two. Until he too fell into a deep sleep, hoping and praying that Wes would make it through this.    

The gang was at Kim's house hanging out. They were all in the living room watching television, when a news cast interrupted the movie they had been watching. Jason and Kim were sitting on the couch next to each other, in a friendly way. Rocky and Adam were sitting on the chairs that were on opposite sides of the couch. Tom and Trent were both asleep in their arms. "Oh man just when it was getting to the good part!" complained Rocky. Everyone ignored his complaint and paid attention to the newscaster, knowing it must be something important. 

            _"This just in yesterday in Silver Hills late in the night the gang of thieves known as the Bashers have been arrested_…."

            "Hey that's where Wes, Jen, and Eric are I wonder if they had anything to do with the arrest..." announced Adam. Referring to their law enforcement friends located in Silver Hills, they lived in a city not too far from Angel Grove.  As the newscaster went on, they learned of the unfortunate event that had happen during the arrest.

            _"However, one of the Silver Guardians Commanders was shot three times. It is unknown at the time if Commander Wesley Collins, son of Alec Collins owner and lead investor of BIO-Lab, will survive. He is listed in critical, as of now. May his family and, he be in your prayers. I now return you to your scheduled program..."  _Once the newscast ended the news report, everyone in the room had grim and concerned looks on their faces. They all had just learned that a friend of theirs might not make it_. _

"Oh man Wes…" said Rocky softly. Not wanting to believe what he had just heard. He knew Wes's job could be dangerous at times, but still he never thought anything like this would ever happen to him. They were rangers. _We should be able to beat anything._ He thought. But yet, he had learned even a ranger can die.

            Once the channel switched back to the movie no one was in the mood to watch the movie. They were all down and depressed. "Poor Jen..." said Kim sadly. The way she said it, made everyone know what was going through Kim's mind. She was thinking about how she had lost Tommy and now it seemed Jen may lose Wes. Jason sighed, as he reached over and gently rubbed Kim on her back. Kim turned to Jason and then looked at Rocky and Adam. "I have to go see her," said Kim suddenly standing up, believing that maybe she could help Jen. She would know what Jen was going through. Perhaps she could help. But then Kim remembered her babies. The hospital was no place for them, and more then likely the hospital wouldn't let her bring them in. "But I can't the babies," said Kim sadly. 

            An idea came right to Rocky's head or more so a hidden agenda "We can watch them for you Kim. Right Adam?" announced Rocky winking at Adam. Adam wasn't sure at first what that meant. That is until; he saw the hidden reason behind what Rocky was getting at. Adam wasn't sure if that would be a good or bad idea at the time, but he knew one of them should go and give their condolence. And Kim was the likely person to understand what Jen would be going through. _I better not regret this, or else Rocky will be dead meat, and I mean DEAD._

            "Yeah. Sure it'll be fun. And Jason could go with you, so you don't have to drive up there alone," announced Adam, not at all sure if he would regret saying that last part. Adam kind of winced expecting Kim, Jason or both of them to protest against it. Which was why he was slightly surprised when Kim turned to Jason with pleading eyes. She wanted, she needed him to come. 

            "Would you?" she asked kindly. Jason was silent for a moment. He hesitated at first. He had some idea what Adam and Rocky were up to. And even though there was a part of him jumping at the chance, there was another part that felt guilty. He pushed both thoughts away when he looked Kim in the eyes. He saw she really wanted to do this, and needed him to go with her. Wes and Jen had helped her out lot, by giving her the money to support Tom and Trent all throughout their whole schooling career. She owed it to them to be there. Jason smiled, nodding his head. 

            "Of course, what are friends for," said Jason. He made the 'friend' part very clear, as he glanced at Rocky and Adam quickly, before turning his attention back to Kim.

            "Oh thank you!" cried Kim throwing her arms around him. Jason was reluctant at first before putting his arms around her. Even if what Rocky and Adam have been saying is true. Jason knew he wasn't ready for this, and in a way he felt if he did act on it. It would be dishonorable to Tommy.


	7. Battle of all Battles 2 ch7

            At Light Speed Base Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Karone were in a large conference room with the light speed rangers along with Captain Mitchell and Angela. They had been in there for the last few hours they have been discussing things about the mission and who would be going... For the most part things were going well, but there were a few problems they were encountering. Dana was pregnant and there was no way she would be joining this mission. It would be far too dangerous and a big risk on the baby. Everyone was in agreement including Dana herself she would not be joining them. And Carter was having second thoughts about joining this mission.

            "I don't know guys. I know I said I would come with you but…." Carter looked at Dana sadly and everyone could tell he was frustrated at what to do. It was very understandable to all of them, especially Joel who could relate. "I can't leave, not now. Not with a baby on the way…." Dana however believed that Carter should go. From what Andros had told them they were going to need all the help they could get. And she had already given him her permission that he could go the night before. Dana placed her hand over his, as she looked him deeply in the eyes.

            "Carter, I told you its okay…" Carter cut her off, shaking his head no.

            "I….I can't just leave you Dana," Carter sighed taking Dana's hand in his, rubbing her hand with his thumb gently. This was really difficult on Carter he knew the mission was important, but Dana and his unborn child were more important to him. Dana smiled lightly knowing this was hard on both Carter and her. Although she had said he could go, a big part of her didn't want him to go. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Carter. Carter smiled briefly at her. He had made his decision. Carter turned to Andros. "I'm sorry Andros, but I can't go. Not this time," said Carter sadly. Andros looked disappointed and perhaps a little upset, but understood. He couldn't blame Carter for not wanting to go. He was married, with a baby on the way, something's were just more important. He and Ashley put having a family on hold, because part of Andros believed their lives as rangers weren't over.

Joel looked to be struggling as well, for the same reasons as Carter. He was holding his infant daughter in his arms, looking into her innocent sleeping face. Jasmine needed him, she needed her daddy. He just couldn't leave her and his wife behind. He loved them both too much, just to take off. What if something happened? What if he didn't come back? These questions played over and over in his head. 

Angela could see where Joel was headed with the unsure look on his face. She looked him deeply in the eyes. Giving a sort of look that told him he had to go, that this mission was more important. Joel looked at her giving a brief smile. He was going to stay no matter what she thought. The Sky Cowboy was going to stay behind this time. Joel turned to Andros, and right away Andros knew right away what Joel was going to say, as if things weren't bad enough as it is. He had rangers backing down from a mission that needed to be taken care of. Did they not understand how important this was? Or did he not understand that they all had lives now, a family to worry about? Was it him that did not understand? It had been him that told Ashley 'no they couldn't have children, not now'. Andros began to wonder if he was more involved in being a ranger more then any of them were. Andros wondered would he always put his life on hold whenever the universe was a stake. How long would Ashley have to wait to have the family she always wanted? Andros's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Joel's voice.

"I'm sorry too guys, but I can't go," Joel looked down looking at the child he held in his arms. "I have responsibility now, to my family," said Joel not regretting what he said. Andros sighed. He had a feeling this would happen, with Carter, Joel and Dana not going on the mission. That made them only have a six ranger team at the moment, Chad, Kelsey, Ryan, Zhane, Ashley, and himself. The other space rangers would not be going; Andros knew there may be chance they may not win. They would need a team of rangers that still had their powers on Earth just incase. 

This was very hard on Andros. He was hoping he would not have to involve Jason and the others. He did not want to have to be the one to tell them the CellBorgs were back, because that could mean what Tommy did was for nothing. But now he had no choice. He hoped he would have a better chance with Eric, Wes, and Jen.

            "Alright, I'll see who I can round up," Andros glanced over at Ryan, Chad and Kelsey. He almost thought that those three by some chance would back down.

            "You don't have to worry about me. You can defiantly count on me Andros," announced Ryan. Kelsey and Chad briefly glanced at each other they have been dating for months now. Chad took Kelsey's hand in his, smiling briefly at her. They both looked back at Andros.

            "That goes for us to," said Chad. Andros nodded his head.

            "Good, were going to need you," Andros turned looking over at Captain Mitchell. "How is the ship coming along?" he asked.

            "It's finished, and we also made a smaller two person ship just incase you need backup sent," Andros nodded his head, that probably would come in handy. Although a big part of him hoped they would not need to send for backup. Captain Mitchell waited a moment before asking his question. He had been doing his best to hide his concerns and fears. He was very afraid for the sake of his son and his friends. It was only years ago he had gotten his son back. He knew what the CellBorgs were capable of. He knew they were all very lucky to have survived the last time. "When are you planning on leaving for this mission?" he asked eyeing Andros carefully.

            "As soon, as I get another team of rangers. I'll need at least four or five more," said Andros his face grim things were looking down for them already. And he knew things would only get worse. Hopefully after that things won't get any worse, but Andros doubted that would happen. "I hope to leave in the next couple of days," He stared right at Ryan, Chad and Kelsey. "Make sure your all ready to leave, because once were on the ship there will be no going back. Not until our mission is completed," his voice was firm and in charged.

            Jen was in Wes's room sitting by his side. She had been there ever since Wes had been taken out of surgery and hadn't moved an inch. Collins was growing very concerned for her and his son. Wes wasn't getting any better and Jen was in bad shape. She has barely eaten anything. All she does is sit by Wes starring at his motionless face. Outside of the room Collins, Kim and Jason all watched her sadly. It was a painful sight for all of them to watch. And hardest of all on Collins.

            "I don't know what to do. I have tired everything to get her to leave just for a few minutes, but she won't leave his side," he sighed heavily. "I guess she's afraid to. That she feels something bad will happen if she leaves him," said Collins sighing, doing all he could to hold back his tears. He really was at a lost, as what to do or say. It seemed no matter what he did, it didn't help. 

Kim looked through the glass window looking at Jen. In a way she knew what Jen was going through. She then began to remember what it was like for her to say goodbye to Tommy and how hard it had been to let him go. She didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to lose him, she didn't want to say goodbye. But if she didn't none of them would be here. 

_"I don't know what I'm going to do without you," said Kim through her tears. She began breaking down. Tommy quickly held her close pulling her into his arms, pressing his head against hers. _

_"I'll always be here for you Kim, no matter I'll always be there for you. I love you Kim," said Tommy softly. He looked Kim in the eyes and then he leaned forward giving her a kiss, their last kiss. One they both wanted to last forever. When they pulled way Tommy got down on his knees and pressed his lips to Kim belly. "That goes for you too little one," Tommy then stood looking back at Kim._

_"I love you Tommy. I will always love you" she said through her sadness, bursting of tears. Tommy then stepped back getting one last look at all of his friends, taking one last memory of their faces. Then he was gone._

The memory of that day faded away, but would never be forgotten. No matter how many years would pass her by. She would never forget Tommy, the time they spent together, both the good and the bad times. Kim knows she will never for the rest of her life forget what it had been like for her to let Tommy go. And she knew she would always love him, even if at some point she gives her heart to someone else. Kim placed her hand on Collins shoulder. Collins turned his head looking at Kim. She could see the sadness and lost hope in his eyes.

            "Will see what we can do Mr. Collins" said Kim kindly.

            Kim and Jason walked into Wes's room. They both still couldn't believe that was Wes lying there. It seemed just like yesterday. He was playing with Trent and Tom, and getting everyone to plant the idea of having a baby into Jen's head. And now to look at him, his whole chest and waste was bandage up. His right arm was in a sling, his face looked a little out of color. Wes didn't have his usually bright smile that could light up a room in seconds. It had been replaced with a dry frown.  Kim was on the verge of tears. It almost was too much for her to handle, but she knew she had to be strong. Jason gently gripped her shoulder letting her know he was there for her. Kim turned smiling, thankful for having him there with her. She knew she wouldn't have been able to do this on her own. "Jen..." said Kim softly. Jen slowly turned around and saw Kim and Jason in the room.

            "Kim! Jason……."Jen quickly got up throwing her arms around Kim.

            "We came as soon as we heard. I'm so sorry Jen…" said Kim putting her arms around Jen. Jen just let Kim hold her and take care of her. Jason watched as the two held each other, both of them crying. 

For a moment he felt uncomfortable, not having experienced what they have been through. Sure Tommy was his best friend, almost a brother. But that was it. Kim had shared a life with Tommy, love and tenderness. Much like Jen and Wes had. Jason could relate to that effect only on a friend, brother level. So why had he come? He wouldn't be able to help much, sure Wes was his friend, but they weren't exactly close. Sure they saved the world together and been to a few parties together. But does that really make them close friends? And then he wondered if it was him lying there. Would he have wanted Wes to have visited him? Jason wasn't sure where his thoughts were going, in a way Wes had become a friend to him whether he would admit it or not. Could it be he was afraid, he maybe replacing Tommy's sport? Or was there more to it? Did he come for support for Jen? Or did he do it for Kim? Or all of the above?  He knew Wes and Jen had done so much for Kim and the twins. But it was Kim who had practically begged him to come along. Like she needed him there incase she broke down. Maybe she was just afraid it would bring back all her memories of Tommy, and she needed him to be there incase she broke down. Jason thoughts would be cut off by the sound of Jen's voice.

"Thank you Jason for coming," said Jen softly. Jason looked at Jen's tearful eyes. He then saw how much it had meant to her, for Kim and him coming. He gave a kind smile pulling her into a hug.

"Hey what are friends for," said Jason kindly. Jason knew Tommy could never be replaced by anyone, but he began to realize that didn't mean he couldn't make new friends to help mend the loss. It really meant a lot to Jen for them showing up, she really needed a friend. With Eric and Taylor gone and the rest of her friends in the future, she was pretty lonely. She knew Collins was trying his best to help her, but it wasn't quite the same. Or perhaps it was because she and Collins were family and too close to Wes. And it was better to have someone that you weren't as close to.

            Adam and Rocky were finding out just how hard it was to take care of two twin baby boys. Both Trent and Tom had woken up crying up a storm. They have tried everything from changing their dippers to feeding them, nothing was working. "Come on guys please stop crying," said Adam, as he lifted Trent up in the air with his arms. Rocky was doing the same thing with Tom, but the babies only continued to cry louder. Adam turned looking at Rocky with an annoyed look on his face. It had been Rocky's big mouth that had gotten them into this in the first place. "Rocky next time you have one of your brilliant ideas, leave me out of it," groaned Adam. Thanks to Rocky's brilliant idea they had to watch the babies, while Kim and Jason went to Silver Hills for a few hours to be with Jen. Rocky gave Adam a pouting defensive look. 

            "Hey! How was I supposed to know that babies could be so difficult to take care of?" complained Rocky, as he cradled Tom in his arms. Adam just shook his head he couldn't believe how dense Rocky could be at times.

            "What did you think they were just like a car and come with directions?" Adam joked while, laughing. Rocky gave Adam a dirty look. "For a guy that comes from a large family I would think you be an expert on babies," mocked Adam. Adam knew Rocky comes from a family of six kids, he being the second oldest.

            "Ha Huh, very funny Adam. But I wouldn't be talking if I were you, aren't you the one that's engaged to be married?" asked Rocky trying to make a point. Adam stared down at Tent's crying face. 

            "Engaged being the key word there," replied Adam knowing where Rocky was going with this. Rocky groaned and gave Adam a dirty look.

            "Ah Man! I hate it when you do that," Adam laughed. "So where is Tonya, maybe we can call her," suggested Rocky who was about having enough of this crying business. 

            "Sorry Rocky, but she's in Africa visiting relatives she won't be home for another week," replied Adam. 

            "Great! I know I have said this before, but I'll say it again. I'm never having kids," mumbled Rocky. Adam just shook his head and laughed.

            "You want to know how many times I've heard someone say that, and…….."

            "Don't you dare finish that sentence, if you value your life," grumbled Rocky.

            "Now Rocky, is that anyway to be acting around the twins. Think what you could be teaching them" replied Adam knowing very well if he continued this on any further Rocky would blow a gasket. Rocky just shook it off and laughed. Adam starting in on the laughing and before the two knew it the crying had stopped. Both of them looked at the baby each of them held.

            "Well look at that, they stopped," said Rocky smiling as he stared down at the sweet innocent face. The child of his departed best friend, the last link any of them had with Tommy. Adam looked over at Rocky who was rocking Tom in his arms. He smiled. He knew Rocky didn't mean what he said about not having kids. He knew that someday Rocky would meet the girl of his dreams. He knew that some day Rocky would make a good dad.

 Adam then looked down at Trent's seeing him sleeping soundly. Lately now ever since him and Tonya had gotten engaged. He had been thinking about what it would be like to have his own family, a wife, a few kids, and even a dog. He wondered if he would make a good father someday. Adam wondered what it will be like for Trent and his brother to grow up never knowing their father. Sure there will be pictures and stories, but they will have none of their own. No memories of their own, nothing to remember. Adam couldn't help but feel sad. The two will never being able to meet the great man that was their father. But it wouldn't all be sad; there was Jason who has been with Kim and the boys every step of the way. He had been with her the day Trent and Tom were born. He even stayed with her in the hospital the first night. And of course Rocky and he will always be around for the boys. Along with the others when they visit. Maybe things will turn out okay for them. One thing was for sure they would have plenty of male role models.

            "Come on Rocky lets put them to bed," said Adam softly. The two then took the twins into their bedroom and put them in their cribs.

Eric and Taylor's vacation wasn't going too well. They pretty much have been at each other necks the whole time. Throughout dinner the two sat in silence, barley even giving a glance at one another. Neither of them were sure what stirred things up, but they defiantly weren't getting along and they both knew it.  Both of them had thought they really did care about each other. They have been out together before and gotten along just fine, but on the other hand they normally had people with them. Most of the time it would be a double date Wes and Jen and them. Things always seemed fine then. But now it was just the two of them, on a vacation, alone. Both of them never said it, but they both knew it. Did they really fall in love all those months ago, hiding in the underground barracks? Or did they feel they both didn't have much time left and needed someone to cling to? Theses were question both of them were afraid to ask and ever more afraid of the answer.

            Heading back up in the elevator to their room it seemed to be the reality of their relationship, silence. Although, they hadn't had any real major arguments there was tension between them. Eric sighed he knew, he was just putting things off. He knows he should say something. But what? This was his first relationship with a girl. He doesn't know how he should handle things? But one thing is for sure, putting it off has only made things worse. And there was the fear that there may have never been anything between them. He wasn't sure what scared him the most that it could be over or there may have never been anything in the first place.

            Taylor sighed as the two walked down the hall towards their room. She glanced over at Eric who had his head down. She bit her lip. Sometimes she wondered what exactly she saw in him. When she first meant him, she couldn't stand him. But then when the CellBorgs came everything changed. They almost thought they weren't going to make it. Is that why they had gotten together? She wanted to shake the thought off. There had to be more then that. Were things not working out well because they were too much alike? She would of though that's why they would be good for each other, but maybe it's not.

            The two came to a full stop at their room door. The two turned to one another, there was a long pause before either of them spoke.

            "Taylor…"

            "Eric….."  

            Both of them smiled briefly, that was a start.

            "Can we talk inside?" asked Taylor knowing whatever they had to say to each other should be between them. 

            "Yeah, sure," said Eric softly. He opened the door with the key. The two started into the living room of their hotel room. Once they got there. They found, they were no longer around, someone had some how gotten into their room. Both of them were very surprised, even shocked. They never expected to run into these two, of all people.

            "How heck did you guys get in here?" shouted Taylor looking at Andros and Zhane. Taylor seemed upset and shocked. Upset because this would delay the conversation she and Eric needed to have and shocked because she was not suspecting to find visitors in their hotel room. Eric stepped ahead of Taylor, in a military sort of way. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

            "More likely, what are you doing here?" asked Eric, yelling almost. It wasn't everyday that two people break-into your hotel room. Andros and Zhane glanced at each other briefly. Both Taylor and Eric saw something behind that look. Something was up, and it didn't look good "What is it?" asked Eric concerned. Andros stood up taking a deep breath.

            "We have problem…."


	8. Battle of all Battles 2 ch8

            The next day sometime after Jason and Kim had returned back to Angel Grove. Jen was feeling a little better then before. Kim and Jason's visit did help a bit, but she still was very concerned for Wes. He still was in the same condition; he was in three days ago. There hadn't been any change, and Jen knew the longer Wes stayed in the coma the less likely he would wake up. Jen was still where they had left her, by Wes's side. Her hand wrapped around his. Earlier that day Jen had made Collins happy by leaving the room for an hour to get something decent to eat with him, before he had to leave for a board meeting. He hated to leave Wes, but Jen had told him she would call him the second there had been any change. Jen had to admit it did feel good to eat something real, that didn't come with a tray of food and having to figure out what it was. She didn't know how anyone could eat that food and still be able to live to tell about it.

All of her tears had been cried. No matter how hard she tried nothing would come out. So instead she sat there in silence staring at his blank face. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Come on Wes. I know your in there," she looked into his face praying to see his eyes open, but they didn't. "Please, honey wake up. What about all of our plans? You wanted kids, remember? Please Wes just open your eyes, for me," said Jen softly, her heart pleading out to him. This couldn't be how it all ends between them. Not after everything they had to go through to be with each other. They fought too hard to have a life together. To have it all end like this, would be too painful for Jen to go on.

            Outside of the room Mr. Collins had returned back along with Eric and Taylor. Eric and Taylor had returned back to Silver Hills as soon as Andros and Zhane told them was what going on. They never expected to return to something like this. Eric and Taylor first went to Silver Guardians Head Quarters to find Wes and Jen, and tell them what was going on. But they only come to learn of the shooting that took place three days before. They were told that Wes had been shot three times, now lying in a coma, with Jen by his side. Eric's heart about stopped when he had heard the news. He was shocked, hurt and angry. He couldn't believe no one had called him to tell him what had happened. Wes is his best friend, and in some ways like a brother. But he was too hurt to be angry, and although he tried. He could not hold back his tears. Luckily Taylor had been there with him to hold him, knowing he would need her strength. It brought back the memories of when they all thought Wes really had been killed in a battle with the CellBorgs, but months later they learned he was alive. Eric thought he would never have to experience that again. But now?

 From there the two went straight to the hospital. There they ran into Mr. Collins who was just returning from his office at BIO Lab. Collins then led them to Wes's room. On their way to Wes's room Eric and Taylor filled him in on what was going on.

Eric seemed frozen as he stared through the window seeing Wes lying there. It looked like the life he once had, had been pulled right out of him. The young man didn't look like his fun loving partner, and then there was Jen. She looked lost and tired. Eric bit his lip, and felt his heart aching. How could he just go in there and tell her, she would have to leave Wes behind? He knew he shouldn't. He had no right, but they needed her help. _Why did this have to happen now? _But he knew Wes would want her to go, for the sake of the universe. But still.  A big part of Eric wanted to forget about what Andros had told him. _Let the other rangers take care of it_. _But no, they needed him and Jen. __Andros__ had made it clear on that. They needed help. _Eric sighed dropping his head down. Taylor stood behind him, knowing this wasn't easy on Eric. She thought back to the problems Eric and her were having, but right now all that mattered was this, Wes, Jen and the mission. She knew they would have to deal with their problems later. Taylor put her hand gently on his shoulder, letting him know she was here for him. Eric turned his head looking at her, smiling briefly, nodding his head. Eric started for the entrance of the room.

            "Eric, do you need help?" asked Collins knowing very well this would be hard for Eric to tell Jen. And even harder on Jen, she would have to leave Wes behind. Eric was grateful for the offer, but he knew this was something he had to do on his own.

            "No. I need to do this on my own," he replied softly. 

            Eric walked silently into the room. He couldn't bear to see Wes and Jen in this condition. It felt so unreal. He never thought anything like this would happen, not to him. He never thought he would ever get close or attached to people, but he had. Wes and Jen both had become his friends, even family. He then realized at that moment what it was like to care for people and how it feels knowing you could lose them. Sure he was hurt and in pain the time when they all thought Wes had been killed in that battle, but there hadn't been time for him to realize how he felt about it. They were always on the watch for the next battle. Eric sighed once again. _Here goes nothing._

 Eric waited a few moments, but he knew he was only wasting time. The others were waiting for them. "Jen," he said softly. Jen tuned, she saw Eric, and to his surprise she got up and threw her arms around him. Eric gently wrapped his arms round her, holding her for a short moment.

 "Oh Eric, I'm so glad you're here," cried Jen. Eric could just kick himself. He pulled away from Jen looking her in the eyes, sadly and partly guilty. Guilty for what he was about to ask her. Jen then knew something was very wrong. It wasn't like Eric to look so sad. "What? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

_Might as well bite the bullet! _Eric took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

            "Andros and Zhane contacted me last night," Jen's eyes widened she knew something big had to be up if Andros got in touch with Eric. "There is no easy way of saying this Jen…….The CellBorgs are back." Jen's heart about skipped a beat. She listened closely as Eric went on. "We need to go with him to space with the other rangers," Jen's eyes started to tear up. She knew what that meant. Jen took a quick glance over at Wes's still form, slowly she turned back to face Eric. "I know this is asking a lot, but I need an answer from you right now if you will come. I'm sorry Jen, I really am" said Eric sadly. He hated having to ask her that question, with Wes in this condition. Not knowing whether or not if he'll make it. But he didn't have much of a choice.

"I…I…I….C..." Jen's words differed into silence and then to nothing. Jen could tell Eric did not want to ask her this. The look of guilt on his face was evidence enough. But she also knew he wouldn't be asking her unless it was real important. Jen turned looking over at Wes. Her heart told her to stay. This is where she had to be, with Wes, her husband. She couldn't leave him. Not now. He needed her, and she knew she would never forgive herself if he died without her at his side. But her intuition of being a ranger told her, she had to go. The other rangers needed her, and she knew Wes would want her to go. It was her job as ranger. She would have wanted him to do the same if it was her lying there. No mater how difficult. She would have to leave him behind, for better or for worse. She turned back looking at Eric, sighing sadly.

            "Can you give me a minute?" she asked softly.

            "Of course," he nodded his head, watching as Jen made her way back over to Wes. It was the least he could do.  

            Jen knelt down and kissed Wes softly on the lips. Jen wasn't sure if she could do it. How could she just leave? She knew why. _It's my job as a ranger. _Jen sighed heavily as she held back her tears. She knew if she started crying now she would never be able to stop. "I love you Wes. You know that right? I don't want to go, but I have to. The CellBorgs are back, I have to stop them before they come back to Earth," Jen ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll come back I promise," she said softly whimpered through her silent tears. Jen held his hand gently letting go of it as she backed away and followed Eric out of the room. She didn't look back. She knew if she did she would never be able to leave. Eric glanced over at Taylor as they walked out of the room. The two then headed down the hallway. He didn't say goodbye or wave to her. He wasn't sure why? Out of fear? Or the unknown feelings he was still trying to place? He didn't know.

 Jen and Eric were only half way down the hall when Eric stopped dead in his tracks. Jen looked at him, realizing something must have happened between him and Taylor. He began to think what if this was the only chance he would ever have? What if there was no second chance? Eric started to turn around, and before he knew it Taylor had ran right into his arms. Eric wrapped his arms tightly around her. He could tell she was worried. Worried that something may happen to him. He knew she wanted to come, but they had talked about. It would be far too dangerous for her to go. Without any power she would only be putting herself and the others at risk.

            "I'll come back. I won't let things end like this between us," announced Eric staring into her face, seeing the tears glow in her eyes. 

            "You better!" replied Taylor. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Jen turned away out of pain? Or wanting them to have some privacy, she didn't know? It was taking everything she had inside of her to leave Wes behind, not knowing whether or not she would come back to him. Or even worse, if he would last long enough until she was able to get back to him. Eric and Taylor pulled apart. Eric started backing away. It was time to go. Eric and Jen took on last look and then ran down the hall heading towards the exit, never looking back. Taylor stood there still watching them disappear out of sight.

            "You guys better come back alive," whispered Taylor.

Collins was in front of his son's room. He was looking through the glass window over at his son. It hadn't been in his heart to watch Eric and Jen take off. He could already be losing one child. He wasn't ready to lose two more. "Be careful," he whispered softly.


	9. Battle of all Battles 2 ch9

            Jason and Kim returned to Kim's home. They had stayed the night in Silver Hills mostly at the hospital. Jason however did leave with Mr. Collins to stay the night in the Collins home, while Kim kept Jen, company for the night.

 Both of them thought it was rather odd that no one had come and greeted them at the door when they had knocked. They knew that no one had left both Rocky's and Adams cars were still in the driveway. "I wonder where they are?" asked Kim not even thinking anything could be wrong. Maybe they were in the basement? Or they had fallen asleep and hadn't heard them knock? Or a number of other things?

"Well knowing those two they probably got into watching some movie," commented Jason.  Kim smiled at Jason as she dug into her peruse for her house keys. She pulled them out and opened the door. 

            "Hey were back!" called out Jason. When there was no answer, both Kim and he shared a concerned glance. Something was up.  And whatever it was didn't feel too good. Jason and Kim moved quickly into the living room fearing the worse had happened. They both almost ran pass the four bodies sitting in the living room. Until, both of them saw everyone from the corner of their eyes. It wasn't a surprise to find Adam and Rocky in the living room, but it was a big surprise to find Andros and Zhane sitting in the living room. When had they gotten here? Both Jason and Kim wondered. Jason and Kim stared at the four as if almost expecting one of them to say something. The room had grown very quite ever since Jason and Kim had arrived. Jason and Kim could see both Adam and Rocky appeared to look uneasy, like something had upset them both. Jason began searching for answers from Andros and Zhane. He had known from experience most of Andros's unannounced visits were never good. And to have Zhane with him meant they probably wouldn't like to hear what they had to say. And judging from the way Rocky and Adam were acting. He knew he defiantly would like what they had to say. "What's going on?" Jason demanded. He didn't mean to make it sound so loud, but he knew very well something was up. 

            Adam dropped his head down sighing turning away from Jason. He knew very well this would upset Jason. And it would hurt Kim most of all. Rocky bit his lip. He couldn't bear to look Jason or Kim in the eyes. Andros and Zhane each gave a weary glance to one another. This is the one they had been dreading. The two people they have been putting off on telling. They both knew they do would not have the answers to all of their questions, for they didn't have the answers to theirs. "Well?" asked Jason losing his patience. He was getting impatient and quite annoyed of the silent treatment. 

Kim had remained silent the whole time. Not knowing if she wanted to hear what Andros and Zhane had to say. She was terrified to find out why they were here. She had known Andros to show up or call only when something bad had or was going to happen. "Where are the babies?" Kim asked wanting to change whatever it was they had come here to tell. Andros winced at the sound of Kim's voice. He could hear the hidden fear inside of her voice. She knew very well what he had to say, she wouldn't like it one bit.

            "Kim you might want to sit down," said Adam softly knowing it was now or never. Kim was growing very concerned now, something was up. And from the sound of Adams voice she wasn't going to like it.

            "The babies?" she asked again, firmly this time. She did not want to hear why Andros and Zhane were here. Adam sighed. He knew Kim was catching on and it was breaking his heart. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her or to anyone.

            "They're fine Kim. Please, sit down," Rocky looked at Jason sighing. "You too Jas," said Rocky sadly helping out Adam. Jason knew right then and there just by the way Rocky's voice sounded. Whatever it was was bad news. Rocky acting serious, something he does not do very often. Uneasily both Kim and Jason took a seat on the couch facing Andros and Zhane. There was a long pause before anyone spoke. Kim could feel her heart racing. What could be so bad that everyone was dreading to tell them?

            Andros took a deep breath finally growing up the courage.  "I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

************

            Alarms were going off all over. Time Force officers, some on bikes, in squad cars and others on foot were all running to the time shuttle chasing after someone  A prisoner had just broken out of the prison and was making their way to the time ship. Lights were flashing all over, officers were yelling at the top of their lungs. Blaster shots were going all over, but every shot missed the prisoner. No one ever caught up to the escaped prisoner. There was a big flash of light blinding everyone. The officers on foot had to stop running to shield their eyes. The men and women on bike were thrown off their bikes, because they lost control due to the bright light. Squad cars all came to a screeching stop, some cars ever crashed against each other. Someone had traveled back into the past. And not a moment later there was a huge explosion. Smoke and fire surrounded where the time ship shuttle once stood. The Time Force Officer all stared in disbelief not believing what had just happened.

************

            It had been maybe a half an hour or so since the prison break. The fire had been put out and the smoke was starting to clear up, but the time shuttle had been destroyed. There was barley anything left of it, only a few busted parts here and there. Meaning no one could go after the mutant that had escaped through time. Alex was in Captain Logons office, his face was uneasy and concerned. "Sir. With Steelix in the past, it will be disastrous. And we can't do a thing about it," yelled Alex angrily as he slammed his fist on top of Logan's desk. Alex knew very well what Steelix was going in the past for. Or whether who? And he hated that there was nothing he or anyone could do about it. His friend, his former lover could, will be in trouble. Logon could see this really was upsetting Alex greatly. He too was concerned for Jen's sake, yet he was still angry with Alex for something that happened about two years ago.

            "Well Mr. Collins, this wouldn't have happened hadn't you allowed Jen to stay in the past after the battle with the Mutorgs," replied Logan firmly. Logan was still partly upset with Alex for allowing Jen to stay in the past whether or not she was supposed to.  Alex looked away from Logan dark glare. Logan sighed; there was nothing anyone could do about it now. There was no use to bring up the argument the two had over Jen's being in the past. "What is done is done," Logan stacked up a pile of papers on his desk. Alex still was making little eye contact with Logan. Logan dropped his head sadly. "Alex," he said softly. Alex reluctantly turned back to look at Logan. "I feel just as badly as you do. However there isn't much anyone can do. It took us years to build that time shuttle. All we can do is hope Jen and the others will be able handle it," Logon sighed knowing that wasn't the kind of answer Alex wanted. Alex didn't respond he just glared at Logan blankly. "But if you are a direct descendent form Jen, then everything should be fine," said Logon hoping he was right.

            "And what if I'm not? What if the future hasn't been written yet? What if it changes?" demanded Alex.

            "I'm sorry Alex, that's all I can give you nothing more," said Logon sadly. Both men cared about Jen in different ways. Alex sighed there was nothing more they could do. Only hope that everything turns out okay. 

            "I'll let the other know," said Alex. He turned around and started heading out.

            "And Alex," Alex turned around just as his hand reached the knob. "I'm sorry," said Logon. Alex nodded his head.

            "I'm sorry too, Sir,"

************

            "WHAT!!" yelled Jason? His face turned to rage with anger He couldn't believe what he has just heard. Kim was just in shock she sat on the couch in silence, her face blank and unreadable. "You mean to tell me Tommy died for NOTHING!!" yelled Jason staring right at Andros. Andros shot up from his seat. He knew Jason would be angry, but that didn't mean that what happened was his fault. He was just as angry as Jason and the others were.

            "Look I don't have the answers. All I know is that not all the CellBorgs were killed. I wish I could tell you more but I can't" shouted Andros getting frustrated. He knew Jason had every right to be angry, but he had no control over what happened. He didn't have or know the answers. All he knew was some of the CellBorgs had survived, and that Zordon had foreseen this. "I'm sorry," said Andros dropping his head as he sat back down. Zhane sighed. He could see this was really tarring his friend apart.

            "It's alright Andros it's not your fault. None of us had any way of knowing," said Zhane calmly, as he patted his friend on the back. Andros didn't respond part of him did feel responsibly, as a child he had seen what Zordon foresaw. The room fell into a grim and depressing silence. Kim, who had not said a word the whole time, finally spoke up. She cleared her throat and dried away her silent tears. Everyone knew she was taking this all very well, better then any of them thought she would. 

            "What do we do now?" she asked softly. Zhane looked at Andros, it was time. Andros nodded his head. It was time to get going the more time they wasted the unlikely this mission would succeed. 

            "I need two of you to come with me and the other rangers," he was staring at Jason, Rocky and Adam. "There's not much time. It will be too late if we go and find the others so I need an answer from you now," said Andros. Jason, Rocky and Adam all stared at each other. All of them thought after their last battle with the CellBorgs that would be it. Their career a rangers had come to an end. And now to come to find out that they could still be out there. They barely survived the last battle, if it hadn't been for Tommy none of them would be here today.

            "I'll go. I won't have Tommy to have died for nothing," announced Rocky as he stood up from his seat. Andros and Zhane gave a brief nod. All eyes then fell on Adam and Jason. It would be up to one of them to stay or go. Adam started to stand up until Jason jumped to his feet. Jason looked at Adam nodding his head this was something he had to do.

            "You stay Adam, Tonya needs you," Adam nodding his head gratefully. Jason then glanced at Kimberly. He could see the fear build up in her eyes. Jason turned his head away not being able to bear the look in her eyes. "When do we leave?" asked Jason staring at Andros and Zhane. The two space rangers stood up.

            "As soon as we make a quick stop at the Command Center to pick up your marchers. Then we will meet up with the other at the light speed base. From there we head out into space and on the way were going to pick up an old friend of yours," said Andros. Zhane eyed Rocky and Jason, he knew the two would need a moment to say goodbye to their friends.

            Adam and Rocky were saying goodbye to each other letting Kim and Jason say goodbye alone. Kim and Jason were in Trent's and Tom's room. Kim watched as Jason was saying goodbye to her sons. She was feeling uneasy and concerned she had already lost her husband and now she may lose her friend. She wasn't ready to lose someone that's close to her again. "Jason," said Kim softly. Jason didn't answer at first he looked down at the sleeping face of Tom Jr. named after his best friend. Jason loved these boys very much and although, he would never admit it. He cared a great deal for Kim far beyond a friend or sister. 

            "I'll come back Kim that's a promise," said Jason turning around to face her. He could tell Kim was doing her best not to break down in tears. Kim went up to him and threw her arms around him. Jason put his arms around her holding her in his arms.

            "You better. I can't lose you," she whimpered. Jason didn't answer. He just held her in his arms. Jason's eyes then set to a picture on the wall. It was of Tommy, his best friend, Kim's lover and the father of Tom and Trent. Kim had put the picture in here for her boys, so they would know what their father looked like. So they would know their father, who he was, and that he wanted them. Jason quickly broke from the hug. 

            "I got to go. Goodbye Kimberly," said Jason. He back away from Kim and left the bedroom in a hurry Kim watched him go, tears falling from her eyes. She turned towards the picture on the wall of Tommy. She walked up to it tracing his face. It still hurt to know he was gone. She often wished it just had been a bad dream. That it never happened, that at any moment he would come walking through the door. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. It never would.

            "Tommy, please watch out for them. I can't lose…..not now," she said softly.

            Adam stood outside as he watched them fly out of sight on the galaxy gliders. He felt numb inside knowing he may never see any of them alive again. "Be careful," he whispered. Adam then turned his head towards Kim house. He looked up and saw Kim staring out the window. That's when he realized something Kim was afraid of losing something that was much more then just a friend.  


	10. Battle of all Battles 2 ch10

            Well my computer is working fine. But I may have to do a system recovering to know for sure, if it is my hard drive. I was unable to complete a Complete Hard Drive Diagnostic. So that may be why I may not update the next chapter as quickly as I have before. But don't worry they will be coming.

Jason, Rocky, Andros and Zhane walked through the underground command center. A place close to a year ago Jason and Rocky had called home. They and their friends had stayed here during the time the CellBorgs were on earth. They both thought they would never have to come back here. That was until Andros and Zhane showed up to inform them that the CellBorgs were back. 

            The command center seemed empty and cold. Only a few lights were on as the four approached the main room. It was the same room where Jason and the others had been given their new ranger powers; the room where Jason and the others all said goodbye to Tommy. Those events played over in Rocky and Jason's mind. They could almost hear the sound of their friend's voices play over in their head. It all faded away when Andros stopped and turned to face them. He eyed them carefully. Jason and Rocky glanced at each other they knew what Andros wanted. He wanted them to get a move on it and get their morphers. "Well?" Andros said.

            "Zola" Jason called out hoping the computer would respond. For the first few moments there was no response at all. The computers were still all off. The only thing that seemed to be working was the emergency lights. Just when it seemed they had only wasted time by coming here the computers began to turn on. The main room lights turned on to light up the room. 

            "Jason. Rocky. Welcome back," replied the computer. 

            "Hey Zola, are friends…….."

            "Yes I know. Andros and Zhane the red and silver space rangers. Zordon and Alpha programmed me to recognize them," Andros began to wonder that perhaps the answers they were looking for were here. He began to walk around the room, as if he was searching for something in particular.

            "Zola. Rocky and I need our morphers. We have reason to believe the CellBorgs are alive," There was a long pause before the computer responds.

            "Zordon, feared this," Rocky's eyes widened as if he was in shock. He wondered why they weren't told about this before all those months ago. "However, he gave me no message to give to you. I am afraid I have no further knowledge to give to you rangers. But I will return to you, your two morphers," And just like that Rocky and Jason's morphers appeared on both of their wrists. 

            Andros was pressing his hands against a wall. Zhane walked right up behind his friend, wondering what it was Andros was looking for. Andros began to knock on the wall and then listened. Zhane had to chuckle, Andros wasn't making much sense, of course none of what's been going on had made any since. "Zhane listen when I knock. What do you here?" asked Andros as he began to know again. Zhane listened closely, as Andros continued to knock at the wall. 

            "Um. Nothing, sounds pretty hallow,"

            "Exactly!" Zhane got a confused look on his face. What the heck was Andros talking about? "Zola?"

            "Yes Andros," Jason and Rocky had joined up with Andros and Zhane.

            "Is there a hidden room where I'm standing?" Rocky and Jason looked right at each other. A hidden room? Tommy had some how found a hidden room.

            "I'm afraid I do not know Andros. If there is one Zordon never programmed me to know about one,"

            "Jason then how did Tommy……." 

            "I don't know Rocky. There seems to be a lot of things Zordon didn't program Zola to know about,"

            "I would be guessing Zordon had safety reasons for that. The less the computer knows the better," Andros continued to press his hands against the wall as if searching for a button or a switch of some type. 

            "So, you mean Zordon didn't just want anybody to find this room," responded Jason as he walked up behind Andros and leaned his arm against the wall.

            "I can't say for sure………" suddenly the wall slid open almost knocking Jason down. The four looked at each other confused. 

            "Andros, how'd you do that?" asked Zhane looking at Andros. Andros got this blank look on his face. He hadn't done anything different then before.

            "I have no idea. I didn't do anything different then I've been doing,"

            "Well expect for that this time Jason was leaning against the wall," replied Rocky staring at the three. The three all gave Rocky an odd look, like he had to be crazy to think that had anything to do with it.    

            The four walked into the dark room. It was small in size only one red light was on in the room. And in the center was a sort of control structure with a platform of a hand print. The four began to approach it when the room suddenly shook.

            "What's going on!" yelled Rocky, as he and the other held their ground. And just as it had started it ended. The four looked at each other, wondering. What that was all about?

            "Hey look!" yelled Zhane in shock. He was staring at two new control structures that had appeared out of no where. One was on each side of the first control structure. The two new ones had a platform with a hand print as well.

            "What the…" said Rocky. Something very weird was going on here. First the door slides open, only after Jason had been leaning on it. And now two new platforms appear out of no where. Rocky began to see a pattern. 

            "Okay what's going on here?" asked Jason looking at Andros and Zhane, both who looked to be just as confused as he was. All of them were ignoring or hadn't heard Rocky yelling at them.

            "Hey guys!" no answer. "HEY GUYS!"  That time they heard it.

            "Rocky this is no time to be goofing around," announced Zhane. Andros smirked at that.

            "Looks who talking," replied Andros. 

            "Will you guys just listen to me? I think I know what's going on," 

            "Alright what is it Rocky?" asked Jason. Rocky gave them all a big smile. He was feeling quite proud of himself that he had figured something out.

            "Okay we know for a fact that the door only opened after Jason had leaned against it," The three all had their arms crossed against their chest wondering how much time they were going to waste to listen to Rocky's theory. "Now Jason and I know for a fact that Tommy had used this platform all those months ago to get the message from Zordon," 

            "Rocky is there a point to this?" asked Jason who was growing a little impatient. 

            "I'm getting to that. Now what do Tommy, Andros and you all have in common?" asked Rocky. The room grew silent as Zhane, Jason and Andros began to think what the three had in common. All of their eyes lit up. It made sense in fact it was the only thing that had made any since ever since Andros had gotten in touch with them. 

            "We were all leaders at one point," responded Andros. 

            "So then that means these two new platforms are meant for us." Replied Jason as he walked up to the on the right. Andros then walked up to the one of the left. The two looked at each other nodding their heads, and at the same time they placed their hands on the print. 

            A big blue screen appeared in front of them, it look like some sort of holograph. Zhane began to laugh. He had doubted Rocky at first. "Rocky, when your right. You are right!" laughed Zhane. The room then grew very silent when an old friend appeared on the screen, Zordon.

            "_If this message has been opened then that means you had succeeded in defeating the CellBorgs. However, you being here know they are not gone, as you like them to be. Andros, Jason, you and one other I had entrusted into opening my messages. Sadly our friend Tommy is no longer with us. I had set up these messages that way. My message for Tommy had released this message that I am giving to you now."_

_ "Jason you have every right to be angry with me, you and the others. I am so very sorry I had never told any of you about this. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me."_

_"Andros, my old friend by now you must have some idea I had tampered with your memory. What you saw was the second coming of the CellBorgs. I had to erase it from your memory, for reasons of which you already know. But what you may not know is how deeply sorry I am for everything."_

_"My friends I never wanted any of you to be burden with this task. I had tried once before to prevent it. Years ago, before the rangers joined up with you Andros. I had sent someone to go after the light crystal. A powerful warrior from my home planet, the young warriors name was Zikar. But you probably know him better as the Phantom Ranger…"_ Zhane glared over at Andros in shock and surprised. What did the Phantom Ranger have to do with this? _"Ziker went to the planet Oxlee with the ambition to retrieve the light crystal, because of that his fate was forever doomed. He was not one of the finde,rs as Billy was. Nor was he the chosen one. He had to fight many dark spirits. If it hadn't been for Xantara, he would have died. That is why Ziker no longer lives, in order for his life to be spare.  He had to forever live the rest of his life in the suite, with the red ruby as his life source,"_ The four were all beginning to understand just what kind of burden Zordon had been carrying, and why he had never spoke a word of it to anyone. _"I did not have the heart to ask another to try fearing that it could destroy them. That is why Tommy had to do what he did. He was the chosen one. There was nothing you or even I could do to stop it. Tommy was meant to die. To ensure that all of you would still be here to finish the job, that is why he had to die. I am sorry rangers, forgive me…….."_ The holo screen cut out. There were no dry eyes in the room. Perhaps for the first time they all understood why Zordon had done what he did. Why he never told any of them before or even after he had sent Ziker on a doomed mission. He felt guilty and responsible for everything that had happened. Zordon had tried and tried again to change Tommy's fate, but he stopped with Ziker and then finally himself.  Jason and Andros removed their hands from the platform and glanced at one another and then to Zhane and Rocky. And as much as they all may of wanted none of them could be angry at Zordon. No one said a word. What could they say? That hadn't been said already. 


	11. Battle of all Battles 2 ch11

            All but Jason, Rocky, Zhane and Andros were at light speed head quarters. Eric and Jen had arrived about an hour ago, and both looked to be in bad emotional shape. Jen had been keeping her distance from the others. She didn't want to be near anyone for the time been. She was sitting in the far off corner of the briefing room. Eric was sitting by the table with Ashley, Chad, Ryan, Korane and Kelsey. They were all concerned for Jen. They all even had tried to talk Jen out of going on this mission, but she wouldn't have it. She said it was her job a as a ranger. She had to go no matter what the circumstances were. No one knew what do for Jen. 

Not even Eric, who hadn't forgiven himself for bringing Jen here. He could have come here right after Andros had told him what was going on, but no. He needed Wes and Jen's help to. But he only came to find out that Wes was lying in a coma. Eric sighed as he looked over to Jen, part of him wishing it had been him that had been shot and not Wes. 

"So Karone you heading back home today, huh?" asked Ashley wanting to break the silence with some light conversation. Karone turned her head towards Ashley giving a light smile.

"Yeah, both Zhane and Andros think it's for the best. Just in case…….you know," Karone replied softly, not wanting to get too far into it. Ashley nodded her head gently. 

"So when is Andros and Zhane supposed to get back with the others?" asked Ryan looking at the two. 

"They should be here in about an hour, with Jason and Rocky," replied Ashley who had gotten a call from Andros not too long ago. That is when she had learned what they had learned. She only spoke of it to Karone briefly. Andros had asked her not to tell anyone else. None of them knew Zordon and might not understand. He told her once they left for the mission he would fill everyone in on the reason why Tommy had to die the last time. Everyone gave a light nod. No one really was in the mood for conversation. It was all backed up by fear of the unknown, about Tommy, and then there was the sadness in Jen's eyes.

Kelsey and Chad glanced over at her. They could both see she was doing all she could to hold back her tears, trying to be strong and brave. Both of them sighed heavily knowing that if one of them were in her situation. They would feel the same way. Chad wrapped his hand around Kelsey's, holding it tightly. She turned and looked him in the eyes smiling slightly. Eric couldn't take it anymore. Someone had to talk to Jen again, and he was the only one there that knew her well enough.

******************

In the Greyson's apartment Carter and Dana were sitting on the couch in their small living room. They had left the base about an hour ago, knowing they both wouldn't be able to watch their friends, and family take off into space. It would be too much for them to handle. They both left with broken hearts, after learning about Wes and that Jen was going on the mission. Dana was feeling very guilty. 

"Carter…" Carter turned so he was facing Dana.

"Dana I feel just as badly as you……..but," said Carter turning away, not being able to face his feelings. Dana moved herself closer to Carter putting an arm around him.

"But what? Carter, you've been acting like yourself ever since you told Andros you wouldn't go on the mission. Please tell me what's wrong," she begged. She wanted to help him. She wanted to understand. Carter sighed deeply. He had a very good reason why he had declined, and in a way it wasn't for himself, but for someone else. Carter slowly faced her again. In order for Dana to understand, she needed to know the truth.

"Do you remember when I told you that my dad died in the line of duty?"

"Yes," Dana nodded her head looking into his eyes.

"What I didn't tell you was……..He died before I was born," Carter dropped his head down. Dana sighed deeply now understanding. Why Carter had back down? He didn't want the same thing to happen to his child. Dana gently rubbed Carter's back as he began to cry lightly, she too began to cry.

"Carter. Honey, I know you're afraid, but you can't live with something like that. You're a fireman for God sakes, and most of all a ranger. No one can predict what will happen," said Dana softly. Carter wiped away the tears from his eyes; feeling perhaps a little embarrassed being a grown man and crying. Part of him knew Dana was right. His job was as dangerous, as they come. But being a ranger, he felt was more dangerous. He never knew what was expected, and being a fireman he felt it was simple. You go into a burning building; you get the people out, put out the fire. No surprises. But yet, he knew that wasn't true. A number of things could happen and change his routine. In more ways then he'll ever know. 

"I know, but…….I just can't," he faced her once again. "I know that's selfish, especially in Jen case where it should be me instead of her. But…….I just can't do it. Please Dana, tell me you understand…" Dana could see the great deal of pain in Carter's eyes and she couldn't bring herself to say. That he should go and take Jen's place. 

"I understand…." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around his. Carter put his arms around her holding her close to him. Whether it was right or wrong, or even both. He was going to stay. 

******************

Eric had been sitting next to Jen in silence for the last few minutes. He wasn't even sure if she knew he was there. She hadn't said anything or even looked at him. He didn't know what he should do? He hated being in theses kind of situations. Why does it hurt so much to care about people? There was a time when he remembered he didn't care about any of them, or so that's what he told himself. He thought he could care less if any of them had gotten hurt. But during that year he was proven wrong. He did begin to care, even though it was towards the end. And sure enough he and Wes became friends. And then Jen came back into the picture, and he began to care about her as well.  And then there was Taylor. "Jen..." There was a long pause before Jen spoke.

"It's my fault," 

"What?" Maybe he had heard her wrong? But he just thought he heard Jen say it was her fault.

"It's my fault," she looked at Eric with tears in her eyes. Eric was confused what was she talking about 'her fault'. "All he was wanted was to be close to me that night. All he ever wanted was a baby, but no I told him we were working………" Eric then began to see where Jen was going with this. And although in normal cases, he probably would be objective and harsh with it. But he couldn't be like that, this time. He got up and moved closer to Jen put his arms around her, like a protective brother.

"Jen, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. It…It just happened, there was something you could have done differently," 

"I could have given him what he wanted. Then he wouldn't of gotten shot," she whimpered. Eric bit his lip. He knew of one way of how to respond to that, but it wasn't the right time or place and he knew Jen wouldn't see the humor in it.

"Jen. He's going to be okay. Wes is a fighter. How else do you think he survived two months being held prisoner by the CellBorgs?"

"What if he's not so lucky this time? What if……."

"Jen, stop it! You have to be strong. You can't keep beating yourself up like this," Jen sighed she knew Eric was right. But she just couldn't stop thinking about, if things had gone differently that Wes may be with her right now, instead of lying in a coma without her by his side. She wiped away her tears, Eric was right. She had to be strong, for herself, for then team and most of all for Wes.

"Your right. I have to stop thinking about the, what ifs," Eric smiled lightly.

"Now there's the hard headed leader I know," Jen was about to respond when Captain Mitchell walked into the room. Everyone stood up staring at the older man. Something was up. Captain Mitchell eyed them all carefully his eyes then fell on his son, his only son. The Captain cleared his throat, the time had come.

"Andros and the others have just arrived and are waiting for you in the docking room," Everyone glanced at each other. It was time. Any moment now they would be leaving their home planet going on a mission, that none of them knew whether they would all come back alive. 


	12. Battle of all Battles 2 ch12

            Everyone that was going on the mission had gotten aboard the ship all expect for Andros, Zhane, and Ryan. Andros and Zhane were saying goodbye to Karone. The two young men stared at the young women; all three of them appeared to be a little uneasy. "If you don't hear from us in a few days……."

            Karone stepped up to her brother before he could finish his sentence. "Andros. I'll hear from you. Okay," she eyed him deeply in the eyes smiling back at her older brother. Andros gave a brief smile not all sure of things. He was very concerned about this mission far more then he was willing to admit to himself.

            "Right," he nodded his head. Andros leaned in and kissed his sister gently on the cheek. "Take care," Andros took one last look at his sister, and taking it with him. He turned around and started for the ship letting Zhane have a moment alone with her. The two just stared at each other in silence, both of them fearing the same thing deep down inside. Zhane gently took Karones hands in his, while he stared deep into her eyes.

            Ryan was saying goodbye to his father before he would head aboard the ship and join the others. It was turning out to be a difficult task. This would be the first time in the last four years that the two would be apart once again. It hadn't been too long ago that the two had lost each other. It had taken Ryan a while to figure things about his dark past. He had to find out who he was again and he needed to forgive himself as well as his father, for the things that had happened. "I'll come back dad. You lost me once and I'm not going to let that happen again," Ryan knew his father was very concerned that he could lose him again.

            "I know you will son," Captain Mitchell stepped in and hugged his only son tightly. Ryan patted his father on the back, he slowly pulled away. And began to step back, for a moment the two just looked at each other. Ryan whispered goodbye so lightly that his father barely heard it. Ryan then turned around running to ship, not looking back.

            Zhane and Karone were embraced in a hug. Wanting this moment to last forever, but they knew it couldn't. Zhane didn't want to let go. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to. The CellBorgs had to be stopped. He pulled away looking her in the eyes once more. He then leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips. Karone kissed him back for as long as she could, then when she was ready she stepped back. It was time for Zhane to join the others. "Be careful,"  

            Zhane smiled, "Always. I love you Korane,"

            "I love you too," Korane replied as she choked on her tears that she had been holding back. Zhane wanted to go up to her and hold her, until she would stop crying. But he knew he couldn't. There was no time. The others were waiting for him. Zhane gave a light smile, before turning around and walking away. It took everything Zhane had in him not to turn around and run into her arms.

            Once Zhane got aboard the ship the door closed shut and the engines began to start up. The ceiling began to open, reviling the light blue sky. Captain Mitchell, Karone, Joel, Angela and the baby all watched as the ship flew up leaving the building, heading up to the sky to outer space. They all stood there watching until they could no longer see the ship. The room never had been so silent before. Everyone's mind was on. Would that ever see any of them again? Would they stop the CellBorgs once and for all? Joel put his arm around Angela holding her close to him. Angela rested her head on Joel shoulder. Captain Mitchell was still staring deep off in the distance his concerns lied with his son. And although he would never say it out loud. He was grateful that Dana and Carter had not joined the mission. It was bad enough having one child on this mission, not to mention three. Karone on the other hand had three people to worry about up there, her brother, her sister-in-law and of course her boyfriend. She loved them all very much, and wasn't prepared to lose them all.  

Angela then noticed something lying on the ground where the mega ship once was. She placed her daughter in Joel's arms and started to walk over to the object lying on the ground. Everyone stared at her wondering what she was doing. Angela bent down and picked up what looked to be some sort of spray can. She looked at it oddly it wasn't your everyday spray can. The others all gathered around her, and looked at the spray can object. "What do you think it is?" asked Joel looking at the can. Angela had a confused blank look on her face.

"I'm not sure. It looks like a spray can, but it's unlike anything I ever seen before," The can was an odd oval shape and silver in color. There was no label to identify what it was for. 

"Maybe it was something Andros has onboard the ship," suggested Captain Mitchell. It was a possibility. All eyes fell on Karone she was the only one there that could answer the question.  

"Don't look at me I've never seen anything like that before," Joel took the can from his wives hands, and started walking over to the trash can. He seemed to be getting restless of this guessing game. He wanted to go home and forget about today. Although he knew that was unlikely. 

"It's probably nothing, just some old trash that may have been dropped while we were cleaning out the ship," said Joel not thinking anything of it. Everyone seemed to agree with him. It was a likely thing that could have happened. There had been a lot of things that they had tossed away on the ship. Things that was no longer needed or useful. And besides everyone wanted to head home, clear their heads, and hope the next few days or so pass by quickly. 

************************

They had been up in space for a couple of hours now. Everyone was scattered aboard the ship. Some where in the mess hall getting something to eat, others were in the bunk room resting. Andros and Jason were in the main deck control room, as they were making their course to Aquatar. Andros and Jason hadn't spoken too much to each other, as a matter of fact everyone has been pretty quite, ever since Andros and Jason had explained what they had learned from the message Zordon has left them. Jason sighed as he watched Andros work around the control making sure everything was set as it should. Jason knew he had been hard on Andros when he and the others first learned the CellBorgs were back. In fact he somewhat had blamed Andros in a way. "Andros……" Andros looked over his shoulder. "Look I'm sorry for getting upset with you before. It wasn't your fault this happened,"

"It's not yours either….." Andros could see this really was hard on Jason. Jason nodded his head. It wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't theirs. It wasn't Tommy's and it wasn't Zordons. This was difficult on them all, because they wanted someone to blame, but there was no one. 

"Yeah," his voice was just a whisper. Andros gave a brief smile, before turning back looking at the tracking location device, he was working on.

"We should be near Aquatar in a half hour, to pick up Billy," 

"That's great. It's been a while since I've seen him," The last time Jason had seen Billy was when Billy had contacted them saying that he needed Tommy. Jason bit his lips wondering how Billy and he would act with each other. He hoped they could just pick up from where they had left off. But somehow Jason knew it might not be as simple as that. After everything that had happened with Tommy. Things would be different now, much different. But still Jason was happy to be able to see his old friend after all this time, even with the baggage that will come with it.

************************

Jen had been wondering around the ship getting to know her way around. She stopped when she came across the mess hall and found Eric sitting alone at the bench. He was playing with his spoon, moving around in his bowl. Jen could see that Eric appeared to be very depressed something that wasn't normal to see in Eric. She knew part of it was for concern for Wes. But there was something else behind it. That's when Jen remembered how Eric and Taylor had acted around each other. Something seemed to have happened between them she remembered. Jen sighed. She wasn't sure how she would be getting through to Eric. But she had to try. Eric had been helping her cope with her guilt for leaving Wes behind. Jen slowly walked into the mess hall and went and sat down across from Eric. Eric looked up at her, acknowledging her presence. "Hey. How you doing?"

Jen gave him a kind warm smile. "Okay. A little better," 

Eric nodded his head smiling. "That's good," Eric then looked back down at his plate of food, playing around in it with his spoon.

"Is everything alright Eric?" Jen voice was sudden.

"What do you mean?" Eric didn't look up at her.

"I mean with you and Taylor. You two seemed kind of off," Eric bit his lips. He had a feeling that was what Jen meant. Part of him was hoping she would bring it up. But on the other hand he needed to talk about it. And right now Jen was the only person aboard the ship he would feel comfortable talking to.

"Oh that…..It's nothing really. Were just having some problems is all," Eric's voice was soft and unsure. Eric sighed as he set his spoon down and pushed his plate away from him. "I don't know it's…..its just not working out," Jen could see this really was bothering Eric. This was the first time Jen had ever seen Eric act this way.

"I'm sorry. Did you guys have a fight?……Oh I'm Sorry. It's probably none of my business," Eric looked up at Jen smile.

"No. It'll probably do me some good to talk about it. The problem is I just don't know what the problem is," Jen got this confused look on her face. She wasn't all too sure what Eric meant by that. "Well we haven't really had any major fights. Just little things….."

"Like," 

"I don't know. I guess we can sometimes get on each other nerves. Were both control freaks, stuff like that," Eric put his head down. He wasn't sure how Taylor and he would work things out. Jen laughed lightly.

"Well I could have told you that a long time ago," Jen knew that both Eric and Taylor were mere images of each other. Eric looked up at her giving a dark annoyed look.   

"Gee thanks,"

"I'm sorry. Did Wes ever tell you how he and I used to around each other?" asked Jen. Eric shook his head no. "Well let's just say we both got off to a bad start. For awhile we were at each other necks constantly. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to slap him over the head," 

Eric smiled. "You two are pretty close now. I can barley keep your guys hands off each other," 

"Yeah. It took us sometime to trust each other and before I knew it I was in love with him and he was in love with me," Jen eyes then began to tear up from thinking about Wes. The two of them had come a long way from fighting with each other to no end to loving each other for all time. And now that could all end. Eric reached forward and grabbed Jen's hand.

"He's going to be okay Jen. He'll make it," Jen nodded her head.

"I know he will. Thanks you're a great friend,"

"So are you. And thanks for telling me about how you and Wes used to be. It helped a bit," And it really did help. Maybe all Taylor and he needed was time. Time to work things out and hopefully in the end they'll still be together. 


	13. Battle of all Battles 2 ch13

            The mega ship had come to a stop and now was resting by the planet Aquatar. Everyone was in the main room waiting for Billy to be teleported aboard. Andros had contacted Billy days before and explained to him the situation. Billy had been in shock not being able to believe what Andros told him. Xantara had never even spoken of a second coming of CellBorgs although; this had explained one thing to Billy that he had been wondering about.

            _"He's gone, isn't he?" Billy's voice was soft and his face depressed. Xantara walked up to Billy and placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled lightly. _

_            "Gone from this world yes, but he is still with you and your friends," Billy didn't respond. He was too hurt and depressed to respond. Billy put his head down sighing. Xantara took Billy's hand in her and then placed a piece of the light crystal in his hands. Billy looked down at it. Wondering what did it mean? What was it for? He then looked up at her, his eyes confused. "Someday you will understand. Now I must bid you farewell Billy of Aquatar and of Earth. I am no longer needed……" And with that Xantara disappeared away. Billy never saw her again. He was alone with his thoughts._

            Somehow she knew.

            The team of rangers Andros had put together stood still waiting for Andros to teleport Billy aboard. The only ones that really knew Billy were Jason and Rocky. Some of the others had heard about him. Jason and Rocky appeared to be the only ones that seemed uneasy about seeing their old friend. While the others seemed quite anxious to meet the original blue ranger. "Okay Billy I have a lock on you," Andros pushed the teleportation button. A couple of seconds later Billy was onboard the mega ship. Jason and Rocky eyed their old friend. It had been a while since they were last together. The ship fell silent. Andros then walked up to Billy to introduce the others and himself.  Andros hadn't actually met Billy face to face before. "It's on honor to meet you. I'm Andros," Andros put out his hand. Billy shook Andros hand.

            "It's good to finally have a face to the voice I've talked to," Andros smiled. Andros then started walking towards the group of rangers and began to introduce them one at a time, starting with Zhane.

            "This is Zhane," Billy walked up to Zhane and shook his hand. "This is my wife Ashley. I think you may have known her…" Billy glanced at Ashley for a moment. At first he didn't recognize her, but then it all came back to him.

            "Yes. Yes, now I remember. We went to Angel Grove High together I was a few grades ahead of you. It's good to see you again Ashley," Billy shook her hand and gave a kind smile.

            "It's good to see you again too," Andros then went to the three light speed rangers.

            "These three are part of….."

            "The light speed rangers," Andros, Kelsey and Chad all got confused looks on their faces. How did Billy know that, if he has been on another planet all this time? Billy had to chuckle the looks on their faces was priceless. Ryan couldn't help but laugh along with Billy "Captain Mitchell is my Uncle. Where do you think he got his technology from to create those morphers?" asked Billy staring at the morphers on their wrist. Kelsey and Chad looked right a Ryan. Before he left for Aquatar Billy gave information on the original morphers to his Uncle. Billy had known his uncle had been researching on creating a defensive force to fend against demons. He knew the information on the morphers was just what his Uncle needed. 

            "Hold it. You mean to tell us that you knew all along that Billy was your cousin and you didn't tell us?" asked Kelsey starting at Ryan. Ryan got this big grin on his face.

            "Well I wasn't fully sure. It has been a very long time since I've seen Billy. If you haven't forgotten I was taken from my family and raised by demons," 

            "Oh yeah," said Chad as him and Kelsey each other this very confused and shock full looks on their faces. This hadn't been anything they had expected to happen. Then again, years ago they never expected they would ever be power rangers. Billy just shook his head grinning. He faced Ryan for the first time in years. The last time the two had seen each other was when they were just small children. 

            "It's good to see you again Billy,"

            "It's good to see you again too," Billy then hugged his cousin. And it probably has been the first time in the last few years that Billy has had contact with a member of his family. Andros was still getting over the shook of finding out that Billy had something to do with the creation of the light speed power. Once Billy was finished reuniting with his long lost cousin, it was time to meet two of the time force rangers.

            "Okay this is Jen Collins and Eric Myiers. They are two of the time force rangers," Billy looked at the two. He had heard a little bit about them, but not much. All he really knew was their powers came from the future.

            "Which one of you is from the future?" Jen stepped forward smiling.

            "I am. I learned a lot about you in the future mostly at the time force academy," Billy found it a little odd that people in the future were learning about him. It wasn't everyday that you find out your going to wind up in a history book. Yet, he had learned just about anything is possible. Billy smiled

            "I hope it was all good things,"

            "You can be sure of that," Billy nodded his head. His eyes then set on Eric. Eric put out his hand.

            "It's good to meet another member of the original team," 

            "Thank you," Billy then got a firm handshake from Eric. That left Rocky and Jason.

Andros then walked up behind Rocky and Jason placing his hands on their shoulders. "And these two guys. I'm pretty sure you know them," laughed Andros. The three reunited friends stared at each other in silence. Never have any of them felt so uncomfortable. Jason stood still as if some force was holding him back. Rocky would be the first one to take the first step.

"Billy it's good to see you. I really missed having your around,"

"I've missed you guys too. I just wish it was under better circumstances that I was here," Billy and Rocky hugged as they patted each other on the backs. Jason remained still and silent, it was far more difficult for him.  

******************************

Kim had fallen asleep in the chair that was in the nursery. The room was dark due to the night sky. Trent and Tom were both fast asleep in their cribs. Kim looked to be shivering a little. She had forgotten to close the window. A ghostly presence seemed to surround the room. Tommy appeared out of no where. He walked over to the window and closed it shut. He then walked over to Kim and grabbed a blanket that was sitting on the dresser and covered it over her body. Kim's body stopped shivering. Tommy smiled lightly as he watched Kim sleep soundly. He knelt down on his knees to stare at her face. He brushed her hair away from her eyes. The sounds of soft cries started to surround the room. Tom and Trent had woken up. Tommy leaned closer to Kim and kissed her gently. "You rest I'll take care of the boys," Kim moaned in her sleep. Tommy stood up and headed over to the cribs. The two cribs were side by side. Tommy looked down at his sobbing sons. "Shh guys its okay. Daddy's here," Tommy bent down and picked up Trent. He then walked around to the other crib and picked up Tom. Tommy smiled as he carefully rocked his sons in his arms. The cries seemed to differ away the more Tommy rocked them slowly. The two boys looked their eyes with their father. Their eyes were not fearful but peaceful as if they knew who he was. They started to blink their eyes a few times feeling sleep come back over them, but it seemed they were both fighting to keep sleep away just a bit longer. As if they knew that once they closed their eyes, their father would be gone. 

Once they had both fallen asleep Tommy put them back into their cribs. He stood over the cribs watching them sleep. "Don't worry guys. I'm not going to let anything happen to your Uncle Jason," Tommy started to hear moment behind him. He slowly turned around. Kim was yawning and stretching her arms out, blinking her eyes.

Kim blinked her eyes and that's when she noticed someone was there. It looked like, but it couldn't be. Kim quickly opened her eyes. It was gone. She stood up and looked around the room no one was there. Kim's eyes then set on the window. It was closed. "I could have sworn I didn't close it," She then ran her hands over her warm arms. Warm? Kim turned around and found a blanket lying on the chair. How had a blanket come to be over her body? Kim shook her head. Thinking she was going crazy or perhaps nuts. She then walked up to the cribs to check on her sons. She glanced down at them seeing they were fine and fast asleep. She started to turn around when it hit her. She looked back at the boys. They were her sons, but they were not in their rights cribs. Trent was in Toms and Toms was in Trent's. Kim shook her head laughing. "Well I guess even in the after life you're still forgetful. It's good to know that at least one thing hasn't changed," Kim's voice was sad, but happy at the same time. She knew that Tommy would always be there for her, when ever she needed him. 

******************************

Jason found Billy working in the lab alone. Jason knew in order for this whole mission to work. He and Billy needed to talk. "Billy," Billy looked up from his work. He had been working on the ships invisibility shield, to make sure once they landed on the planet the invisible shied would work. Billy knew Jason felt uneasy, and he couldn't blame him. He felt the same way. The last time they had seen each other, wasn't exactly under good times. Billy sighed.   

"Jason….." Jason walked in his head down. He wasn't sure how to start things out or even how to bring up what they needed to talk about. Billy got up and started to walk up to Jason. 

"Jason I don't want to beat around the bush," Jason nodded his head. "If you want to blame for what happened to Tommy. I understand…." Jason quickly jumped in, that was the last think he wanted.

"No," Billy looked to be very surprised. He would have thought that they would of all have blamed him. It had been him that contacted them about what Tommy needed to do. It had been him that took Tommy away from them.  "I don't blame you. No one blames you, not even Kim," Billy looked to be confused. 

"Then why when I arrived……." Jason bit his lips. He had acted as though he blamed Billy when he first saw him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I wasn't sure how it was going to be. It's been a while and the last time we spoke to each other, was when we lost Tommy," Jason put his head down. "But I don't blame you," Jason took a deep breath. "And you shouldn't either…," Jason's eyes fell on Billy. Billy sighed. He had been hiding his guilt from everyone else and it had been working, but Jason seemed to have gotten passed his shield. That is what always made Jason a good leader. He always seemed to know what his friends were feeling.

"I know I shouldn't. It's just hard," Jason nodded his head understanding. "And I have to admit I felt a little uneasy about seeing you again after everything that has happened," Jason nodded his head. 

"I kind of wish we could just pick off where we left off at," Billy sighed he wished that too, but that wouldn't be possible. Too much time had passed and a lot had happened...

Billy gave a faint smile. "Maybe we can just start over," 

Jason smiled. "I like that….Friends?" Jason put out his hand.

"Always," Billy and Jason shook hands. They may not have been able to start back from where they had left off, but they could start over, a fresh start. A new beginning.


	14. Battle of all Battles 2 ch14

            It had been a day since they landed on the planets grounds, not counting the hours it took to get them here. The computer hadn't detected anything yet, but that didn't mean they weren't out there. The mega ship was set on invisible mode that way it would be harder for the CellBorgs to find them. Everyone looked out the window seeing the dark and gloomy planet. There was no light what so ever to the planet, complete darkness. "Billy you stay here and monitor are surroundings. Were going to go and check around," announced Andros. Billy nodded his head.

            "Alright, be careful there's no telling what you'll find out there. If you run into trouble I can teleport you in as long as you're still in range," replied Billy. 

            "We'll do," Andros started walking towards the hatch just as Billy began to open it using the ships controls. The other rangers followed behind Andros side by side, all of them looking at each other. Unsure of what they will come across on this planet. They were all more afraid then they ever have been before.

************************

            Alex was walking circles around the room. Katie and Lucas were just staring at him, wondering how the heck he could go on like that nonstop. They have been here for the last few hours trying to track Steelix down, by using their super computer. Each prisoner at time force is encoded with a chemical which can be tracked by using the computer. The only flaw they had was once they found where he was, they wouldn't be able to get to him. Trip was working fast paced on the computer, punching in buttons and numbers of all types. "Anything?" asked Alex as he stopped behind Trip leaning over the young mans shoulder. 

            "No nothing," replied Trip. Alex punched his hand against Trip's chair.

            "Drat!!" Alex turned away from Trip and went back to walking circles around the room. Lucas and Katie had, had about enough of Alex pacing.

            "Alex will you sit down already. You're starting to make me feel dizzy," complained Katie.

            "Not to mention your wearing out the floor," Lucas pointed out. Alex stopped suddenly. He had realized he had been pacing, and it probably was making them all nervous.  He sighed as he went over and took a seat next to Lucas and Katie.

            "Sorry. I'm just worried," Alex put his head down. He knew what would happen if Steelix ever got a hold of Jen. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. Katie put her arm behind his back.

            "We all are. But Jen's has beaten Steelix before, she can do it again," replied Katie. Alex nodded his head, Katie was right. But that still didn't mean he didn't have a reason to worry.

            "I found him," Trips voice brought them all to their feet as they crowded around their green haired friend. The three stared at the computer unsure of what the readings meant that were on the screen. They could not read all the codes or numbers to know enough of what it meant.

            "Well where is he Trip? Tell us," requested Lucas. 

            "Oh sorry. I forgot you guys never were trained to read this stuff," Trip leaned back and turned around in his chair so he could face them. "According to the readings he's not on Earth. He's on another planet in the…."

            Alex's eyes lit up before Trip even finished his sentence. "Norix system," Alex finished. The three stared at Alex's face. 

            "Alex you look like you've just seen a ghost," said Lucas. The look on Alex's face was frightful, not a look any of them had ever seen on Alex. It was very unlike Alex to ever look so scared.

            "The Norix system? That's now? Isn't that where they……." Katie started.

            "Yes," Alex answered her question. Lucas started putting pieces together in his mind of what they knew of the past and what would have happened.

            "But…Jen's……..Jen's….."

            "I know…." Alex finished putting his head down. If they were concerned before they were even more concerned now. Their hearts all started racing, from their fear. They knew when and where Steelix was, but they couldn't do a thing about it.

            "But if he's there during that time that means……." Trip face looked to be turning white as a ghost.

            "The future could change," Lucas voice was just, but a whisper. No one said a word after that. The room fell into a deep uncomfortable silence, with concerned glance shared back and fourth.

************************

            The group of rangers walked around together on the dark planet. There was no light whatsoever, you couldn't even see the stars or the moon, and that included the sun. The only light any of them had were the flashlights each of there were carrying around. The planets grounds were rocky and mountains seemed to be just about everywhere. So far they had found no buildings or any life at all. Kelsey and Chad kept close together. "And I thought its dark when the power goes out," committed Chad on the darkness.

            "Yeah I know what you mean. You defiantly would never get a good tan here,"

            "Unless you're a ghost," laughed Chad. Kelsey hit Chad hard in the shoulder.

            "Hey!"

            "Guys keep it down," whispered Ryan firmly as he walked passed the two. Ryan was searching all over stopping and looking in every direction where he shunned his flashlight, but was coming up with nothing. All he could see were more mountains off in the distance. 

            Andros walked around while he looked down at his small tracking device. It wasn't picking up on anything. Ashley walked by his side being Andros other set of eyes while he was using the tracking radar to see if he could pick up on anything. She was using her eyes, just incase a CellBorg decided to sneak up on them. Zhane, Jason and Rocky walked up behind Andros. It seemed as though Andros had taken over as leader, even though it was never said who would be the leader of the mission. "Anything?" asked Jason. Ashley shook her head no.

            "No nothing.  I don't understand they should be here," Zhane looked up and looked around seeing nothing, but the same darkness, rocky mountains, and dirt grounds. Zhane knew Andros was right something had to me here. What else could of that been that did that to the computers?

            "Maybe, they heard we were coming, and decided hightail it out of here," joked Rocky.

            "I doubt it," replied Andros looking up from to device, not finding Rocky's commit amusing.

            "Then where could they be?" asked Jason. They have been searching for a least an hour plus and have not come up with anything. Jason voice was concerned, if the CellBorgs are out here then their probably hiding, waiting to attack, when they least suspect it. 

            "Maybe we should check up…….." Zhane voice was cut off by Eric.

            "WATCH OUT!!" yelled Eric as he dived to the ground taking Jen with him losing their flashlights in the process, as the powerful blast missed them. Dirt flew high up from the ground landing on top of the two. The others quickly turned around and found at least twelve CellBorgs facing them. They were all stunned at first whether it was because they didn't believe it to be true or they were all scared stiff. There were the CellBorgs facing them with those same red glowing eyes. Eric and Jen got their bearings back and got to their feet to join their friends. 

            Eric and Jen brushed the dirt off of their closes. "You guys okay," asked Ryan as he turned to look at the two time force rangers.

            "Yeah thanks," answered Jen as she stared out in front of her. The red eyes glowed brightly, it being besides the flashlights the only light. The only good thing about this was they would be able to see the CellBorgs without the flashlights the only down part of this was the only way to defeat the CellBorgs was with a source of light. And they learned from the last time flashlights did little good for them.

            "Andros, I think its time to turn these CellBorgs into scrap metal," Eric said firmly, as he glanced at the CellBorgs darkly. Everyone had to agree with Eric it was time to kick some Borg butt. 

            "Right! Alright everyone, you know what to do!" They all nodded and got into fighting stances. Jason and Rocky walked forward. The two glanced at each other, and then they dropped their flashlights to the ground.

            "Dragon Power!" they both yelled out. In a flash of light they became the red and blue dragon rangers. Andros, Ashley and Zhane stepped forward joining Rocky and Jason. Ashley and Zhane waited for Andros to give the command.

            "Alright lets rocket!" Andros along with Zhane and Ashley morphed into the red, silver and yellow space rangers. Ryan, Chad and Kelsey glanced at each other before stepping forward.

            "Light speed rescue!" yelled both Chad and Kelsey in a flash of light the two morphed into the blue and yellow light speed rescue rangers. Now it was Ryan's turn.

            "Titanium power!" yelled Ryan, in a flash of light Ryan morpher into the titanium light speed rescue ranger. Now all that was left was Eric and Jen. Jen and Eric stepped forward; both of them were ready to take care of business.

            "Time force time force,"

            "Quantum power!" yelled Eric, as he morphed in the Quantum ranger. But something was very wrong. Eric had heard Jen call out her morpher, but she never morphed. "Jen, why didn't you morph?"

            Jen looked to be in shock and confusion. Why hadn't she? "I don't know," she tried again but nothing happened. "It's not working," she was frantic. She knew she'd be a sitting duck against the CellBorgs without her ranger powers to protect her.  

            The CellBorgs gave the rangers no time to react to Jen situation, they charged at the rangers blasting away. Eric quickly took charge getting in front of Jen taking a powerful blast that pushed him back. Eric was dazed but shook the pain off. He drew his defender blaster out and started blasting at the CellBorgs, but like the last time it had little effect on them. "Eric are you okay?" asked Jen still being shielded by the quantum ranger.

            "I'm fine you need to stay back, until were able to figure out why you weren't able to morph," Another blast was coming right at them, Eric reacted fast diving to the ground taking Jen with him. The blast flew right over the two, hitting the ground a few feet ahead of them.

            Ryan and Zhane were back to back as they blocked the blasts from the CellBorgs with their swords sending the beams right back at them. But even the CellBorgs own powers were not enough to destroy them. All the blast seemed to do was temporarily sting them. "I don't know how long I can keep at this," Zhane remarked. His arms were growing tired from swinging his sword back and fourth. Ryan had to agree this was tiring and he knew the CellBorgs knew they could only last for so long.

            "I know what you mean, but we have to keep trying!"

            Jason and Rocky seemed to be in a bind they were both cornered up against a rocky mountain and CellBorgs blocking every way out. Jason and Rocky drew out their blaster and started to blast at the CellBorgs, but the blast seemed to only bounce right off the CellBorgs. They were in trouble, and if they think of something quick they were both dead. "Any ideas" asked Rocky.

            "I thought you were the one with all the bright idea," Rocky laughed, his voice frightened.

            "Yeah, well normally I'm not about to have the living daylights kicked out of me," replied Rocky. Sure it was easy to come up with something when your not about to be killed. Rocky and Jason were frozen at what to do, their weapons were useless and they had no way out. 

            Chad and Kelsey had managed to break away from the CellBorgs that had gotten a hold of them. The two were running right for Jason and Rocky with CellBorgs running right behind them. Kelsey then noticed one of their flashlights lying on the ground. She dived to the ground rolling to the ground. She quickly jumped up and tossed the flashlight over to Rocky and Jason. "Jason! Rocky! Catch,"

            Rocky and Jason saw the flashlight just above them. "Act fast Rocky," Rocky jumped up in the air catching the flashlight in his hand, as he did a flip over the CellBorgs that had been blocking him and Jason. Rocky landed on his feet right behind the CellBorgs.

            "Hey bolt brains!" The CellBorgs quickly turned around just as Rocky shined the flashlight in their eyes. Jason knew he had to act quickly. The flashlight wouldn't do much to stop the CellBorgs. The two CellBorgs shielded their eyes from the light. Jason used his sword and slashing the two CellBorgs, just as Jason was about to strike again the two CellBorgs turned around grabbing Jason by the arms and threw him over their shoulders. Jason landed right on top of Rocky. The two fell to the ground dazed and winded. 

            A moment later Kelsey and Chad would join the two as the CellBorgs that had been chasing them caught up with them. Kelsey and Chad landed right next to Rocky and Jason. They all tried to get to their feet but were unable too. They were too tired and hurt and needed time to gain their strength back.

            Andros and Ashley who hadn't been doing any better then the rest could see their friends in trouble. And to their other side Ryan and Zhane were in trouble as well, both of them were missing their weapons which had been the only thing that been protecting them from the blast. And Eric had his hands tied with needing to protect himself as well as Jen. Andros knew he had to do something otherwise they were all dead. Andros tried to push through the CellBorgs that were circling him and Ashley. But he was only pushed back in. The laughter of them sickened Andros. "Andros, contact Billy maybe he teleport us back," Andros stared at the CellBorgs. He didn't want to leave. Not now, but he knew if they didn't retreat they would never win. 

            "I really don't want to, but you're right," Andros sighed. "Billy, bring us back and do it quickly," His voice was frustrated and upset. This was not how he hoped things would turn out. 

            "I'm on it!" In a flashing of light each of the rangers disappeared away from the battle, leaving the CellBorgs behind. Laughing darkly they had one this battle.


	15. Battle of all Battles 2 ch15

            It had been a few hour since Billy teleported them all back to the ship. Andros of course was upset and drew himself away from the others, taking off on his own on the ship. Everyone thought it was best to let Andros cool off before any of them would talk with him. Most of everyone was resting or getting something to eat in the mess hall. Jen had been with Billy getting some test down. Eric had stayed with her the whole time. He wasn't sure why. He knew Jen would be fine on her own, but perhaps he was doing it more so for Wes, then her. He knew if Wes was here. He wouldn't leave her side, not ever more a second. Billy was running a scan up and down Jen's body, while the computer gathered up the information.

            "You have any idea at all why you wouldn't be able to morph?" asked Billy. He knew more information on everyone else's morphers, only because the information on those morphers had come from Zordon or him. He knew nothing about Jens morpher or Erics. Their morphers were 1000 years ahead of his knowledge on morphers. Billy wasn't ever sure if the scanner and computer would be able to pick up on why Jen was unable to morph.

            "No. I'm just as confused as you. This has never happened before," Jen responded. She had played the question over and over in her mind for the last few hours and had come up with nothing.

            "Would Wes's morpher have anything to do with it?" asked Eric. Billy continued to run the scanner over Jen as the computer gathered the information. Jen shook her head no.

            "No, once Wes had activated the red morpher that released mine and the others," Eric nodded his head. He too was just as curious as to why Jen was unable to morph, or more perhaps fearful. What would happen the next time they were fighting against the CellBorgs? He and the others could only protect Jen for so long.

            "Have you been sick at all recently?" asked Billy, trying to come up with reasons as to why she hadn't been able to morph. Jen thought about it for a moment.

            "I was sick about three or four weeks ago, for a couple of days. Nothing much though," replied Jen. Billy nodded his head. BEEP. That beep let Billy know the scanner was finished gathering up its information. Billy turned to the computer and set the scanner down. He pushed a few buttons.

            "Well?" asked Eric looking over at the screen. Billy stared at the screen.

            "It's going to take a least a few days or so for the computer to process all the information. Normally it wouldn't take this long, but since your morpher is from the future. It will take longer for the computer to gather up," It wasn't the answer Jen or Eric had been hoping for, but it was better then nothing. 

            "Thanks Billy," replied Jen giving him a kind smile. Billy nodded his head.

            "No problem, that's what I'm here for,"

***********************

Ashley watched from her table as Chad and Kelsey sat close together. They had just finished their meal and now were locking hands with each other. The two looked so happy and in love. Ashley sighed they seemed so much like how her and Andros used to be. But after they had gotten married Andros had went back to his old ways of pushing her away, like he had in the beginning. Sometimes she wondered if Andros was happy being with her, or if he rather be on some mission alone without her.

***********************

            Zhane walked into what looked to be the weapon room. There were weapons all over, blaster and swords of all types. Zhane looked to be looking for parts for his sword. He began searching through the parts that were stored away on a shelf. He kept moving parts around as if he were searching for a certain part. "Ah here you are," he grabbed a hold of it. "You should fix my sword up just like new," Zhane started to head out of the room, when he noticed something seemed out of place or was missing. He stared at the wall where he had thought two rifle blasters had been placed, but now only saw one. "Weird I could have sworn Andros had two of those aboard the ship," Zhane stood there for a moment, but then decided that perhaps, he was wrong. Zhane walked out of the weapon storage room, closing the door behind him. Once Zhane was gone a dark shadow crept out. The shadow appeared to be holding some sort of large rifle blaster, laughing darkly.

***********************

            Ashley could hear Chad and Kelsey laughing together, enjoying each others company. Ashley smiled briefly, as if she were happy for their happiness, but longed for her own. She looked at her watch it was close to seven at night. Andros was to suppose to have met her about on hour ago. Ashley sighed, knowing very well, where he was and what he was doing. Ashley got up and left the mess hall.

***********************

            Zhane was walking down one of the ships halls. He was headed to grab something to eat before he would head in for the night. He knew he and the others would need to be rested up. There was no telling when the next battle would be.  "Zhane! Hey buddy!" said Ryan as he came up from behind Zhane. Ryan about jumped Zhane almost knowing the silver ranger over. 

            "Man you sure know who to sneak up behind a guy," Zhane smiled as Ryan released him. Ryan laughed as he walked in front of Zhane.

            "Yeah. Call it a gift,"

            "You headed to the mess hall?" asked Zhane.

            "Sure am. Hey I'll race you," winked Ryan. Zhane laughed, he was always up for a challenge. 

            "Sure, but loser cleans up," said Zhane getting into a running position.

            "You're on!" Ryan got lined up with Zhane. Jen and Eric had just come out from the hall they had been walking down and found Zhane and Ryan getting ready to race each other.

            "Oh man!" Ryan looked at Zhane wondering what the problem was. 

            "What is it man?" Zhane turned to face Ryan.

            "I forgot to drop this part off in my room. Man!" complained Zhane, not wanting to go all the way back, and come all the way back here to head to the mess hall.

            "I can take it back for you Zhane. I was headed towards the weapons room anyways. The bunk rooms are on my way," Jen offered. 

            "Thanks," replied Zhane handing her the part for his sword. "Alright now I'm ready," said Zhane giving Ryan a cocky smile. The two then started running up the hall, almost knocking over Eric and Jen. Eric and Jen had to laugh.

            "You going to need any help picking out a weapon?" asked Eric. Everyone thought until they were able to figure out why Jen was unable to morph. That she should have a weapon on her at all time, just in case.

            "Thanks. But I think I can handle that one my own," replied Jen.

            "Okay. I'll see you in the mess hall," said Eric patting her on the shoulder. He then headed in the direction that Ryan and Zhane had taken off in. Jen headed in the opposite direction. 

***********************

            Ashley found Andros working alone in the main room. He was going over readings and scans. She walked in and looked at him. He looked up at her, but either he didn't see or he just wasn't acknowledging that he had seen her. Andros looked back down at his work on the computers, and continued to work. "Andros," There was a long pause before Andros would look up.

            "Huh," he looked away from his work to see what Ashley wanted. Ashley walked up to face him.

            "You didn't come to dinner,"

            "I'm working. This is really important Ash you know that. With out having a significant light source, it's going to be difficult to beat the CellBorgs," Ashley sighed. It seemed to her that's all he ever cared about was his work as a ranger. And it wasn't that this mission wasn't important to her, she knew it was. But it seemed to her Andros put more time and effort in his job as a ranger, more than his relationship with her.

            "Am I not important?" Andros looked at her confused. What did she mean by that?

            "What?" Not seeming to be getting the point.

Ryan ran passed the room, with Zhane not too far behind. A second later Zhane had about passed the room, but stopped suddenly as if the conversation between Ashley and Andros had caught his ear. 

            "This will always be how it is. Wont it?" Ashley was on the verge of tears. Andros didn't seem to understand what her problem was. 

            "What do you mean Ash? What's wrong?" asked Andros walking up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder gently, looking into her eyes.

            "You'll never be able to give it up. Will you? Not after this mission or the next or the next. Not even for me," Her words caught Andros off guard. He never thought he would ever hear Ashley ask him that.

            "Ashley, I….I….." Ashley shook her head, tears going down her face. "Honey," Andros tried to draw her into a hug, but she pushed his arms away and ran out of the room. Andros sighed heavily.

***********************

            Jen walked into the weapon room, and began looking at the several different blasters on the table. Some were small and handheld, while others were quit large. A shadow then began to creep behind Jen, without her knowing until it was too late. The dark figure raised his arms up, one heading towards Jens mouth and the other towards her waste. Jen felt hands grab a hold of her, she struggle to get free, but couldn't. She then tried to call for help, but her words were softened by the cold grey silver hand that covered her mouth. The dark figure then turned Jen around, so he could be face to face with her. 

            "Hello Jen. Miss me, because I've missed you," he laughed. The look of horror and terror showed in Jen's eyes. She was scared to death of who her captor was. Jen again tried to cry for help but couldn't. "I have special plans in store for you," he laughed darkly as Jen tried again and again to break free, but he was much stronger then she was.  

***********************

"You know she right," said Zhane as he walked up behind Andros. He had overheard the conversation him and Ashley were having. Andros turned around his face annoyed and upset. 

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Just like it sounds," Zhane crossed his arms over his chest. Andros shook his head not believing his best friend wasn't on his side or understood where he was coming from. "She's your wife Andros. She has a right to want a family. A lot more then all of this," Zhane waved his arms around. Mainly pointing out that they were on another planet, on a mission to destroy the CellBorgs. Andros gave Zhane a dark stare and started to walk pass his friend brushing his shoulder against his.

            "Yeah well maybe she should have thought about that before marrying me," replied Andros harshly. Andros started for the exit of the main deck room. But Zhane wasn't finished.

            "Who was it again? Who asked who to marry them?" Andros froze right where he stood. It had been him that asked Ashley to marry him. He had done it shortly after they returned to earth and not too long after that, they had gotten married. It was a small wedding, mostly Ashley's family, and some friends they both have shared. Andros slowly turned around to face Zhane once again.

            "This is my life Zhane. It's all of ours. We made a promise remember," Andros's face was firm. Zhane nodded his head. He knew Andros took great pride in being a ranger, perhaps too much pride.

            "Yeah we did, but we also made a promise to stay true to ourselves. Which is why once this mission is over, I'm turning my morpher in……,"

            "WHAT!" Andros was shocked and probably furious. "When did you decide this? How?" Zhane could tell Andros wasn't too happy about this. Zhane bit his lip. He knew this would be how Andros would react, which is why he never told him until now.

            "I decided it awhile ago, so have the others, T.J. Cassie, Ashley and Carlos have already prepared to turn them in and send them back to KO-35," Andros just shook his head angrily. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like his friends had turned against him.

            "I don't believe this! Ashley never mentioned anything to me about this," Andros snapped. Zhane got right up to Andros face.

            "Because she knew how you would react. Andros you make it as though being a ranger is your whole life…."

            "IT IS MY WHOLE LIFE!" Andros snapped again.

            "No it's not! Look at yourself Andros, you had your whole life right in front of you the whole time and you didn't even know it. Ashley loves you. She wants to have a family with you. She doesn't want to be a ranger for the rest of her life. She wants to have a real life, one that doesn't evolve saving the world twenty-four seven. We all do," Zhanes words were soft, but firm, hitting Andros like a rock. Andros didn't respond. His anger was burning up inside. "You want to know what I think," Andros eyes Zhane his eyes dark and firm. Not sure if he could take anymore of this.

            "What?"

            "I think you're scared to give up being a ranger. Because for as long as I've know you that all you known," Andros gave a pouting protest look." You wanted to join the ranger program to go and find your sister, fight the monsters, and save the universe. But you've done all that," Zhane knew he was right.

            "I'm not scared….." Andros words came out too quick.

            "Really," Zhanes eyes just got all wide-eyed. Andros was getting sick and tired of Zhanes smartass remarks.

            "You know wh…….." Just as Andros was about to tell Zhane off a loud explosion was heard. The two looked at each other fearful for what it could mean. The two quickly went running into the direction of where the explosion came from.


	16. Battle of all Battles 2 ch16

            The sounds of the blaster fire could be heard all over the ship. Rocky and Jason were in their bunk room resting when they heard the blasts. Rocky rolled off the top bunk, jumping to the ground. Jason sat up from his bunk looking at Rocky in an alarming way. Maybe it had been nothing? Maybe they were just hearing things? Then there was another blast and another. They knew then something was very wrong. The two quickly ran out of the bunk room and were headed straight towards the sound of blaster fire.

            "What do you think it is?" asked Rocky as he followed behind Jason.

            "I don't know, but I don't like it," 

******************************

Andros and Zhane had been the first to arrive with Chad, Kelsey and Billy not too far behind them. Smoke from the blaster gun hid whatever was behind the dusky smoke. All any of them could see were shadows, unable to tell who or what was behind the smoke.  Jason and Rocky were coming up from behind the five running as fast as their feet would carry them. They stopped suddenly almost sliding on their bare feet in the process, before they would run into the others, who were just standing there looking at the smoke. Everyone stood still fearing what could be behind the smoke. They all stood there in silence waiting for the smoke to clear. Eric and Ryan were the last to join up with them. Eric had his blaster pointed and ready to take care of whatever it was that had caused the several blaster shots, they had heard only moment ago "The smokes beginning to clear!" announced Zhane. Eric stepped forward with his defender gun pointed out ready to fire. The others all stood back waiting and fearing for the worst.

            The smoke slowly faded away and they were all faced with something none of them had been suspecting. Eric couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be? He lowered his arms down, as he said her name. "Jen?" 

            "Ashley!" yelled Andros started to rush forward but was stopped by Zhane, pulling him back. Andros struggled to get free of Zhane's grip.

            "Andros look," Andros looked right at what Zhane had pointed out to him. Jen had a blaster gun pressed against Ashley's neck. Andros felt his whole world begin to tumble down. Andros then saw the fear in Ashley's eyes, she was terrified to death. Everyone was in shock wondering. What the heck was wrong with Jen? Had she lost her mind? Eric started to step forward wanting to get to the bottom of this.

            "What going on Jen? Let Ashley go" Jen glared at Eric darkly and snarled at him. That's when Eric saw it. The change in Jen's eyes, they were dark and red around the edges. Eric gulped now knowing this wasn't Jen who they were dealing with. Eric looked at Ashley now very concerned for her life. Eric slowly began to step back knowing any quick movements from him or the others could kill Ashley. "It's not Jen," Eric said. His voice jumpy and terrified.

            That was when the rest of them saw the change in Jen. Her form was violent and stern like a wild animal. Everyone gulped. Horror and fear began to grow deeper in all of them. None of them knew what to do or say. They knew they should morph, but that defiantly would get Ashley hurt or even worse, killed. They all knew Jen would have plenty of time to take a shot on her. 

            Andros had his eyes locked with Ashley's. He couldn't stand to see her in such distress and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He began breathing deeply. He felt like he was going crazy. "Andros you need to settle down," Zhane said as he firmly grabbed a hold of his friends shoulder. Andros shook his head, Zhane was right he had to get a grip. Kelsey and Chad were still in shock of what was going on. The two just stood there watching, unable to do anything.

            "How did this happen? What happened to Jen?" asked Ryan. Not understanding what could have caused Jen to change to the dark side. There was a long pause, where no one answered. Eric's eyes lit up. He had remembered a time when Wes had told him that once Jen had been turned evil and had beaten the crap out of him. But that was impossible. He was a thousand years in the future. Wasn't he?

            "It's impossible," said Eric. As if on cue another figure began to emerge from the shadows. He was laughing darkly as he finally reveled himself to the other rangers. A mutant tall and silvery now faced them, smiling darkly. Fear shivered down everyone's back none of them have ever seen this guy before. Who was he? How did he get here? Eric glared at the silver mutant, although he had never been faced with him before. He knew right away who he was. "Steelix," The others were somewhat in shook that Eric knew who this guy was.

            Steelix laughed darkly. "Ah the quantum ranger! I don't think we ever properly introduced, I'm Steelix," Steelix faced Eric holding out his hand in a cunning way. Eric gave the mutant a dirty look.

            "Sorry, but I don't shake hands with the likes of you," Steelix smiled darkly, as he lowered his arm down. "Now tell me. What have you've done with Jen?" Eric demanded. Steelix laughed darkly as he made his way back over by Jen and her hostage, Ashley.

            "What you don't like the improvement?" Everyone gave Steelix a sickened look. "I think it suites her quit well," Eric felt his anger burning up inside. He raised his arms up high and pointed his blaster right at Steelix.

            "Undue whatever you did to her now. Or I blow your lights out so help me God," If Steelix was afraid by Eric's words. He didn't show it.

            "You are in no position to be making threats. If you even so attempt to pull your trigger. Jen will take," he pointed at Ashley. "Her out," Eric gulped in, struggling with what to do. It was one thing if it was his life, but he couldn't risk Ashley getting hurt. Eric sighed, dropping his arms to his side. Steelix laughed lightly. He knew Eric wouldn't risk Ashley getting hurt. "Such a good solder," Eric gave Steelix a dark glance, and then turned away feeling like ashamed. 

            "What do you want?" demand Andros who was on the verge of tears, the agony he was feeling was very visible. Steelix seemed quit pleased with the agony that Andros and the others were going through.

            "Lets see. World domination has never been my thing. Money? Been there done that," Eric then knew what Steelix was after and he already had it. "What I want is Jen. I have no use for any of you. Let's just say Jen owes me," Steelix's eyes grew darker. Eric knew he had to do something before it was too late.

            "Jen you have to listen to me, were your friends. You have to fight it!" yelled Eric. He would never be able to forgive himself if they lost Jen to Steelix. Eric started forward again saying the same thing over and over. Everything happened so fast, by the time every realized what was happening it was already too late. 

            Jen pushed Ashley forward and shot her in the back again and again. Everyone dived to the ground to avoid other blaster shots. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Zhane dived to the ground taking Andros with him, who was still in shock as he had watched Ashley fall to the ground not moving. Eric had taking two shots in his arm. He dropped to the ground clenching his arm. Even while in pain Eric still tried to get through to Jen.

            "Jen. You have to stop this, were a team," But his words hadn't broken through whatever Steelix had down to her. Everyone then watched as Jen and Steelix disappeared away, teleporting off the ship. "JEN!!" yelled out Eric

******************************

Some hours later, Andros found himself sitting near Ashley's still form. She was laying on one of the medic beds, machines were all around her, keeping her alive. She had a large bandage on her forehead and around both of her wrist. She looked like she was dead. Andros sighed heavily as he held back his tears. Why had this happened? Why did it have to be Ashley? It should have been him. If only he hadn't pushed her away when she wanted to talk to him, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Andros had known what it feels like to lose someone he's close to. He's been there before, when his sister had been kidnapped, when Zhane got hurt. And now he could lose Ashley, forever, all because, he could never give up being a ranger. Zhane was watching from the room, his head down and depressed. He could feel Andros pain and sadness. He felt it too. None of them had been ready for this to happen.

            "You were right," Andros voice was so soft that Zhane almost didn't here it. In fact Zhane had thought that Andros had not known he had been standing there. Andros got up and cleared his throat. He turned around to face Zhane. "You were right. You were right Zhane…." Zhane didn't reply. He didn't know what to say or do.

******************************

_            He was in a dark place. He didn't know where to go. He had been hearing a voice call out to him. The young man searched around looking, but couldn't see anything, only darkness. "Wes you have to go back. It is not your time yet,"_

_            "I don't know where to go, everything is so dark,"_

_            "You have to try. Follow my voice," Wes tried to follow where the voice was coming from. But no mater where he turned, it all looked the same. It was the same darkness and emptiness in every direction._

_            "I can't. It's all the same,"_

_            "YES YOU CAN. Jen is in trouble, she needs you," the voice was growing louder and started to become familiar to Wes. _

_            "Jen….Who are you?" Wes turned around and around but saw nobody._

_            "I'm an old friend. Open your eyes Wes just open your eyes," the voice began to repeat again and again._

            "Wes. Son wake up. Wake up son…." Collins was standing over his son holding his hand tightly. 

            "I can't see…Jen…..Jen…"

            "Wes, come on son open your eyes. Open your eyes son," Collins repeated a few time over.

            "JEN!" Wes jumped up in agony pain feeling the great pain in his chest and right shoulder. Wes was breathing heavily, at first he wasn't sure where he was or what had happened. 

            "Wes you need to take it easy. You've been in a coma close to a week," Collins gently pushed his son back down. Wes looked at his father confused at first. A coma? How had he gotten in a coma? Then it all started to come back to him. The warehouse. He had been shot. That's when his bandaged up ribs became a reality. It hurt to move and even breath. 

            "Dad?" said Wes softly looking at his father as everything was starting to come clearer to him.

            "Yes, son it's me. Your going to be okay," said Collins smiling joyfully, happy to see Wes awake and somewhat alert. Wes took a moment for the pain to lessen in his chest and began to gain control of his breathing.

            "Man I had the weirdest dream. I thought Tommy was talking to me, at least I think it was him," Collins looked at Wes with concern. He wasn't making much since, but yet Wes had been in a coma close to weak. 

            "Well maybe you did. Maybe he brought you back to me," Wes turned and smiled at his father.

            "Yeah, maybe," Then it accord to Wes, Jen wasn't in the room. Fear then began to grow in him. Had she been shot? Was she hurt, or worse was she dead?" Dad, Jen where's Jen?" Wes asked, tears almost beginning to show. Collins gulped in, not sure how he was going to tell Wes. 

            "Now Wes…"

            "Oh God, No, please dad. Don't tell me that she was shot too," Collins was a little confused at first, but then it hit him. He laughed lightly, giving his son a bright reassuring smile.

            "No. No son. Nothing like that, she and Eric had to go on a mission. It seems the CellBorgs are back," 

            "The CellBorgs, but I thought…." Wes started to push himself up, but found it very painful to do so. His ribs were still broken and he only had one free arm to help push him up. His right arm was in a sling and bandaged up. "I have to see her…." Collins pushed his son back down a second time on the bed lightly.

            "Not so fast son. You need your rest," That's when Wes realized there was something his father wasn't telling him. 

            "What aren't you telling me?" Collins sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time, before Wes would realize there was something he had been leaving out. Collins let out a deep breath, this wouldn't be easy.

            "The mission Jen went on is on another planet," Wes didn't know what to say. He was more shocked to say the least. Although he knew he couldn't protest against it, Jen had been fine with him going to the moon for a mission. But still he was concerned. He knew what the CellBorgs were capable of. He had come close to dying at their hands.

            "Have you've heard anything?" asked Wes looking into his father's eyes.

            "No," Wes put his head down, sighing. Collins sighed knowing this was the last thing his son needed. Collins rubbed his sons head softly. "But I'm sure she's fine Wes. You know how Jen is," Wes had to smile at that. Jen was quit capable of taking care of herself.

            "Yeah. Your right, she probably doing fine," Collins smiled. 

******************************

            Everyone was in a resting room, which looked more like a conference room. Everyone looked tired and upset. None of them slept well last night for a number of reasons. That Steelix would come back while they were sleeping, Jen's situation, and deep concern for Ashley's life. Least from their minds was the real reason they had come here. The CellBorgs were still out there and they wouldn't wait for them to find a way to save Ashley or Jen and stop Steelix. Eric was a wreck. He looked like he didn't sleep at all. Silence had seemed to be all there was for the last twelve hours. Not even as much as two words were said between anyone. A door slid open and Andros walked in. Everyone looked at him expecting to see his eyes red from crying, but it was exactly the opposite. He looked firm and determined. He walked into the center of the room so he was facing them all. Everyone looked up at him. Wondering what was up? "As you know were going to need to send in for two backup rangers. I will be contacting Captain Mitchell as soon as I'm finished discussing the situation with Jen," Eric shot a look up at Andros. Where was he going with this?

            "Meaning?" asked Eric. Not sure if he like where this was headed. Andros didn't waste anytime responding to Eric.

            "Meaning we stick with our mission and take care of the CellBorgs as planed," Andros glanced at Billy. "Billy I need you to be working on a way to get a light source strong enough to take out the CellBorgs," Billy nodded his head. 

            "And what about Jen?" demanded Eric. Andros looked back over at Eric.

            "I was getting to that," Andros eyes them all and the look in his eyes tells them. Their not going to like what he has to say. "Our main priority is to take out the CellBorgs, so that comes first. If Jen gets in our way, I'm going to have to take her out……" Everyone jumped from their seat.

            "WHAT" growled Eric not believing what he had just heard? Jason, Rocky and Billy glanced at each other.

            "Last time I checked. Rangers don't take out rangers," stated Rocky. Jason stepped forward.

            "Yeah. When Tommy was under a spell we didn't take him out," Andros stared right at Jason. 

            "Yet. You would have if you had no choice? Which is why I'll be working on a weapon," responded Andros. Jason bit his lip and turned away. There had been a time when he had said they may have to take Tommy out, but luckily it never came to that. Both Rocky and Billy put their heads down, sighing heavily. Everyone else didn't seem to know how to respond to that or didn't want to say. Zhane just stood there motionless, tying to grasp what he was hearing.

Chad put his arm around Kelsey rubbing her back, as if things weren't bad enough as it is. Ryan just stood there shaking his head in disbelief.  Eric looked to be getting angrier by the minute. Eric walked right up into Andros's face. Andros stared at Eric firmly.

            "I can't believe you. Just because Jen, who I remind you had no control of her actions, injured your wife, you want to kill her!" Andros eyes widen as he got right into Eric's face. Everyone stood back, letting the two dish out what anger they had towards each other. Or they were too afraid of the both of them right now to get in-between them.

            "That has nothing to do with it!" Eric shook his head, not believe one word of it. "I will not let this Steelix and whatever he did to Jen, jeopardize this mission. If we do not succeed in destroying the CellBorgs, earth and universe is doom and then we all die," Andros face was firm, his teeth almost grinding. "You think I want to kill Jen, one of our own. Because I DON'T," That was the last thing Andros wanted to do. But they may have no choice. Just like he had no other choice, when Zordon had told him he had to destroy his energy tube. Eric sighed, knowing partly Andros was right. Their mission came first, as much as he hated to admit it. Eric gave Andros a very firm glare in the eyes.

            "Fine! But if anyone and I mean if, has to take Jen out. It'll be me," said Eric firmly. Eric felt if anyone should do it. It should be him. Jen was his friend, his partner, his best friend's wife and his boss's daughter-in-law. Andros took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't easy on any of them. In fact it was taking all he had in him to keep from breaking down.

            "Alright, but are you sure you can handle it?"

            "I'll do my part. You do yours. Jen means nothing to you, but she sure as hell means something to Wes, and that's why it's going to be me. Got it?" said Eric firmly. Andros was about to respond against Eric, but decided not too. It was true he hardly knew Jen perhaps it was better this way. But that still didn't mean he didn't care.

            "Okay. Okay," Andros gave everyone a sad look, now realizing what they all have just done. They had just planed to take out one of their own, if it came down to that. It seemed instead of things getting better things had only gotten worse and things would only get worse. And that's when it sunk in to Eric as to what. He just agreed he would do that when it really hit him. He felt this pain in his stomach that wouldn't go away. He never had been one to pray before, but he sure was now. He was praying that it wouldn't come down to him having to take Jen down.

            "Ah Jen…" Eric whispered softly so no one could hear, but everyone could tell he was in great agony, just like they all were.


	17. Battle of all Battles 2 ch17

            The past day in the mega ship seemed like a dream to everyone. None of them could believe what had happened. It was still a shock to everyone. Ashley was badly injured and it didn't look to good for her. Not only do they have the CellBorgs to worry about, but now they had Steelix and Jen to be concerned with. Although Steelix had made it clear all he wanted was Jen, that still didn't take away any fear or concern they held towards him. Including Jen. She was no longer, the Jen they once knew. Eric had been walking around like a zombie for the last day. He didn't look like he was getting much sleep, compared to the little sleep each of them got each night. None of them had gone back out to search out the CellBorgs, at least not until they figured out a plan that could help defeat the CellBorgs. Andros had been keeping his distance from everyone spending every waking moment with Ashley or working on the weapon, for Eric to take care of Jen, if it came down to that.

            Billy and Ryan were running a scan over the planet with the mega ships computers trying to see if they could find any way of possibly getting the sun to shine here. The two stood watching as the results printed out. Billy took the results and began reading over them. His cousin Ryan stood behind him. "Well, anything?" asked Ryan. Billy sighed as he put the results back down on the table. 

            "According to the results that purple greenish gas that surround the planet. It blocks away the sun. And right now I have no way of getting rid of it," Billy sighed biting his lip. They were running out of time. The longer they were here the less likely they would win. And it would only be a mater of time before the CellBorgs logged onto a ship being here. Although these CellBorgs were not as smart as the ones they had fought almost a year ago, that didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

            "What about when the backup ship comes. It's smaller. Could you possibly find a way to vaporize the gas with it?" Billy thought about it for a moment. 

            "I wouldn't even begin to know how to vaporize it," Billy sighed as he pulled out the necklace he wore around his neck with a piece of the light crystal hanging on it. "But she must of given me this for a reason……..There has to be a way. I just don't know what it is, yet," Billy sighed. He felt frustrated and down. In the past he had always come up with way to solve their problems, but now he was finding it difficult. Ryan could see this was very hard on Billy. It was hard on all of them. 

            "You'll think of something. It's just going to take time is all," Ryan patted Billy on the shoulder.

            "Time is something we don't have," Ryan nodded his head knowing that was true. Sooner or later they would have to go back out again, with or without a light source.

*************************

            Zhane was in the control room contacting Karone to inform her of what was happening. His face was sad and uneasy. He felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure where to begin. The screen clicked on and Karone appeared on the screen. She looked so beautiful and happy, that Zhane did not want to inform her of what had happen. Knowing it would hurt her. "Zhane I was beginning worry. It's been a few days," Zhane did not respond right away. How could he just throw all of this on her all at once? That was when Karone noticed the struggle in Zhane facial emotions. Something was wrong. Something bad had happened. "What happened?" she asked franticly. Zhane gulped in, and bit his lip. He sighed heavily.

            "You might want to sit down for this," Karone then knew whatever happened was not good. Slowly she began to take a seat in the chair behind her. And listen closely as Zhane explained to her what had happened.

*************************

            The room had been silent for the last half hour. It had been like that even since Chad and Kelsey contacted them, informing them they needed a two man back up team sent. They wouldn't say why, but from the sound of their depressed and uneasy voices. Something bad had happened. Dana, Carter, Joel, Angel and Captain Mitchell all sat around the table in the conference room. No one had made anything sound at all, including Joel's and Angels infant daughter. Everyone knew it would be up to Joel and Carter to go, besides Dana they were the only able rangers in the room, in fact if you didn't count Dana they were the only rangers. Carter had kept his head down not making eye contact with anyone. He still was determined not to go on the mission, with the fear he could be killed leaving Dana and his own born child alone. Carter remembered how hard it was growing up without having his father there, knowing he had died in the line of duty. He didn't want that to happen to his child. Dana could see that Carter was struggling she sighed heavily, taking his hand in hers and rubbing gently. Dana looked at her father sadly, tears showing in her eyes. What were they supposed to do? Captain Mitchell sighed heavily. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, but part of him always knew it would.

            Joel held his infant daughter in his arms, as he looked down into her sweet innocent face he knew he could leave her. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to forget that Chad and Kelsey had contacted them. Angela, who was growing tired of this silence, knew she would have to be the one to stand up and take control of this. She kicked Joel in the leg hard. Joel looked at her, with a type of look saying 'what the heck was that for'? She gave him a stern hard look, a look he knew all to well. Joel returned with a protested pouting look, knowing where this was going.  "But…." Again she gave that stern look. Angela knew this mission was important if the CellBorgs were taken care of there, they would end up coming here. Joel sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. He looked at her nodding his head finally giving in. Joel looked back down at his daughter and smiled briefly at her sleeping face. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. With a deep breath and a lot of courage, he looked up to face Captain Mitchell. "I'll go," 

            "Are you sure Joel?" asked Captain Mitchell. He would not force Joel to go. Joel licked his lips, and nodded his head.

            "Yeah. If those bolt brains don't get stopped there. They'll end up coming back here. I can't let that happen," Joel turned to look at his wife and gave a smile. Angela smiled back at him. Captain Mitchell nodded his head, now all they needed was someone to go with Joel. He hadn't meant to, but his eyes fell on Carter. But what other choice did he have?

            Carter felt the Captains eyes staring right at him. Carter knew he should go, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. With a heavy heart, had would have to decline once again. Maybe if things were different? Maybe if he wasn't married? Had a child on the way? "I'm sorry sir, but I just can't," Captain Mitchell nodded his head seeming to understand. He didn't have the heart to force Carter to go.

            "Okay. Okay, will find someone else to join Joel," 

*************************

            Wes was in his hospital bed eating his lunch, which looked revolting to him. He had nasty green jell-o, mash potato's that looked like they were days old and a dry piece of chicken. "And I thought Jen's cookies were bad," Wes thought to himself as he took a bite of the chicken, having to use his left hand, which wasn't easy. Wes made a face that his father found amusing. It was a type of look a small child would give when their parents forced them to eat something they didn't like. 

            "And to think I thought you would grow out of that," smiled Collins. Wes just gave his father a dirty look.

            "Come on dad, can't you go and pick something up for me to eat? This stuff taste terrible," complained Wes. Collins laughed. He was finding it quite amusing to see Wes acting like a small child, yet again Wes always acts childish. 

            "Now Wes, you know what the doctor said," Wes gave a pouting look.

            "Dad, come on. I have broken ribs and a banged up shoulder, that doesn't mean I can't eat food that tastes good," Collins laughed.

            "Alright. I'll call Philips and ask him on his way here to pick you up something," 

            "Thanks. Oh you better make it finger food. I haven't quite got my left hand under control to take over for my right hand," Wes's right arm was still in a sling and would have to be for at least six or so weeks. Collins started to grab for his cell phone.

            "Anything else?" Wes was about to answer when the cell phone began to rang. Collins answered it. Wes turned back to look at his revolting food and began to play around with his jell-o. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Collins started to give his son a disapproving look, but decided to leave it at that. 

            "Collins here…..William?" 

            That's when the phone conversation got Wes's attention. William was Captain Mitchell. It had been at light speed where Jen and the others took off into space. 

            "They have?" A concerned look crossed Collins face. ".I see…….No I don't have their numbers to reach them, but I believe Wes should know," Collins put his finger over the receiver of his cell phone. "Wes, do you know Kimberly Oliver's or Adam Parks phone number?" Wes thought about it for a moment. Why would Captain Mitchell want to get a hold of Kim and Adam? Unless. Wes quickly reached over ignoring the pain in his chest and took his fathers cell phone right out of his hands with his left hand, before Collins even had time to react.

            "Captain Mitchell. It's Wes. What going? No answer. Wes then started putting pieces together. _They need help. _"They need help don't they?" 

            "Wes. What are you doing? Give me back the phone," yelled his father knowing very well what his son was after. Wes ignored his father.

            "No! Look I'll be fine. I'm going and that's final!" Wes then ended the phone call before Captain Mitchell had time to respond. 

            "WESLEY! You are in no condition to go anywhere, yet alone travel to another planet," scolded his father. Wes turned to look at his father. He knew his father was concerned and was right. Wes knew he was in no condition to travel to another planet, plus face off with the CellBorgs. But.

            "Dad. I have to," pleaded Wes. Collins shook his head. He didn't want his son to leave. It would be too dangerous.

            "But, son…."

            Wes cut his father off. "Dad. She needs me. Please. I have to do this," Collins looked into his sons pleading eyes. He knew his son loved Jen more then anything. With a heavy sigh, he gave in.

            "Alright son. Alright, I'll talk to the doctors," Wes nodded his head and gave his father a thankful smile.

            "Thanks," Collins didn't respond only nodded his head. He didn't want Wes to go, but the look on Wes's face. He didn't have the heart to tell his son, he couldn't. He knew his son was very concerned about Jen ever since he had woken up out of his coma.


	18. Battle of all Battles 2 ch18

            Adam was at Kim's home keeping her and the babies company. He was getting ready to hang up the phone when Kimberley walked into the living room she had just finished putting Tom and Trent down for their napes. "Thank you, Mr. Collins…….I'll let her know…….You to sir, oh and tell Wes to be careful……Bye, sir" Adam hung the phone up and meant with Kim's eyes as she walked into the living room.

            "Wes?" Adam nodded his head gently. The last they knew Wes was in a coma. Kim took a seat next to Adam on the couch. 

            "Yeah. Wes woke up out of his coma a couple days ago," 

            Kim smiled. "That's great!" The look Adam had on his face, showed signs of something bad was up. "Isn't it?" she asked concerned. Adam bit his lip. 

            "Yeah. But I guess yesterday Captain Mitchell contacted Mr. Collins, telling him that Chad and Kelsey sent word that they needed backup..." Kim nodded her head. Where was this leading to? Did Adam have to leave?

            "Does this mean you have to leave?" asked Kim concerned. She already had two close friends on the mission. She wasn't sure if she was ready to have another. Adam laughed softly. He wasn't sure why. Kim didn't seem to find the humor in it. This was no laughing mater. Adam caught that look from her. He his smiled faded away.

            "No, I'm not going. They already have a two man team setup. Leaving today," Kim gave a sign of relief, but tried not to show it too much. Adam had been great company with Jason gone. And in some way's Adam was easier to talk to about certain things.

            "Who's going then? You're acting as if it's the end of the world," Adam had to admit he was very shocked about what Collins had told him. Although he wasn't too surprised either, almost would have suspected it.

            "Joel will be going…….and so is Wes," those last few words Adam mumbled. Kim's eyes lit up

            "For a minute there I thought you said Wes is going on the mission," Adam just looked at Kim not saying a word. "Oh my….You did say Wes is going. Is he nuts? He just woke up out of his coma. He's going to get himself killed if he goes on that mission….." 

            "His dad tried to talk him out of it, but no go," Kim just shook her head. _What is it with red ranger being so hard headed? They all think they are invisible and do whatever they please._

            "Well what did Jen have to say about this? Because if I know Jen she'd have a few words to say about this," announced Kim. She knew there would be no way Jen would allow Wes to do much of anything in the condition he would be in.

            "Apparently Jen doesn't know. None of the rangers on the mission know who's being sent in as backup," 

            "Well once Wes gets there he's going to wish he stayed back home once Jen get through with him," There was something about the way Kim had been talking that had been bothering Adam. But after those last words he began to catch on to something. Kim was talking about Wes and Jen, but there was something behind it. She was talking as if Jen would be furious that Wes came on the mission to help, rather then be happy to see him alive. Something wasn't right here, although Adam knew Jen wouldn't be pleased with Wes decision of going on the mission, especially in the condition he is in.

            "You don't think she would be happy to see him alive?" questioned Adam seeing if his theory was true, that there was more to this.

            "Not if he gets himself killed, while being there. Wes is being a real idiot and it's a huge risk on his part," Kim's voice seemed harsh to Adam. He then began to understand, she was angry or trying to be, but not at Wes. She was comparing him to someone else. But who? The only two guess he had was Tommy and Jason. And he knew it couldn't be Jason. So it had to be Tommy. Was she angry that Tommy did what he had to do, to save all them at the cost of his life, or was there more to it? There had to be more. And that's when Adam remembered seeing Kim watching out the window as Rocky and Jason left with Andros and Zhane. The look in her eyes, what it told him. She cared a great deal for Jason. Could she possibly be using Wes's choice comparing it to Tommy, as a reason to be angry with him? Does she feel in order for her to have any feelings with Jason, so it doesn't feel like she's betraying Tommy, that she needs a reason to be angry with him? There was one way to find out. Adam braced himself, not sure how Kim would react.

            "You know it's okay to be angry with Tommy, but don't use that as an excuse to have feelings for Jason…."Kim gave Adam a blank look. Adam wasn't sure if that was good or bad.  

            "What are you talking? I thought we were talking about Wes," Adam knew she was lying.

            "No. I was talking about Wes. You were talking about something else and we both know that," Kim looked away from Adam and sighed heavily. She didn't want to believe it was true, but it was. She had tried hiding and denying what she was feeling, but she couldn't hold it in any more. She began crying, feeling herself break down. Adam moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

            "It's okay Kim," His voice was gentle and understanding.

            "No it's not. I still love him. I've tried to be angry with him, but I can't…" Kim looked up at Adam with tears glowing in her eyes. Adam wiped away one of her tears with his finger.

            "And you always will. No one will ever deny that you loved him Kim," Kim sniffled a little nodding her head. 

            "I don't know what to do Adam. I have feelings for Jason, but I'm not sure what they mean…." Adam sighed. He knew this was hard on Kim, especially after losing Tommy. And it probably didn't help maters that Jason was Tommy's best friend. Adam answered her the only way he knew how.

            "What does your heart tell you?" asked Adam looking into Kim's eyes.

********************

            The backup ship was ready for Joel and Wes to take off, and to go and join their friends on the mission. Wes was saying goodbye to his father while Joel was saying goodbye to his family. Wes faced his father knowing very well his father didn't want him to go. But he knew his father understood why he was going. Wes wanted to be with Jen, to assure himself that she was alright. The whole car ride here Wes ignored all pain he felt in his chest. He had a few broken ribs that would need time to heal and not to mention his right shoulder and arm was still banged up and in a sling. Everyone had tired to talk Wes out of going, due to his injuries, and they all knew once he morphed he would be fine, but the second he unmorphed he would be in extreme pain.  "Be careful, son, watch yourself out there," Collins stepped closer to his son, gently pulling his son into a hug. Wes moved his left arm around his father and patted him on the back.

            "I will dad," Wes stepped back looking at his father once more, before heading over to the ship.

            "Now you be a good girl for mommy, while daddies away okay," Joel was lifting his young daughter up in the air, making all sorts of goofy faces at her. Jasmine laughed and giggled at her father. Joel then brought her down and kissed her on the cheeks, before putting her into his wives arms. "I love you honey," said Joel as he kissed Angela on the lips. Angela retuned to kiss with one of her own.

            "I love you too," Joel took once last look at his little family. He then turned to the small table off to the side where his cowboy hat was and grabbed it. He put the hat on his head as he started towards the ship. "Oh and Joel," Joel turned around grinning, having some idea what it was about. "This is not one of your stunt planes, so no flip flops, twills, or whatever else you were planning on doing," announced Angela her eyes looking right into Joel. Joel snickered. He knew that look all to well. He better listen or he'll pay for it later.

            "You really know how to take the fun out of everything," laughed Joel as he made his way towards to small two person ship where Wes was waiting for him. 

            The two got into the ship. Joel was sitting in the controller's seat, while Wes had the passenger's seat. Joel strapped his belt over his chest tightly. Wes winced and cringed in pain as he fastened his belt. "Man you better not hurl is all I got to say," Joel commented as he started up the engine. Wes laughed lightly, but not too hard. The pressure from the belt was painful as it is. 

            "I'll probably pass out before that happens," replied Wes.

_            "Okay Joel, I'm opening up the dome be ready for take off. Once your in space the ship should navigate itself to the others,"_ Captain Mitchell's voice came from the radio. Wes and Joel heard a loud noise above them. They both looked up and saw the ceiling opening up. Joel and Wes looked at each other. There was no going back now. 

            "Time to see what this baby can do!" Wes didn't respond or maybe he couldn't. He was coming to grasp the pain in his ribs and shoulder, as the ship began to shake a little. The ship began to hover off the ground and began to make its way up to the opening in the ceiling. Wes took little breaths at a time. Joel could see that Wes didn't look to good. Wes's face was covered in sweat. "Man you okay? You don't look so hot," Wes turned and looked at Joel, he took a breath in.

            "I fine. Let's just keep going," replied Wes ignoring the pain he was in. _The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get to see Jen. _Joel just looked at him shaking his head. He knew very well Wes was lying, but wouldn't press on it. Not to mention they were more then half way up to the ceiling. Going back down would only waste time, which is one thing they didn't have.

            "Your funereal," 

            Down below Captain Mitchell, Mr. Collins, Angela and Jasmine all watched as the ship flew out of the building heading up to the sky into space. They all had concerned looks on their faces, for different reasons, but they all shared on in common. Would this mission succeed? And then there were each of their individual concerns and fears.  

Mr. Collins fears were not only for his son because of his injures, but also for Eric and Jen. Now he had three people to worry about. Three lives that was very important to him. Three lives he was not prepared to lose. 

            Then there was Angela. Although, it had been her to push Joel to go this time around, it did not mean she didn't have fears of him not coming back. She was very afraid, probably more then she was willing to admit to herself. She wasn't sure. What she would do if he didn't come back alive? There was almost a pang of regret for what she did, but she knew if the CellBorgs were not defeated there, they would come here. And that couldn't happen. She had a daughter to be concerned about. Angela held Jasmine close to her, praying that the man they both loved would come back to them.

            Captain Mitchell was probably the most scared out of all of them. Although he primarily only had his son to worry about up there. He felt responsible for the others that were up there, probably more then he should. Although going on this mission had not been his decision. It had been here where the ships were taken care of. It had been here where everyone worked on the ships. It had been here where the ships left to go off into space. What if they missed something? What if something happened to ship and it doesn't work right? What if Joel and Wes get lost in space? What if the ship never makes it back? It would be his fault, at least that's how he felt. He knew if anyone of those things happened, no one would blame him, but that still didn't take away any responsibility he felt towards them. 

            If you're looking for action there will be plenty of it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Plus how will Wes react when he finds out about the situation with Jen?


	19. Battle of all Battles 2 ch19

            They were running as fast as they could. Their very lives were at stake. The titanium, blue and yellow ranger of the light speed team is being chased by a group of CellBorgs. Blaster fire was coming up from behind them. They were barley dodging the blasts. They were all growing tired from running for so long, but they had to keep going. 

            "Billy how far until were in range?" asked Ryan, through his morpher.

            "_About thirty feet_,"

            Ryan took a quick glance from behind the CellBorgs were gaining on them. He could hear their laughing and snarling. Ryan gulped in. The sight of them still scared him, their red glowing eyes, and their metal armored body. Ryan took a deep breath, to shake away some of his fear. He noticed that Chad and Kelsey were starting to slow down. He ran up to them.

            "Come on guy we have to keep going, just a little bit further," encouraged Ryan. Chad and Kelsey both took deep breaths. Their hearts were pounding fast and then faster. They didn't need to turn around to know why. The yellow and blue ranger looked at each other and nodded their heads. The three then began running as fast as their feet and legs would carry them. It seemed like forever.

            "_Your almost there, just a few more feet._" 

            The three used all of the strength they had left to speed up a little. More blasts came from behind them, just missing them by an inch. Their hearts were all racing now, racing to where it hurt to breath. "_Now!_" cried Billy. The three dodge to the ground landing on their back, in the process they drew their blaster and began to fire at the CellBorgs. Their weapons were useless against the metal beast. The CellBorgs glared at them evilly. Their eyes turned to a darker red. Why hadn't they been teleported yet? Ryan, Chad and Kelsey watched as the CellBorgs raised their blaster pointing right at them. "Billy!" cried Ryan.

            "_Gotcha!_" Just as the CellBorgs were about to fire upon the three, they disappeared in a beam of light. The CellBorgs fired their weapons but the rangers were already gone.

***************************

            Once the three were teleported in, they all went into a force demorph. Ryan, Chad and Kelsey were all on the ground trying to catch their breath. Their breathing was hard and heavy. Their faces were all bright red and covered in damp sweat. Billy rushed over to them with three bottles of water. He handed one to each of them. Chad took it and took a quick sip, before pouring some on top of his head. Kelsey drank it like she hadn't had anything to drink for weeks. Ryan took in his sips slowly, wanting it to last. Andros and Eric, who had been standing near by, had waited for the three to catch their breath. "Well, did you find anything?" asked Andros being very direct. Ryan looked up at Andros. He took a deep breath before speaking. 

            "We didn't find their base, but we did find a warehouse of some type. It looked abandon, but we saw light coming from there," Ryan stated taking breaths in-between.  Eric stepped forward he remembered that Steelix had a liking to abandon warehouses.

            "Did you get close enough to see if anyone was in there?" asked Eric. Chad and Kelsey slowly got to their feet.

            "No, we didn't even get close to it. The CellBorgs came out of nowhere," announced Kelsey who was still a bit jumpy.

            "Yeah, we fought them for as long as we could, but the second we had a breakaway, we took on running," added Chad, feeling his heart rate begin to go down. Eric nodded his head, slightly disappointed. He was concerned about Jen, even if she wasn't the Jen he knew, she could still be in danger.

            "Did you see Jen or Steelix at all?" asked Andros looking down at Ryan who was still lying on the floor. Ryan looked up at Andros and shook his head no. They had seen no sign or hair of those two.  Andros nodded his head. No one knew if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Now days they weren't too sure, what Andros body language meant? "Alright," Andros glanced from Ryan and then to Chad and Kelsey. "Why don't you three go and get cleaned up and get some rest. Backup should be here tomorrow," announced Andros firmly. Chad and Kelsey exited out of the control room heading down the main hall. 

            Andros then headed out as well heading into the direction of the medical room. Ryan just about passed out of the floor, letting out a sigh. Billy had gotten up sometime during Andros's questioning and had headed else where on the ship. 

            Eric sighed. The past couple of days had been hard. As if he didn't have enough to worry about. He had his problems with Taylor that still needed to be sorted out, this mission and now Jen. He wasn't sure if it would come down to it, that he could pull the trigger on Jen, even if Steelix had done something that changed her. Eric without giving word of leaving to Ryan started heading in the same direction as Chad and Kelsey did. Ryan turned his head and saw Eric's back facing him. "Eric!" Eric stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry…"

            "It's not your fault…" Ryan nodded his head knowing it wasn't.

            "I know…..It's just…if we were only able to get closer, maybe we would know where she is, help her…..Maybe then you wouldn't have to………" Ryan couldn't finish his sentence. Eric was silent for a moment. His face was blank, as it had been ever since he told Andros he would take care of Jen.

            "Yeah……."

***************************

            "Guys I've found something," announced Trip. Alex and the others surrounded around the computer. They found Trip looking at a news clip from the year 2004 in Silver Hills. It read 'BIO-Lab Owner Wesley Collins wakes up from coma' everyone had shocked looks on their faces, as if they hadn't expected this.

            "Wait a minute. I thought Wes died from that shooting," announced Katie. Alex stepped away from the computer. 

            "He did?" The others all turned away from the computer looking over at him. "Or at least he was supposed to," replied Alex, as he turned around to face them. They all had questioning looks on their faces. How had this happened? What had been done that changed Wes's fate?

            "Then what happened?" questioned Lucas, crossing his arms against his chest. Alex looked up at him blankly, he shook his head.

            "I…I don't know," A second later Alex felt a quick pain in his head. His teammates watched as he cried out and held onto his head, as if he were having an enormous headache. Then a second later, they saw him slowly release his hands from his head. He appeared to be confused or in discomfort. 

            "Alex…You okay?" asked Trip. Alex blinked his eyes a few times, as if something had changed in him.

            "Alex!" stated Katie after he had failed to answer Trip.

            "My memories…..Something changed," The three looked at him a little confused. What did he mean? "Tommy Oliver…" The three stared at each other what did a dead legend have to do with Alex's memories?

            "What about him? What does he have to do with your memories?" asked Lucas not seeing the connection.

            "Wes woke up out of the coma because of him. I don't know how, but he did, that story has been in my family for years…" If the others were confused Alex seemed just as confused. It was like his memories had been readjusted and he wasn't sure where it was coming from, only that it happened. 

            "Trip what does the next news clip say?" asked Katie. Trip went back to the computer and clicked on a button.

            "_File unknown_" they heard the computer say. That couldn't be right? Could it? Trip tried again and again and the same thing happened.

            "What does this mean?" questioned Lucas. There was a long pause before anyone said a word.

            "What it means is the future still hasn't been written," announced Alex.

***************************

Inside the large ship the rangers waited as the small aircraft came in for a landing. The hatch lift was open and in flew a small ship. The hatch quickly closed back up. Eric, Ryan, Chad and Kelsey were there to meet with Joel and whoever he brought along with him. The hatch door of the small ship opened and out jumped Joel, and to all of their surprise Wes. Wes looked pretty rough. His right arm was in a sling and they could tell his rips were wrapped up in bandages, and he looked to be in pain. Eric couldn't believe his eyes. Wes was okay,_ for the moment anyways_. Everyone else seemed frozen and uneasy. They hadn't expected Joel to bring Wes with him. In fact that is the one person they were all hoping that wouldn't show up. They all knew Wes wouldn't like one thing that had happened. Everyone stayed silent and didn't move a muscle. Joel and Wes looked at each other confused and then stared at the group around them. This was not the sort of welcome they had expected and not to mention the complete silence was unconformable for the both of them. 

            "Did someone die or something?" asked Wes looking at them, not thinking anything of it. When the distress message had been sent to Light Speed Head Quarters nothing was mentioned of anyone dieing, only that they needed two more rangers. Joel seemed to be thinking the same thing. Eric bit his lip, and slightly turned away from Wes's questioning glance. If it wasn't for the situation involving Jen, Eric probably would be jumping for joy or something close to that, to see Wes alive. Wes looked at Eric oddly. There was something they weren't telling them. Chad, Ryan and Kelsey looked at each other, giving concerned glances. Unsure how they should handle things or more so how would Wes handle things? None of them seemed to want to explain exactly what happened and the reason as to, why they needed backup? Now both Wes and Joel knew defiantly was up. 

            "Yeah Wes is right. You all look like your going to be sick," Joel looked around the large space ship. No one else seemed to be in the main area computer room, and he knew for a fact there should be more rangers then just the four of them. Joel looked around again and saw someone in a small room that looked to be a lab of some sorts. He saw Billy working alone, so where did that leave everyone else? "Where is everyone else?" asked Joel looking at the group. Again the four shared glances with each other, but still said not a word. This was starting to get old. Wes looked around as well and all he saw were the four before him, and Billy working in the lab. Wes eyed Eric carefully wanting at least one straight answer.

            "Where's Jen?" There it was. The question they all have been dreading to hear out of Wes. When they didn't answer Wes knew something bad had happened. Joel glanced at his three teammates. He could see the uneasy faces starting to show more and more. If he thought the small ship was uncomfortable, this was way more uncomfortable. Joel had a bad feeling about this in the pit of his stomach.

Eric did his best not to make eye contact with his partner. Eric wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't even sure. How he would have explained to Wes what had happened when they would have returned from the mission? And now, he knew sooner or later he was going to have to say something. He couldn't keep avoiding Wes. Eric noticed mixed emotions cross Wes face. Wes was concerned and annoyed.  Eric turned away again. That seemed to tick Wes off even more, when his own friend would not answer him. "Where is my wife?" Wes demanded loudly. No one answered him, even as his voice startled them all. 

            Joel glanced at his three teammates all they did was give him a grim and weary look again. Joel knew something terrible must have happened. Wes was furious. Why wasn't anyone answering him? Where was Jen? Wes started forward heading right for Eric, when doors slid open and walked in Andros carrying some sort of blaster. He didn't seem to notice that Joel and Wes had joined them.

            "Okay Eric I have the blaster all setup. One clean shot, should take……. J….en o….out," announced Andros his last words muttered, when he saw Wes eyeing him. If looks could kill Andros would be dead where he stood. There was a long moment of silence that seemed to last forever. Everyone was waiting for Wes's reaction, and Joel couldn't believe what he had just heard. But now that explained everyone's reactions when they had arrived. And after that everything seemed to come crashing down. Wes lost it.

            "WHAT!!! Take Jen out," Wes started towards Andros his left hand turning to a fist. Andros stood still, his heart racing. Just as Wes's fist was about to meet with Andros face Eric and Ryan had jumped in and grabbed a hold of Wes holding him back. Andros took a step back, just as Wes leaped forward again. Eric and Ryan pulled Wes back again, this time harder without adding injury to his already injured ribs. Eric started to put light pressure on his right shoulder, knowing it would slow Wes down. "Let me go. What does he mean take Jen out? TELL ME!!" demanded Wes. Andros eyes locked with Wes's. He could see the anger and rage building up. And he knew he couldn't blame Wes. He had just told Eric he finished the blaster that would take Jen out. 

            "Wes you need to calm down before you hurt yourself," said Eric, as he and Ryan struggled to hold Wes back.

            "Calm down! Calm down! You want me to calm down? That LUNATIC just said you were going to kill Jen," Wes' voice was full of rage and anger. "Where is she? Tell me what happened? Or I swear I'll kill all of you with my bear hands," said Wes viciously. Eric eyed Andros as if waiting for him to speak, but Andros turned away. 

            Joel felt uneasy and in shock. "Would somebody please tell me what is going on here," Joel faced Chad and Kelsey. "Guys?" he asked. Chad and Kenly looked at each other. They both looked like they were going to be sick. Kelsey and Chad sighed, nodding their heads. Chad wrapped his arm around Kelsey for support. Kelsey looked over in Andros's direction.

            "Andros you have to. He has a right to know," announced Kelsey. Andros sighed knowing she was right, as much as he hated it. She was right. Wes had more right then any of them to know, why?

            Andros stepped forward only standing a few feet away from Wes. Eric and Ryan still had their arms gripped around Wes, just incase. Wes's face was stern, angry and confused. Andros glanced at Ryan and Eric, he nodded his head. The two slowly released Wes and took a few steps back. Wes just stood there staring at Andros. His face looked to be burning up, turning to a reddish color. Andros took a deep breath sighing. _Here goes nothing._

            "It was a couple of days later, after we arrived here. We were all heading in for the night. Jen had gone to the weapon room to pick out a blaster…….Steelix was in there, waiting for her," Wes's eyes lit up, as Andros continued on. "We think he some how got aboard the ship before we left Earth. Steelix some how turned her against us before we got there," Wes looked uneasy, his legs gave away and he was on his knees. Eric dropped down next to him, checking to make sure he was alright. But Wes shoved him away. Andros took another deep breath. He wasn't finished, not by a long shot. "When we all got there she was holding onto Ashley pointing a blaster at her," Wes began shaking his head no. "None of us morphed we didn't want to hurt her. We tried to get through to her but we couldn't. Steelix was pointing his blast at us," Andros licked his lips. The next part was going to be very difficult, for Wes to take in. "Then she shoved Ashley away and fired the blaster at her. Then her and Steelix teleported away." Fear began to shine in Wes's face. He began shaking his head again and again. She couldn't of, not his Jen. "Right now Ashley's is in a coma, she's badly bruised. It doesn't look too good," Andros put his head down. He could see the small tears going down Wes's face. "We don't know where Jen is right now, but when we do find her we have to take her out. Before she hurts anyone else," announced Andros softly. Wes didn't look up. He still was taking all of this in. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it was true. They wouldn't lie, not about this.

            "You might want to rethink that," Billy walked out of the lab room where he had been working in. His voice broke all of their train of thought, all eyes were on him. His face looked tired and uneasy, as if he was about to give devastating information to all of them. "The results just came in of why Jen wasn't able to morph," There was a long short pause before he spoke. "She's pregnant…….about three or four weeks," Wes felt his heart racing, did he just hear things right. Jen pregnant?


	20. Battle of all Battles 2 ch20

            Andros showed Wes into the medical room where Ashley was hooked up to a machine. Wes winced looking at her, she looked pretty bad. She was there, but not there at the same time. She had bad bruising, bandages around her wrist and forehead. Her eyes were closed shut. The machine was breathing for here. He could hear the soft beep…beep. She was alive, for now anyways. Wes knew now by looking at her things didn't look too good for her survival. He hated knowing, that it had been Jen that put her there. He didn't want it to be true. He wished this was a bad dream. He wanted it to be over with. Wes watched as Andros walked closer to her, rubbing his hand through her hair. It even hurt Wes to breath. He felt like he was going to get sick. Why had this happened? Wes gulped in hard. He was beginning to regret coming here.

Wes couldn't handle it anymore. The sight of Ashley his own agony in his heart, it was just too much. He ran out of the room. But he didn't get far, only outside of the room. He realized he didn't know his way around the ship, he had no where to run to. No where to go and hide. Wes got next to a corner and dropped to the ground. His whole world seemed to go crashing down. He felt hot tears go down his face. Wes buried his face into his knees and began crying heavily, whimpering Jen's name as he did so.

**************************

Joel was in a resting room with Zhane, Jason, Rocky, Chad and Kelsey. They were all sitting on chairs and couch's, resting and taking in the event that had just happened. Wes's reaction to what happened with Jen and then learning that Jen was pregnant, was more then enough to take in. Zhane, Jason and Rocky all looked quite pleased they hadn't been in the room when Andros had told Wes about Jen and what had happened. It wasn't something they would have wanted to do. Although they did feel partly guilty not being there. Zhane eyed Joel, as if he was upset with the guy. "You shouldn't have brought him," yelled Zhane eyeing Joel. Joel just looked at the silver ranger annoyed.

            "Well gee. How was I supposed to know you all were thinking about killing Jen," Zhane got up from his seat on instant and Joel followed his lead. Joel got right into Zhanes face. Everyone remained silent, they knew it was coming. They were all tired, scared and homesick. It was only a manner of time before someone was going to lose it and it looked like Zhane was going to be the first one. "And I don't know what ticks me off the most. Either that you're upset, because I brought Wes with me knowing, he is in no condition to fight. Or the fact you didn't want him here because you knew, he wouldn't let Andros go through with taking Jen out," yelled Joel right into Zhanes face. Zhane looked like he could lose his cool at any moment.

            "You think Andros liked making that decision? Do you think any of us liked it?" asked Zhane his voice growing louder. Of course none of them wanted to make that decision. None of them ever wanted to be in a position where they would have to kill one of their own.

            "I'm just saying it how it is. And it just so happens, that it was Andros's wife that was hurt. Of course he would want to avenge her, and you being his best friend and all. Your probably would agree with him, wouldn't you blondie" remarked Joel. Joel knew he had made a valid point, but even so that pushed Zhane right to the top. 

"I've had enough of you, cowboy!" Zhane looked like he was about to knock Joel out. The green and silver ranger appeared to be getting ready a fight, which could end badly. Rocky and Jason looked at each other in concern. Someone had to do something. Jason knew he would have to step in. They needed to work together not be at each others throats. He stood up and started walking towards them.

            "That's enough!" Jason yelled. His voice broke the two up. They looked at the veteran ranger. "We're here to save the world. We won't be able to do that, if we can't trust each other. Is that understood?" yelled Jason eyeing both of them in the eyes. After that not a whole lot was said. Joel and Zhane looked at each other, shamefully. They both had over reacted, and they both knew it.   

**************************

In the mess hall Wes, Eric and Andros sat alone. None of them seemed to of touched their meal. It had been hour's since Wes had arrived here with Joel. Wes stared at the gun Eric held in his hands, the gun that is meant to take Jen out, his Jen. His eyes filled with pain and anger. He couldn't believe this was happening. And now to find out that Jen is pregnant. It hurt too much now. And the others didn't seem to be showing much compassion, except maybe for Joel. He couldn't believe his own friend Eric had said he would be the one to take Jen out, kill her. He couldn't believe Andros had created the weapon that would kill Jen. These were his friends. He trusted them. Wes felt like they all had turned their backs to him, he felt so betrayed, so alone. Eric could see Wes was upset and hurt with the both of them. The truth was. The only reason he had said he would be the one to do it, was because he knew that's how Wes and Jen would have wanted it. But, things never work out how you want them to.  "Wes look, do you think we want to do this? I care about Jen as much as you do," sad Eric calmly. Andros gave a concerned look to Wes. He knew Wes needed to know they weren't the enemy.

            "We tried Wes, but we couldn't break her from the spell. This is the only way. I'm sorry," said Andros sadly. Wes just shook his head not believing a word they were telling him. How could they both be still even thinking about doing this? Even after finding out Jen was carrying a child, his child.

            "No. No, I won't let you," Wes grabbed the blaster from Eric's hands. 

"Wes what are you doing? You're in no condition to fight. Her and Steelix will kill you on spot," said Eric. Eric held on tightly but as he looked into Wes's eyes. He knew right then and there Wes didn't care if he would have to fight with one arm or if it killed him. He was going to do it one way or another. Eric sighed knowing he was going to lose this fight. He loosened his grip around the blaster and Wes had the blaster now. Eric sighed, he hated this. He didn't want things to end up this way, but some how he knew. He knew the second he saw Wes here, this would be how things would turn out. "If anyone, is going to take Jen out? It will be me. I owe that much to her, but not before I try to break her free from that spell" choked Wes. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, tears still visible.

            "But Wes…" Eric stopped his sentence. Wes glared him darkly in the eyes.

            "Save it! She's my wife and the mother of my child. I'll do it, and I'll do it alone," Eric and Andros both looked at Wes in protest. "And God so help me if you follow me. I think you will know what will happen!" yelled Wes tears streaming down his face. Eric and Andros looked at each other wanting to say something, but there was nothing to say. And with that they watched as Wes stormed out of the mess hall. 

            "Blasted!!!" yelled Eric slamming his fist against the table. Andros put his head down, sighing. This wasn't how he had planed the mission to go, and yet there were a lot of things he hadn't planed on.


	21. Battle of all Battles 2 ch21

            "Wes, where you going?" asked Jason as he grabbed Wes by the shoulder. Wes brushed Jason's hand off of him.

            "I'm going to find Jen, not that anyone cares," Wes glared Jason in the eyes. Wes felt so alone, so betrayed. Did no one care about his feelings? Did anyone not think he would care whether or not they killed Jen.

            Jason could see this really hurt Wes, and in a way he knew how he felt. Maybe he should have tried harder. Maybe he should have said more to Andros. But he didn't. Jason sighed heavily. He too was in that position, it seemed so long ago. It was back in high school, it had been one of the many times Zedd has tried to turn Tommy back to being evil. He remembered his teammates and he almost had to take Tommy out. To this day Jason never forgot the look on Kimberly's face. She was scared, upset, and sad. It was the same look he was seeing from Wes now, but there was a difference. Wes had a touch of anger in his face, due to him feeling his friends had turned against him. "Wes we care. You going out there alone, in the condition you are in. Will only get you killed,"

            Wes just shook his head not believing a word. He was too upset and hurt to believe. "Give me one reason why I should believe you? And it wouldn't mater if I had two banged up arms. I would still go out there," said Wes harshly.

            Jason froze and Wes's question. Jason fell silent not knowing how to answer. He knew partly Wes was right. Why should he believe him? Jason had made no attempt to become friends with Wes, not really. They have hung out a few times, but that was it. Wes had every right not to listen to him.

            Wes nodded his head. "That's what I thought," Wes then turned around and walked away from Jason. Wes then made his way out of the ship leaving the rangers behind.

            Jason put his head down shamefully, sighing heavily. "Because we're friends," he whispered. 

            Billy started walking over to Jason. He had seen what had happened with Wes. Billy placed his hand gently on Jason's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked

            "Was it really like this back when we were rangers, back when we thought it was just us?" Jason bit his lip. "I don't remember it being this hard," But that had been a long time ago, back when it was just the six of them. Back when all of them were still alive, now years later, two of their teammates were gone, along with their mentor Zordon and Alpha 5.

            Billy sighed. Sometimes it was hard to think about those days, so many memories some good some bad. "I think it was this hard, we just may have forgotten, a lot has change since then," replied Billy.

            Jason nodded his head and smiled briefly. "Yeah it sure has. You're living on another planet," Jason turned to face Billy smiling.

            Billy chuckled at that. If someone had told him ten years ago he would end up living on another planet. He probably wouldn't have believed them.

            "Zach is engaged to Aisha. Funny how things turn out, we had always thought he would marry Angela," 

            "Yeah those two always seemed perfect together. And Zach was always crazy about her in high school,"

            Jason laughed, remembering the many attempts Zach made to get Angela to go out with him. "Yeah. He used to be such a clown," Jason face then saddened. "Trini dieing in that car accident, man was that a bad day. I still can't believe she wasn't wearing her seatbelt,"

            Billy's face sadden, he had not been able to attend the funeral. "I know she was always so careful," None of them had ever expected that from Trini, but that happens. The things you least suspect are the things that seem to happen.

            "Kim with two baby boys………Her having to raise them on her own, without Tommy. I never saw that one coming," Jason gulped in hard holding back his tears.

            "But she's not on her own. She has you,"

            "Yeah. I guess, but it's not the same. I'm not Tommy,"

            Billy nodded his head, understanding. "Yeah…."

            Jason sighed. "Sometimes I wonder, what it would have been like if we never became rangers. Things would probably be different. Zach probably be married to Angela by now, with a few kids………" And that's when something hit Jason. Would they all have become friends, like they are now? Would things have been the same had they not became rangers? Would have Tommy and Kim still have gotten together? Would they have married sooner? Would Billy be living on Earth? Would Trini still have gotten in that car accident? Would Tommy and he still have become good friends? And how would Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tonya and Kat fit in their lives, would they even be apart of their lives? He didn't know, and that scared Jason. To wonder which way would have been better, which one would have the less pain and tragedy?

            Billy could tell where Jason's thoughts were going. "Things probably would be a lot different. There is no way of ever knowing"

            "Yeah. I guess it's sometimes is funny how things work out. Sometimes not even the way you think it will,"

            "I guess that's what they call life," 

And after that not a whole lot was said. Jason and Billy just stood remembering the good old days. How in one minute all of their lives had changed in a blink of an eye. One minute they were just everyday teenagers and the next they were teenagers saving the world from monsters from outer space, talking to some head in a tub and a wacky robot called Alpha 5. They had good and bad times, but they would never forget.

*************************

Jason stared at the direction Wes had taken off in. A decision was flowing around in his head. If Tommy were here what would he do? But Jason already knew the answer. The question was, did Jason have it in him to go through it? Friends or not, Jason knew he couldn't let Wes save Jen on his own. And just maybe there still was a chance for them to become friends. Wes may not be Tommy, but in a way they were alike. Jason knew very well Tommy would have gone to save Kim with every bone in his body broken. 

"So I guess I'll be telling the other's you had to go save some ones neck," 

Jason smiled. How Billy knew what he was thinking, he'll never know. "Yeah something like that," 

"Be careful, from what I have been told someone would miss you very much if you didn't come back alive," smiled Billy.

Jason laughed. "Something tells me Rocky hasn't been feeding his mouth enough. Take care Billy,…." Jason then made his way down the hall Wes and went in and exited the ship.

"Good luck, Jas…."

*************************

Andros was sitting with Ashley. Ever since Wes had stormed out of the mess hall he had been avoiding everyone else. Andros held Ashley's hand in his, rubbing it softly. There still had been no change, and time was running out. Andros knew he had to concentrate more on the mission, but he his heart just wasn't it. 

Zhane walked into the room unnoticed, or so he thought.

"Was I wrong in making my decision about Jen?" asked Andros. His voice was confused and unsure.

Zhane was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure how to answer that or even where to begin. Zhane slowly walked over to Andros. He took a deep breath, sighing. "I don't know. You did what you thought was right. What was best for the team?"

Andros frowned. "Did I?" he questioned himself. Had it been the right choice, or was it what he wanted? Andros wasn't sure where his thoughts were when he had made the decision. Perhaps he was thinking of both the mission and Ashley. "I'm not so sure if I made the right decision. I'm not so sure if I was thinking straight," Andros dropped his head, feeling regretful for making the choice he did.

Zhane bit his lip. He could se that Andros was in great distraught. Zhane then began to wonder why he defended Andros decision so promptly. Had Joel been right? Had he only defended Andros decision due to the friendship they shared? Was that a bad thing? "You did what you thought was right during the time being. I can't tell you whether it was right or wrong, maybe it was both," Zhane paused for a moment. "But what I do know Andros, is that you're a good person, a good leader. Someone that I am proud to know,"

Andros turned his head and meet with Zhanes face staring right at him. Andros gave a brief smile. "Too bad Wes doesn't feel the same way,"

Zhane nodded his head. "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said,"

"Oh he meant it, ask Eric…"

'Well I guess we have to be in his shoes to really begin to understand what he's going through,"

Andros nodded his head. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if it was him in Wes's shoes. "Yeah…."

Zhane then put his hand on Andros shoulder. "Come on the team needs their leader back. The sooner we win this thing," He points over to Ashley. "The sooner we can get her home, and get her some real help. Ashley is counting on us,"

Andros looked at Ashley's sleeping form. He knew no mater what she would want him to go on. "All right. All right, it's time to get back to work," 

Zhane smiled. "Now there's the Andros I know,"


	22. Battle of all Battles 2 ch22

            Eric was lying on the top bunk looking at a photo. It was of Wes and him. It had been taken just a few weeks after Wes had joined the Silver Guardians. Both of them were in uniform, smiling. It was a long road for the two, to set aside their differences and become friends. Pretty good friends, something that surprised both of them, all though neither one would bring it up. Eric began to remember the day Wes and he really became friends. 

            It had been a hard day for Wes. Eric trained most of the day with him. It was a lot of hard work for on both of them, mostly Wes. Although Wes was a great fighter, he had a few things to learn. One he needed to become a good leader, which Wes didn't have much practice with. Jen had mainly been the leader and Wes was sort of a back up leader when needed. Eric remembered he had knocked Wes to the ground several times that day. Eric did his best not to be too tough on Wes, knowing the last few weeks had been hard on him. Eric had told Wes to take the rest of the day off and they would start again tomorrow. A few hours had passed and Eric received a call from Wes's dad asking if he knew where Wes was. Eric had told him Wes was having a rough day and he let him go home early. Concerned Collins asked Eric to try to find him. Eric agreed and went out to find Wes. It wasn't long before Eric had an idea as to where Wes was.

_            Eric found Wes sitting on the sand staring out into the ocean. It was the same spot just a month ago they had watched Jen and the others return to the future. Eric sighed knowing Wes missed them. It wasn't that he didn't miss them he really was never their friend. Eric knew it was no ones fault but his own. He had been a jerk most of the time to them. Eric took a deep breath, not sure he was the right person for this. Wes and he may be partners, but they weren't exactly friends. But he had told Mr. Collins he would try to find Wes, and here he was. Eric started walking towards Wes._

_            "Hey,"_

_            Wes slightly turned his head looking over at Eric. Wes gave a weak smile. "Hey," he said before turning his head back to looking at the ocean. Watching the waves hit the shore._

_            Eric was silent not too sure, what to say? Eric knelt down on the sand next to Wes, that's when Eric noticed the object Wes, was holding in his hands. It had been the same object he had seen Jen give to Wes before she left. Eric has seen with his own eyes the love the two had for each other, but he had never called Wes on it, for many reasons. "You miss them don't you?"_

_            Wes was silent for a moment, he didn't even turn his head. Wes looked down at the badge Jen has given him. The only link he had left of her. The clock tower had been destroyed, the home he had shared with her and the others.  All of them were back in the future where they belonged. Besides his morpher this was all he had. "Yeah. I guess I do,"_

_            Eric bit his lip. He had never been so uncomfortable in all of his life. He began to wonder. What had happened between them all of those years ago? Why had they stopped being friends, or were they even friends to begin with? Eric remembered the many attempts Wes had made to be his friend back in prep school. It took a while but Eric did warm up to the guy. He wasn't even sure why of all people would Wes want to be his friend? Wes had the money and the popularly to be friends with all the rich hot shots. So why did he choose to be his friend, when all he had was some paper saying he was granted a scholarship? So what had happened? Eric began to envy Wes that was it. And before he knew it, he left the school forgetting about the friendship the two once had. And then a few years later, he runs into Wes again. But now things were different. "You want to talk about it?" Eric wasn't sure why he had asked. What am I getting myself into? _

_            "Not really," replied Wes. Eric could tell by the sound of Wes's voice, that he was depressed. And he couldn't quite blame the guy. Wes had lost three friends, plus the woman in loved all in one day. And although Wes tried to hide his sadness Eric knew Wes missed them more then he was leading on._

_             A few moments passed before Eric tried again to get through to Wes. "Why don't we go and get out of here……Go do something?"_

_            "Like what?" asked Wes, with his eyes still content on the ocean._

_            "I don't know. What do you want to do?"_

_            Wes was silent for a long period of time. "I don't know. I don't feel like doing much of anything…"_

_            "That doesn't sound like the Wes Collins I know,"_

_            Wes gave a faint smile. "I don't think I'll ever feel like that Wes Collins again…"_

_            "Too bad. He kind of was a fun guy to be around, a bit annoying and a pain in the butt at time, but otherwise an okay guy….."_

_            Wes didn't answer._

_            "Okay suite yourself.." Eric started to get up. "I'm sure Jen would be disappointed that the Wes Collins she knew was gone…" Eric started heading back to the parking lot._

_            "I miss her….."_

_            Eric stopped and turned back around to find Wes turning around to face him. Eric wasn't sure what he should say next. This so wasn't his thing. He was never the sentimental type, or perhaps he was and tried to hide it. "I'm sure she misses you too…."_

_            Wes looked up at Eric, as a younger sibling would look up to an older sibling. "You think so?"_

_            Eric gave a smile. "Sure….Who wouldn't? You do seem to get on everyone's nerves. She would have to be stupid not to miss you," joked Eric. _

_            Wes stood up looking right at Eric smiling that charming smile of his. "Is this your way of saying you missed me when you left the prep school?" asked Wes eyeing Eric._

_            Eric's eyes rolled his eyes. "Wooh. Were talking about you and Jen, not us…" _

_            Wes laughed. "Oh come on admit it, you missed me," Wes went up to Eric put his hand on Eric's shoulder. "Come on you can say it," teased Wes._

_            Eric was being to get reminded what a pain Wes could be. "Oh…Alight! Yeah, I guess I missed you…But only a little. Man you're a pain! And get your arm off of me..." Eric shoved Wes's arm off of him. A second later the two began laughing………_

            "Earth to Eric, you in there?" asked Ryan as he waved his hand in front of Eric's face. 

            Eric shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times. "Huh….I must of dozed off," 

            "Yeah. I came to get you because Andros wants to have some meeting. Here I think you dropped this," Ryan handed Eric the photo he had been looking at earlier. "You two must be really good friends,"

            Eric gave a faint smile. "I guess. We were any way…."

            Ryan gave a faint smile. "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said to you,"

            "You didn't see the look in his eyes. He practically looked at me like I'm some murder……."

            Ryan sighed. "He's just angry. In time I'm sure he'll come around,"

            "That is if he has time. He took off a few hours ago, left the ship to go find Jen…"

            Ryan put his head down. Everyone knew Wes had every right to be angry with all of them; there was no doubt on that. "You didn't stop him…"

            "I tried, but he said if anyone tried to go after him, he basically would kill them,"

            "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way,"

            "He may have not said it that way, but I pretty sure that's what he meant. If I were him I probably want to kill me too…." sighed Eric.

            Ryan bit his lip. He had some idea what Wes was going through. "Look I know what Wes is going through. There was a time when I thought my own family had betrayed me. For years I thought my father had abandon me, it was all a lie. My dad never abandoned me, in order to save my life he had to give me up to evil forces. I was raised my demons, being filled with rage and hate for my family. I came close to killing my dad and my sister……."

            "But you didn't. Did you…?"

            Ryan shook his head. "No, I began to remember the truth about what happened. Wes just needs time is all…."

            Eric gave a faint smile. "I hope so. And thanks…"

            Ryan smiled. "No problem. We rangers have to stick together, no mater what happens,"

            That's when it hit Eric. He quickly sat up from his bunk swinging his legs over to the edge. Ryan backed away a few steps. "Your right! I don't care if Wes pulls the blaster at me. I'm going after him," announced Eric.

            Ryan laughed. "Thought you might,"      

            The next moment happened, so quick Ryan and Eric were sure what it was. The first thing they heard was this streaking whistling sound, then BOOM. The ship raptly shook for what seemed like forever. Ryan almost lost his balance. Eric held on tight to the bunks edge until the shaking stopped. The next thing they heard was the alarm going off throughout the ship. A sound so loud it made their ears hurt.

            "What the heck was that?"

            Eric jumped down. "Last I checked earthquakes don't happen in mega ships. We got trouble,"

            Ryan nodded his head promptly knowing very well Eric was right. Something had happened and whatever hit them probably wasn't too far away. "Come on, we better go check on the other," Ryan slapped Eric on the shoulder and the two then bolted out of the bunk room. One thing that was going through both of their minds as they ran down the ships halls this could be very well their last battle, if they don't win this round, it will all be over for all of them.


	23. Battle of all Battles 2 ch23

Andros's eyes lit up in fear as he stared at the screen. The CellBorgs had found them, they may not be able to see the ship, but they knew it was there. It would only be a manner of time before the CellBorgs figured out what to do. Andros could feel hit heart racing as the ship continued to shake. The rumbling sound rumbled all around. Andros bit his lip. He didn't know what to do? They had to fight; they just could stay in the ship like sitting ducks.

"Andros,"

Andros stiffened as he felt Zhane had gripped his shoulder. Andros took a deep breath and faced his childhood friend. "I don't know what to do Zhane," Andros face was fear and ashamed, like he had let them all down.

"Neither do we," Zhane motioned for the others to join them. Chad, Kelsey, Joel, Rocky, Eric and Ryan walked up behind Zhane. "But that doesn't matter, but what does matter, is whatever we do were going to do it together, as a team.

Andros didn't say anything he just looked as his teammates before him. Most of them he hardly knew, they were all brought together for this mission. And even though some of them were at each other necks, they had a job to do.

There was another blast. The ship rumbled and shook again. There was a long pause of silence in-between the blast, a sound that resembled the sound of thunder during a thunder storm. All of them were scared stiff, whether they showed it or not.

Billy was working on the computer consul when the ship began to pick something up. "Andros…." Billy's voice sounded frightened and alert.

Andros who had been silent for the longest time finally snapped out of his silence. He took a deep breath, fearing for what he was about to hear. "Yes……"

"Something has log into our teleportation mainframe……Whoever has….will be on the ship in a manner of seconds……." Billy seemed to be shaking as he spoke, his words frightened and shaky.

After that the fear really began to sink in. Chad and Kelsey grabbed a hold of each other, hugging each other tightly. Tears were in their eyes, knowing that this was it, it was over for them.

"I love you Chad….."

"I love you too….I…Just….wish….it……" Chad couldn't finish he looked into Kelsey eyes, and slowly began to lean in to kiss her gently on the lips.

Joel put his head down taking his cowboy hat off. He then pulled a photo out from his hat. It was of Angela and Jasmine, his family. Joel traced his finger over there faces. "I'm sorry……"

Eric put his head down. They had failed. In a manner of seconds the CellBorgs will be on the ship and it won't be long until they are all dead. Eric remembered a time when he would of wanted to die by something like this, but that was before. Back before he had a life that was worth getting out of bed to. Before he had people he cared for and that cared for him. And then he remembered his promise to Taylor, and now he would have to break that promise. "I'm sorry Taylor……."

Ryan bit his lip. He had lived most of his life in darkness and in rage, being raised by demons can do that to a guy. But that made him no different from the others. He was still human. He was terrified of what was about to come to them. It wasn't that he was afraid to die, no he wasn't afraid. He just didn't want it to end like this. He was just starting to get the life he had lost once back in order. Ryan sighed heavily, and but on a brave face. Even though he knew he would probably die, that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight. He would die trying.

"I'm ready for you monsters bring it on…"

Andros and Zhane looked at each other with sorrowful faces, hidden behind fear and doubt.

"Andros I'm sorry for not believing you at first……" In the beginning Zhane had just thought Andros was just having crazy dreams, boy had he been wrong.

"Don't worry about it. And I'm sorry about getting mad at you about everything, about Ashley and the ranger powers......." Andros gave a faint smile. Both of them knew this maybe the last time they would be able to get things out in the open, because one the CellBorgs got aboard, it will all be over.

Zhane smiled lightly at Andros and the two hugged each other patting each other on the backs.

Rocky had walked over to Billy the only person he had any real connection to. For a moment the two just looked at each other in silence, not knowing what to say. Both of them were scared, more than they ever have been.

"So you and Cestra still, huh?" asked Rocky. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing he would ask or saying when knowing your only seconds from death. But part of Rocky felt if he said goodbye or told Billy what a great friend he had been. It really would be the end, and he wasn't ready for it to be.

Billy smiled lightly. "Yeah…..Were getting married soon, start a family, maybe even someday I'll find a way for her to live on Earth for good…." Billy could feel his heart aching, knowing now that wouldn't happen.

"That's great. We all kind of miss having your around….."

"I miss you guys too…" The two then shook hands, but then hugged and patted each other on the backs.

The computer began to beep louder and louder. Their time was up. They were coming for them. Everyone looked at one another, all of them fearing the same thing.

Andros then took a deep breath, and put on a brace face. "No matter what happens will do it together,"

No one said a word after that. A second later they all watched as a light appeared in the center of the room. They could feel their hearts racing and the fear building up inside, but that wouldn't stop them. They will not go gone, not without a fight. They all got into fighting stances, including Billy. He may not be a ranger any more, but his friends needed him, powers or not.

They all watched as the light became clearer.

Andros eyes lit up. He laughed lightly showing a sign of relief, everyone else did the same. "I don't believe it…."

Everyone that had been holding in a breath finally let it out.

"You didn't think you have to do this on your own. Did you? It was I after all that started this and I intend to finish it, and I just so happen to know how,"

* * *

"WES!" Jason called out. Jason shone the flashlight around, but saw no sign of Wes around the cliff he was standing. Jason continued to call out Wes's name but there was no response only the echoing of his voice. Jason sighed as he continued to walk around using the flashlight as his guide. Jason stopped thinking he had heard something. "Wes you out there?" Jason shined the flashlight all around, but saw no one, one the rocky ground and darkness of in the far distance. Jason let out a sigh and brought his hand down.

Quicker then lighting Jason felt a large body jump on top of him, knocking him to the ground hard. Jason went rolling on the ground hard. When Jason stopped rolling he felt dazed and slightly confused. He wasn't sure what it him, but had his ideas. He shook his head and looked up. He saw two red eyes staring right at him. Jason gulped, he searched for his flashlight. He saw it was only a few inches out of his reach. He had to move quick Jason got up quick and quickly dove towards the flashlight, but he wasn't quick enough. The CellBorg kicked it out of the way, falling off the cliff. Jason stared angrily up at the CellBorg. "That does it!" Jason jumped to his feet and called fourth his powers morphing himself into the dragon red ranger. Jason then began to surround the CellBorgs getting ready to make his move. "You may win this fight, but you're going to have a heck of a time trying to!" Jason then grabbed his sword from his belt and went at the CellBorg slashing it on the shoulder.


	24. Battle of all Battles 2 ch24

No one but Andros, Zhane, and possibly Rocky knew who the visitor was. "Who is this guy?" asked Kelsey.

It was Andros who moved around and went to stand right next to the new visitor. "This is…..the Phantom Ranger, he's from Eltar," he announced.

The Phantom Ranger? Most of them standing there knew little or no information on this ranger, including Andros himself. All any of them knew really was what Zordon had stated in his message and the few things Andros and Zhane knew about him. But the one thing they all knew was this was a very powerful ranger, perhaps even more powerful then any of them. They all could tell just by looking at him. His ranger suit was made out of hard strong armor, unlike their ranger suits that were made out of protected spandex.

"You said you know how to win this battle? How?" asked Rocky. What could he possible do that they hadn't done already? There was a loud whistling sound and the ship shook again and again.

The rangers all glanced at each other with concern. The blasts were becoming more frequent and louder with every passing second.

"There is not much time, power rangers. I need you all to trust me," stated the Phantom Ranger.

Eric's eyes seemed to flare up. "Trust you? We don't even know you."

"ERIC!" yelled Andros. He knew Eric could be rude and a little too headstrong, but that was no excuse to act this way towards the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger looked at Andros and nodded his head. "Its fine, Andros." He then faced Eric. "Perhaps you are right not to trust me, but I really don't know any of you. So you see, Eric, we are in the same situation. Are we not?"

Eric grumbled out a sigh, feeling foolish or perhaps outwitted.

The ship shook again as another blast from outside the ship hit. The Phantom Ranger knew time was running out. They needed to move quickly. "We must move fast, your ship's shields won't be able to hold much longer." He then faced them all, staring them right in the eyes. "Now, which one of you is Billy?"

Billy stepped forward. "I am." Billy walked up to the Phantom Ranger.

"Billy, do you still have the piece of light crystal that Xantara gave you?"

Billy then lifted a shiny piece of crystal from underneath his shirt that was fastened to a chain.

The Phantom Ranger nodded his head. "Good, we're going to need it." He then moved around Billy to face the other rangers. "The rest of you must hold off the CellBorgs for as long as you can. They must not destroy or get hold of your ship. If they do, none of you will be going home." His voice was quick and firm.

"Aren't you going to help us?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes, on board my ship. Billy and I must go there and find a way to destroy the gassy fog that surrounds the planet, to allow the sun to shine through." The Phantom Ranger then moved back to Billy's side to get ready to teleport back on his ship.

"Wait!" It was Zhane who yelled out. "How much time do you need?"

There was a long pause before the Phantom Ranger answered. "I don't know….It could be a few minutes or a few hours." The Phantom Ranger could sense a grave amount of fear in all of them. Fear that they wouldn't win this, fear that they would never make it home, fear that they would never see the people they all loved again. "May the power protect you all, and remember Zordon will be with you in this battle. I know most of you never even knew him, but that doesn't matter. He's with you anyways…" And with those parting words the Phantom Ranger along with Billy teleported off the ship.

They fell silent, the only sound that was heard was the rumbling and blaster fire from outside the ship.

"You guys ready for this?" asked Andros looking at each and every one of them. No one said a word. _No of course they weren't ready._ They all knew this battle would be hard, difficult and even deadly. No matter how good a fighter any of them were, it had not been enough to defeat them before. And now they had no choice but to engage in battle. They were decoys really. They would have to fight for as long as they could, giving Billy and the Phantom Ranger all the time they could. None of them were really ready, but they were determined. There was no way they were going to allow the CellBorgs to reach Earth, not this time, even if it killed them.

They all started to follow Andros out of the ship, but then Eric and Rocky stopped.

"Wait! What about Wes? He's out there somewhere. The CellBorgs could be all over him." Eric's voice was full of concern for his friend. He knew Wes was in no shape to take on an army of CellBorgs on his own.

"And Jason, he's out there too," Rocky added.

Zhane glanced at Andros; in fact everyone glanced at him. Andros' face was saddened and blank. He bit his lip. He knew they were concerned about their friends, they all were, but something else was more important now. Andros let out a loud sigh. "We're going to have to hope they'll be able to hold up their own. If we split up now, we will lose everything…." His voice was soft, sad, but firm.

As much as Eric and Rocky both hated it, they knew Andros was right. They couldn't split up, if they did that would guarantee they would lose this battle. Without another word the group of rangers exited out of the ship and began making their way to the battle field.

* * *

On board the Phantom Ranger's small ship, he and Billy were working on a vacuum effect to get rid of the foggy gas. The Phantom Ranger had spent a few years building this ship, knowing each passing day drew them closer to this day. He had equipped his ship with many weapons, but only one would be able to get rid of the gas. He would have done it years ago, but there was one missing piece. And the piece that he needed was in Billy's possession.

Billy watched the Phantom Ranger push a few buttons on his computer console. A tray then slid out with two placements. On was a round oval shape and the other was the shape of his crystal. Getting the idea, Billy pulled the chain necklace over his head, and began to remove the chain from the crystal. Billy then put the crystal in the tray. One red light turned on. Billy noticed one of the lights hadn't turned on. "I was only given one," he told the Phantom Ranger.

"I know." The Phantom Ranger then reached down to the center of his belt and unlocked the red gem from his belt. "I have the other one." Billy watched as the Phantom Ranger placed the gem in the tray, and the other light turned on. The tray then slid shut and a loud buzzing sound was heard.

"Now what?" asked Billy.

"Now we wait…"

* * *

It was beyond Wes, he had no idea why he yet had not had any run-ins with the CellBorgs. Luck, he would call it. And that probably was a good thing, since he was not looking forward to when he would have to morph with broken ribs and a banged up shoulder. It definitely wouldn't help the chances of him having a full recovery.

During his long walk he had had a lot of time to think and clear his head. He had said some things he probably shouldn't have, but he knew he had every right to be angry and upset. But yet, that gave him no reason to make threats. He had decided once this whole thing was over he would apologize to Eric and Andros. That is if he got the chance to. Wes had also begun to understand why Eric had said he would be the one to take Jen out. Eric didn't want to hurt Jen any more then anyone else did, but if someone had to do the job, it should be him. He knew Jen better then any of them had. Wes sighed. Why had he been so angry? _I know why, because I can't think straight when it comes to Jen. _Wes continued to walk some more until he came upon what looked like an abandoned building of some sort. It seemed off to him, because he had not run into any others along the way, only mountains and caves, but not a building. Could the CellBorgs have built it? Wes wondered. But if they did wouldn't there be more? Or maybe there had once been life here that did not consist of CellBorgs?

Wes walked closer to the building, up to one of the windows. He peered up to the window, staying low to the ground, so if anyone was in there they wouldn't see him. At first, all Wes could see was a light, then inside he could see what looked like large gas tanks of all sorts, along with many boxes that as far as he could tell were filled with blaster guns. The same blaster guns he had seen the CellBorgs use on Earth. Perhaps this was a storage building. Wes started to stand up until he felt a cold spot on his neck; a shiver went down his back.

"Stand up and slowly turn around," he heard them say. The voice was vaguely familiar to Wes. From what he could tell the voice was female, but had a darker twisted turn to it. Wes's face turned white as a ghost. It couldn't be? Slowly he turned around, praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Jen?" he managed to say, his heart stiffened with fear.

Thank you, Cmar for checking over the grammar and spelling errors for me.


	25. Battle of all Battles 2 ch25

There was Jen, facing him, pointing a blaster right at his face. Wes's hand was shaking over the blaster gun he had taken from Eric. Wes knew he should grab it from his belt strap, but he was just too much in shock to do it. And a big part of him did not want to shoot Jen, in fact he didn't want to at all. The fact that he had been denying had become reality. Jen was no longer the Jen he remembered.

Jen's eyes were red, her face and whole body stiff. Her eyes just sent chills down his spine. Jen's eyes then fell on the blaster gun he had hooked in his belt. She quickly reached out and grabbed the gun from his belt, nearly knocking Wes to the ground. She now had two blasters pointing right at him.

Wes gulped. His heart was pounding rapidly. "Jen…It's me……Wes. Your husband…..the man you love…….Please. You have to remember…" Wes cried out, feeling tears to begin to break out.

Jen showed no emotion at all, only the dark cold stare. "The Jen you knew no longer exists…." Jen quickly walked up closer to Wes going around him and putting one of her arms around his neck tightly. With her other hand she pressed it against his back, while the other blaster in the hand around his neck was pressed against his cheek.

"Noo….." Wes cried. She couldn't be gone. He couldn't have lost her, not now. She had to be in there, somewhere.

"Now move!" she growled.

Wes, having no choice, did as she told him.

* * *

Jason was having the battle of his life. He knew he needed to be quick and react fast to every blow the CellBorg threw at him. Jason raised his arms up and blocked an oncoming punch that would have hit his face. "That was a close one!"

The CellBorg gave Jason no time to recover, he went at Jason, this time kicking him in the stomach. Jason was unable to stop that blow, the kick sent him falling backwards and crashing to the ground. It left him dazed and confused. Jason shook his head a few times to get his bearings back, and just in time. The CellBorg had used its blaster to shoot at Jason. Jason reacted just in time. He grabbed his sword from his belt and reflected the blast beam away from himself. He jumped to his feet. It was time for round two.

"Man! I wish I had some help," said Jason. He took a deep breath, watching as the CellBorg circled around him, as if he were waiting for the right moment to attack. Jason wasn't about to give him the chance to do so. "You want me? Come and get me!" he snapped.

The CellBorg's red eyes grew darker. It began to charge at Jason. Jason stood his ground waiting for the right moment. Jason jumped in the air doing a flip over the CellBorg just before the CellBorg would have rammed into him. Jason acted quickly and slashed the CellBorg on its back just before it had a chance to turn around. Although sparks flew, it had not been enough to take out the metal beast. The CellBorg turned around angrily; it whacked the sword from Jason's hand sending it flying over the cliff.

Jason, now weaponless, knew this battle wouldn't last much longer. He could only hold out for so long. He was already beginning to get tired. How long would it be before his powers did a forced demorph? And when that happened Jason knew he wouldn't have a chance.

* * *

The Phantom Ranger and Billy continued to wait as the ship began to absorb the powers from the ruby and crystal. Billy began to notice that the Phantom Ranger appeared tired, although the helmet hid any real evidence. Billy could tell just by his form, by the way the Phantom Ranger's body seemed to slump and how he rested his head on his hand. That's when he remembered something, something he had learned from the Alien Rangers.

"It's the ruby, isn't it?"

The Phantom Ranger turned his head, looking at Billy. "I'll be fine. Don't worry….." The Phantom took a deep breath and leaned back against his seat.

Billy knew right away he was lying. The ruby obviously was what kept him going, but what he didn't know was why? All the other power ranger powers had not been like this, to this extent anyway. The ruby seemed to be what kept him alive, but if that were true... Why would the Phantom Ranger give up the ruby's powers, if it was the one thing that kept him alive? "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Billy asked.

The Phantom Ranger did not answer right away, as if he were gathering his thoughts. "Everything is how it should be, even if Zordon did not want this to happen. It must be this way…"

Billy turned around, not quite following. "What do you mean? I know Zordon didn't want this whole attack of the CellBorgs to happen, but I'm getting that you're talking about something a little more than just that."

The Phantom Ranger chuckled. "Zordon was right when he told me you were one of the smartest and skilled people he ever met." He turned to face Billy. "You are right, there is something I am leaving out. Something about me, something Zordon never spoke of." The Phantom Ranger paused. "As you know, Zordon and I are from the same planet, but what you don't know is…….I'm his great and so on grandson…."

Billy's eyes lit up. How was that possible? Then again, Zordon never spoke of his past. "So you're saying you're an heir of Zordon's?"

"Yes…….His only living heir…." answered the Phantom Ranger softly.

Billy could sense the sorrow and pain in his voice.

"A few years after I had begun my days as the Phantom Ranger, Dark Specter came to my home planet. As you know he was after Zordon. Many fought and tried to stop his army from taking Zordon, many perished, my whole family was wiped out, leaving me as the only one of Zordon's family alive. Although, Zikar son of Zordon Sr. and Zeeka died a few years before…." The Phantom Ranger dropped his head.

"Your family thought you were dead?" asked Billy.

"…..Yes. You see they never knew Zordon had called on me, no one did. Zordon and I both believed we could stop this from happening. What we did not know was we were setting destiny's path…"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I was supposed to go to Oxlee, lose a battle, come close to dying, only to be saved by becoming the Phantom Ranger…"

"But at a price."

"Yes. No one could know that Zikar was alive. I could never be him again, only a Phantom. The Phantom Ranger," answered the Phantom Ranger sadly.

"Neither you nor Zordon could have known that would have happened."

"No, we couldn't have…..You see, Zordon would have stayed on Earth, but he truly believed with all of his heart he could stop this from ever happening. He talked to me about it and I accepted the challenge. There is no one to blame……Expect maybe fate…."

Billy then began to see the sorrow and pain Zordon had in his last days. He began to see him as the Zordon he remembered, the father figure. It didn't matter anymore that Zordon had never told them in person, back before this all happened. Billy began to understand that Zordon was just doing what he always had done, as any father would, protecting his children. Any anger or grudge he may have been holding against Zordon, he let it go. "I forgive you, Zordon…" he whispered softly to himself.

The computer began to beep. The sound brought Billy out of his thoughts.

"Just a few more minutes…." The Phantom Ranger announced softly.

It would all be over soon. Zordon's Prophesy would be complete; at least that's what both of them were hoping for.

Thanks Cmar for checking over the grammer and spelling errors/


	26. Battle of all Battles 2 ch26

Wes felt Jen push him into the building. He was shoved right into Steelix. Wes made a soft cry when his hurt shoulder hit Steelix's armored body.

"Well, look who we have here. I'm surprised, to say the least, considering you should be dead."

Once Wes got his bearings back he looked right at Steelix angrily. "YOU!" he growled. Wes used his left hand and quickly grabbed Steelix by the neck. Steelix remained still, against the metal pole. Wes was shocked when Steelix made no attempt to come after him, and that's when he noticed why. Steelix was chained to the pole. Wes slowly removed his hand from Steelix's neck, and heard Steelix let out a light breath. Wes slowly turned around to find Jen watching the two of them from a distance. He watched as she played around with the blasters.

"Won't this be interesting! Instead of dying in the break-in, you'll die by your wife's hand," laughed Steelix, finding it amusing.

Wes turned his head, furiously looking at Steelix. "Shut up! And I wouldn't be talking if I were you; you're the one who's chained up………And what is this talk about me already being dead?"

Steelix smiled cunningly at Wes and chuckled. "Oh that's right. You wouldn't know….You were supposed to have died in your sleep in a coma. This is why I took the opportunity to come after Jen, with you out of the way. It would have been easy." He smiled an evil grin.

Wes felt his anger and fury building. "You….You……"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" he laughed. "I don't think you're in any position to be making threats. Besides….." Steelix looked across the room at Jen who was loading the blaster guns up. "I don't think she'll keep us around for much longer…." said Steelix, as he laughed darkly.

Wes looked over at Jen, his Jen. He saw her take a few practice shots with the blaster gun. The blast he heard pounded right into his heart. He then watched as Jen grabbed the blaster gun she had taken from him off the table. She held it firmly in her hands, pointing it. He had to do something. He had to get through to her. She had to be in there somewhere. He did it once before, he'd do it again. If he didn't try he would end up dead, and if he did try he still could wind up dead. "I got through to her once and I'll do it again….."

Steelix laughed. "Fool! This drug is far more powerful then the one I gave her before, you won't stand a chance."

Wes turned around and faced Steelix. "That's where you're wrong! Just as your drug is stronger, so is the love we have for each other..."

* * *

Andros and the others had been fighting close to an hour now and with each passing second they all felt their energy being drained. Time was running out for them. Their powers could not hold out for much longer.

One of the CellBorgs punched Rocky square in the chest. The blue ranger was sent flying backwards and crashed to the ground, rolling in the dust. The CellBorg began to approach him, laughing darkly. The punch had left Rocky dazed and winded. He tried to push himself up, but didn't have the strength to do so. Rocky's vision was blurred, he knew if he took one more hit like that, he would be out cold, or worse - it could finish him. The CellBorg pointed its blaster ray gun right at Rocky's fallen form. Rocky felt his heart pounding. He couldn't move to avoid it; he was a sitting duck.

The CellBorg pulled the trigger. Just as the blast was about to hit Rocky, Ryan jumped in and used his sword to reflect the blast away from Rocky. Ryan stood his ground eyeing the CellBorg carefully. He slightly turned his head. "You going to make it?"

"Think so. Thanks for the help."

Ryan slowly backed up, still keeping his eyes locked with the CellBorg. He bent down and helped Rocky to his feet. "Think you're up for a double team?"

"I think I still have a little bit of strength left in me," replied Rocky.

"Alright! Let's do it!"

Ryan and Rocky charged at the CellBorg.

Eric was dodging blast after blast. He saw a large rock that would give him some cover. The Quantum ranger went running towards the rock and dodged just in time as another blast missed him by an inch. Eric grabbed his Defender from his belt and got it ready. He slowly peered up, holding his blaster out, and fired at one of the CellBorgs. Once he had fired he quickly took cover and waited for the CellBorgs to fire. A few of the blasts hit the rock he was taking cover behind. Eric peered up again and fired another round. This time his blasts did hit a few CellBorgs, but bounced off harmlessly. "Damn it! Why can't you just die like everything else!" growled Eric. He ducked down right before the CellBorgs began to fire continuously at him. Eric crept down as low as he could. He raised his morpher up to his mouth. "Andros do you read?" There was a long pause.

_"I read you Eric..."_ Eric could hear blaster fire in the background. _"But I'm kind of tied up at the moment!"_

Andros kicked one of the CellBorgs in the shoulder, but one of them hit Andros from behind. Andros cried out loudly, clutching his shoulder. He felt arms grab hold of him, lifting him off the ground. Then as they tossed his body against a large rock, Andros heard what sounded like a bone-crushing snap.

_"__Andros__? Are you all right?"_ called Eric from the morpher.

Andros took a long deep breath. He felt around his body. Everything seemed to be in place. He heard Eric call his name again. Andros slowly raised his arm up. "Yeah, I read you…"

_"You okay?"_

"I think so." Andros tried to stand up. He cried out loudly, looked down at his ankle, and found it twisted. "My ankle's twisted…can't move..." Andros looked ahead of him and saw two CellBorgs heading right at him. He felt fear rush through his body. He couldn't move. Andros quickly grabbed his sword from his belt. "Eric, I could really use a hand about now." Andros watched as the CellBorgs got closer and closer to him. He tightened his hands around his sword.

_"I'd love to help you but unfortunately I have my own tin-heads to deal with….Oh crap!" _Andros heard blaster fire exchanged. It looked like he was on his own.

The CellBorgs were just a few feet away from him. Andros felt his heart racing, it looked like it was the end of the road for him, until he saw a silvery figure jump over him and stand in front of him. It was Zhane!"Zhane! Man am I glad to see you."

"You didn't think I'd let you go down that easily did you? Just hang tight, I'll handle these bolt-brains," announced Zhane, before he went charging at the CellBorgs with sword and all powering up.

Chad and Kelsey were back to back, fighting off CellBorgs. Low punch. High punch. Front kicks. Back kick and round kicks to the side. With each blow they put all they had into it, but each hard-wrenching kick was not enough to even put a dent into their opponent's bodies. Both the yellow and blue rangers were tired and felt their energy going down.

"Chad, I'm not sure if I can go on for much longer!"

"We have to hang in there, Kelsey. Billy and the Phantom Ranger will come through..." assured Chad.

Both of their hearts were pounding to the point it hurt to breathe or even talk. The CellBorgs were all around them, red eyes and all. Chad and Kelsey looked around hoping for some help. But the others had problems of their own and were in no better condition than they were. All of them were tired and they all knew their time would be up very, very soon.


	27. Battle of all Battles 2 ch27

"Power absorption finished," said a female computer voice. Billy and the Phantom Ranger leaned forward and glanced at each other. The ship was ready to begin getting rid of the foggy gases. And once that was done, the sun would take care of the CellBorgs easily.

"It won't be long now..." announced the Phantom Ranger as he took a long, deep breath.

Billy sighed, sensing that there was one last thing the Phantom Ranger was not telling him. "You're not going to make it through this. Are you?" asked Billy, staring right at the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger did not answer. He turned towards the controls of the ship and pushed a large button, and a loud humming noise was heard. Right away they could see the slow effects of the foggy gas begin to fade away. The Phantom Ranger then leaned back against his seat and sighed heavily. "You need not worry about me Billy…" he replied softly.

Billy gave a faint smile, not all too sure what that was supposed to mean. Billy could sense a grave amount of sadness and loneliness in the Phantom Ranger. The sadness and pain of losing his whole family, all of his friends, and everyone else he held dear to him, who were either dead or did not know he was alive. Billy wished he knew what to say, but had no words. What could he say? He knew very well it was likely this would be the Phantom Ranger's last stand.

* * *

Wes slowly began to walk up to Jen, while her back was towards him. His heart was beating rapidly; any sudden movement could get him killed. And then there was the fear that maybe Steelix was right. Maybe this drug had too strong a hold on her for him to get through to her. Wes gulped, as he slowly raised his hand to place it on her shoulder.

Jen quickly turned around with the blaster pointed right at him. Wes backed away a few steps, his face fearful. Jen's dark reddish eyes glared right at him, watching his every move.

"Jen, it's me. It's Wes….Please you have to remember…" he pleaded.

Jen did not respond. She continued to eye him with her dark cold stare.

Wes could feel himself on the verge of tears. He couldn't lose her, not now. An idea then came into his head. There might be one way that he hadn't tried yet to get through to her. Wes began to reach into his pocket with his left hand to pull out his wallet.

Jen began to get a little edgy and jumpy, getting ready to shoot until she saw what Wes was pulling out would be no harm to her.

"It's okay. Trust me it's just my wallet…I...I want to show you something. Something to help you remember…" said Wes, his voice shaking and shuddery. Wes opened his wallet and began to go through it until he found what he was looking for. It was their wedding picture. Wes then pulled the picture out and held it out to her. For a moment Jen made no movement, just looking from Wes to the small picture. "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you..."

Jen reached out and quickly took the picture from Wes. She stared at it for a moment and then back to Wes over and over.

Wes stood there for what felt like countless hours, praying and hoping that this would work. But then something that he had not planned on happened. Wes's eyes widened as he saw CellBorgs had somehow entered the building without them knowing until it was too late. They were behind Jen. Jen saw the terror in Wes's eyes and quickly turned around.

Jen held the blaster she had taken from Wes and pointed it right at them. Wes's heart began to race. He could hear the CellBorgs laughing darkly. Jen was still under the influence of the drug and did not know that the blaster would have no effect on them. Wes's heart fell when he remembered the blaster shot's would only be reflected off of their bodies. His face turned white as a ghost. "JEN NO…….." he cried, trying to stop her.

But it was too late. Jen fired the blaster gun right at one of the CellBorgs. The blast reflected right off of the CellBorg hitting Jen instead. "Noooooooo!" cried Wes, as he watched as Jen dropped to the ground. Wes got down on the ground right next to her. "Jen. Jen!!" he cried. He shook her body several times, but she made no movement or sound. Wes looked into her partly opened eyes and saw as the redness began to fade away, and then her eyes closed shut. Wes then angrily shot a look at the three CellBorgs. "You're going to pay!" he growled. He got up and charged right at the three, only to be kicked hard in the chest.

Wes went flying backwards landing right next to Steelix. Slowly he began to get up to make another attempt, but he knew on his own he wouldn't stand a chance. And with Jen out cold or worse, she wouldn't be able to help him. That only left one person who could help him. Wes quickly got behind Steelix and began to undo his chains. "I'm only untying you because I need your help," stated Wes working as fast as he could.

"What makes you think I would help you?" answered Steelix grimly, as the chain dropped onto the ground. Wes went around, facing the mutant.

"I don't…….but I think we both know what will happen if we don't stop these CellBorgs and allow them to reach Earth. Because if they do……we won't have a future. You won't even exist. And I don't think you would want that to happen. Would you?" asked Wes glaring at him right in the eyes.

Steelix was silent for a moment. He then looked over Wes's shoulder where he could see the CellBorgs walking over Jen's limp body, heading right for them. He then stared back at Wes. "This changes nothing, once they are defeated things go back to the way they were."

"Fine! Wouldn't want it any other way," responded Wes, as he stepped aside. Wes then took his right arm out of the sling. He knew very well he was taking a big risk in morphing, but there was no other way. "Time for, Time Force!" yelled Wes as he morphed into the red time force ranger. Together the two began to charge at the three oncoming CellBorgs.

* * *

Jason's breathing had gotten harder. He was growing tired and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. He blocked an oncoming kick to the shoulder. The CellBorg then reacted with a punch to the gut. Jason had to move fast to block the punch. He had been able to block the last two moves of the CellBorg, but Jason was starting to slow down. His body was aching all over. Jason looked down at his hand and began to see his powers were fading in and out. They were not going to last much longer. "Ah man. Not good!" And not a second later Jason felt the fist of the CellBorg connect with his face. Feeling weary and dizzy, he dropped to the ground, rolling slightly on his side. Jason looked around, everything was going around and in circles. He could hear the CellBorgs say something, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

The CellBorg then kicked Jason hard in the side. Jason unmorphed as his body went rolling closer to the edge. Still not having his bearings back, he began to stand up awkwardly. Jason began to step backwards, he had forgotten about the cliff's edge behind him. He kept getting closer and closer until he lost his footing. Jason's heart raced so fast that it snapped him out of his state. Quickly he grabbed a hold of the cliff's edge as he went over. He tried to pull himself up, but didn't have the strength to do so. He could hear the CellBorgs drawing closer to him. He looked down as if to check how far he would actually fall. Jason couldn't even see the ground below him; it was too far down to see. His hands were getting sweaty and turning red. He wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. The CellBorg's laughter was coming closer and closer. Then Jason felt a breeze of wind flash right past him. He heard what sounded like a painful sound from the CellBorg. Jason could hear what sounded like a battle, a fight was taking place. But he could not see to be sure, all he could do was trust his hearing. And hope that whoever was fighting the CellBorg would not be his enemy.

"I hope that's one of the good guys." Jason looked down once again. "Cause if it's not. I'm dead." If Jason was ever afraid to die, he sure was now. "I'm sorry, Kimberly….." he whispered.


	28. Battle of all Battles 2 ch28

Andros got slammed against the ship by one of the CellBorgs. He grunted as the CellBorg continued to put pressure on his body. The red space ranger did all he could to push the mighty body of the CellBorg off of him. But he was growing tired and didn't have the strength.

"Get off him!" snarled Eric as he jumped the CellBorg, shoving him away from Andros. Eric, now partly in front of Andros, watched as the CellBorg he had jumped began to stand back up. Eric pulled out his sword and gripped it tightly in his hands, getting ready for the CellBorg to make his move.

It was a short moment, but long enough for Andros to gather his bearings back. And not a moment too soon - Andros watched as the CellBorg charged at Eric. Eric was ready for him and held his ground, as the CellBorg pushed against him. Andros quickly went to the quantum ranger's aid. Andros got his sword ready, powering it up. He began running towards the two, his eyes locked on the CellBorg. Andros was only a few feet away when he jumped high in the air. He was just above the CellBorg's head when he began to land back on the ground, slashing the CellBorg's back and side.

The CellBorg cried out angrily. Eric and Andros moved a few feet away, being cautious. The CellBorg's eyes turned to a darker shade of red. He looked furious. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" The CellBorg then turned around and faced Andros. And before Andros could say or do anything, the CellBorg went at him so fast Andros didn't have time to blink.

Andros felt a sharp pain as the CellBorg slashed his sword against his chest. "ANDROS!" yelled out Eric. Eric watched helplessly as Andros' body dropped to the ground. Red flashes and sparks twisted around his body. Once the smoke and red flashes faded away, Eric saw Andros' unmorphed body and the CellBorg standing right next to him.

The explosion seemed to get everyone's attention. The battle had stopped, all eyes were on Andros. "Oh man! Andros!" cried out Zhane, starting to head towards his fallen friend, but being pulled back by a CellBorg who had gotten behind him. Zhane struggled to get free, until the CellBorg punched him hard in the stomach. Zhane gasped for air as he dropped down to the ground. That one powerful punch took what little strength he had left. Zhane demorphed.

Andros slowly opened his eyes. His head was hurting and felt like it was spinning all around. His vision was partly blurry. Andros could see Eric looking right at him, probably wondering if he was all right. Andros started to pull himself up, but as he did so the CellBorg behind him pressed his foot against Andros' back, pushing him back to the ground. "Stay down, weakling," snarled the CellBorg.

The other rangers had now crowded around Eric. They were outnumbered greatly and none of them had much left to give. "Eric, what are we going to do?" asked Kelsey. With Andros and Zhane out of the picture, it looked as though leadership had fallen into Eric's hands. The problem was he didn't know what they could do. It looked hopeless and he knew it was only a matter of time until they were all in the same state as Andros and Zhane. For the first time Eric didn't have the answers. It didn't seem they would win this battle. It looked as though this time it was going to cost all of them their lives. So with that knowledge, it looked as though the only thing they could do was keep on fighting.

"Keep fighting. One way or another they're going down even if we go down with them!" announced Eric.

It might have not been words of inspiration or of hope. But then again there was never really much hope. They had all joined the mission knowing very well they might not make it out of this alive. They all knew the CellBorgs only had one weakness. So why had they come anyhow, knowing they all would probably die? They all had their reasons.

"You ready, guys?" asked Eric. No one answered and Eric didn't expect them to. Eric was the first to go charging at the army of CellBorgs that now surrounded their two fallen comrades.

_"This one is for you Alec, I just wish you knew that I am very grateful for everything you've done for me. And for you too __Taylor__, I may not know what you are to me, but I do know I care about you……"_

Eric was followed by Ryan.

_"This is for you, Dad, Dana, Carter and to either my future niece or nephew. I'm not going to let these creeps take over our home…."_

Then followed by Rocky.

_"This is for you, Tommy. You paid the allotment price to save all of us and I will make sure your debt was not in vain..."_

Chad was the next one to follow.

_ "I'm not sure why I may be doing this, but I know in my heart it is the right thing to do. I'm not afraid to die, as long as I have my friends and Kelsey by my side I know everything will be all right in the end!"_

Kelsey followed after Chad, ready and willing.

_"There's no way I'm going to let __Chad__ do this without me. We joined this mission together and if we are to die on this mission, we'll die together….."_

Joel was the last, following the others, joining them to take down the CellBorgs once and for all.

_"This is for the two most important people in my life. I'll die for you two if that is what I have to do, to know you'll both be safe. I love you both so much….."_

The rangers charged at the CellBorgs all of them determined to win this battle.

* * *

Back at the warehouse storage room, fire and smoke was everywhere. Some of the tanks had been hit by blaster fire and had began to explode, but not fully. There was still a little time left until the tanks would all ignite. Wes and Steelix fought back the CellBorgs as best as they could; they were both growing tired, and Steelix didn't look in good shape. Steelix had cuts and open wounds all over his body, covered in reddish blue blood.

The smoky fumes were starting to get to Wes. It was getting harder for him to breathe. Soft coughing sounds distracted Wes from fighting off one of the CellBorgs. It was Jen. Wes turned around and found Jen coughing and gasping heavily. "Jen…" he cried. While Wes was distracted with concern for Jen, the CellBorg kicked him in his side, sending him crashing against a wall. Wes felt dazed and winded. He wasn't sure how much time had gone by. But when his head stopped spinning he saw a shadow of someone standing right next to him.

"Get up and fight or both of us will be dead!" snarled Steelix, standing over Wes's fallen body. The three CellBorgs had begun to circle around the two. When Wes didn't make any attempts to get up, "GET UP AND FIGHT!" yelled Steelix. That seemed to do the trick. Steelix' loud voice had pulled Wes out of his confusion. Wes slowly stood up, coughing and gasping for air. The smoke was taking its toll on him. Wes could see the smoke had no effect on the CellBorgs or on Steelix. But it was affecting both him and Jen greatly. "It's about time," Steelix said when he saw Wes standing up. Wes didn't answer.

Wes looked past the CellBorgs over at Jen. She was still coughing deeply and gasping for air; being unconscious must have made the smoky fumes get into her system a lot faster. And then there was the blaster wound. Wes didn't know how badly it had hurt her.

"Hey, snap out of it and stop thinking about her for one minute! Unless of course you want to be killed by these freaks!" growled Steelix.

"Sorry that I'm concerned for my pregnant wife…" snapped Wes as he slowly got into a fighting stance.

"Pregnant? Jen's pregnant….." said Steelix softly. If Wes didn't know better it almost sounded like Steelix seemed to care. He shook the thoughts away, thinking it was the smoke that was doing it to him. He had to be crazy to actually think that Steelix cared about anyone but himself.

* * *

Billy could see the small sparks of sun slowly peaking through the gas. It wouldn't be long now. The Phantom Ranger had been silent for a long moment, resting or life slowly fading away from him, Billy didn't know. Billy was getting ready to say something when the Phantom Ranger leaned forward in his seat and turned to face Billy.

"This is where I bid you farewell, Billy. The rangers are going to need you once this is all over…"

"But wait! What about you?"

"I have to remain here…"

But…..Will I ever see you again? Are you going to be all right?"

The Phantom put his hand above a yellow button. "Goodbye, Billy, and tell the others I said goodbye…."

"Wait, you can't just…….." Billy's last few words were cut off in the teleportation. In a flash of light Billy was gone, leaving the Phantom Ranger alone in his ship. The Phantom Ranger then gazed out looking out the window seeing the light streaks of sun begin to shine through.

* * *

The building was now covered in smoke. Wes and Steelix were putting all they had into the battle, punching and kicking the CellBorgs wherever they saw an opening. But Wes was slowing down; he was doing more coughing than fighting. Wes watched as Steelix fought against two of the CellBorgs. His eyes were watering and it was getting harder for him to see. That's when he saw it; one of the CellBorgs began to sneak up behind Steelix. Wes could only make out a shadowy image. Steelix was in trouble. Wes knew he had to do something. The CellBorgs could not be allowed to win. Without any thought at all, Wes went charging at the CellBorg using what little power he had left. He jumped the CellBorg that was sneaking up behind Steelix, sending both the CellBorg and himself crashing straight at one of the tanks. The CellBorg's body seemed to ignite the gas tank. A huge explosion emerged, throwing Wes backwards across the room. Wes's body slammed against a wall and then dropped to the ground, force-demorphing him.

The explosion had been powerful enough to wipe out the other two CellBorgs as well. Steelix was thrown across the room also, but had been able to get back up to his feet, feeling winded and weary. Steelix looked around seeing the destroyed bodies of the CellBorgs. The bright light of the fire must have been too much for them.

He then saw Wes's limp form lying on the ground several feet away from him, and Jen was lying in a corner not moving. Something else then caught Steelix's eyes, one of the tanks had not yet ignited and it wouldn't be long before the fire would reach it. "I need to get out of here. This place is going to blow…" Steelix then began running as fast as he could towards the hallway which led to the exit, leaving Wes and Jen far behind.


	29. Battle of all Battles 2 ch29

Jason could feel his strength giving way. His fingers were slowly losing the hold he had on the mountain's edge. His arms felt heavy and tired from being stretched out for so long. He wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Jason could still hear the battle going on between the CellBorg and the unknown opponent. Jason ground his teeth as he tried to push himself up, but his attempts failed, as his shoulders gave way. His heart was racing as he saw some rocks roll off the edge. He looked down and watched as the rocks fell down to the bottom. Who knows for how long they fell?

"Man! What I wouldn't give to have Kimberly's pteranodon right now!"

Within a few seconds, Jason began to see the whole environment around him begin to change. He looked up to the sky and began to see a bright light. It was so bright that it blinded him. He had to turn his head away, closing his eyes tightly, but still could see and feel the intense brightness.

The CellBorg stood frozen and still as if it were paralyzed by the light. It tried with all its might to block the brightness from its eyes, but it did no good. The brightness was far too powerful for it to block away.

"Looks like it's lights out for you," said a voice.

Before the CellBorg had any time to react, his opponent kicked him square in the chest. The kick sent the CellBorg right towards the edge of the mountain. The brightness of the sun began to grow so rapidly that the CellBorg lost all awareness as it fell off the mountain's edge.

Jason could hear the cries of the CellBorg, until the cries drifted further away. He slowly turned his head back to face forward, slowly opening his eyes. At first all Jason could see was bright lights all around making it difficult to see what was around him. Then he began to see a dark shadow approach him. He couldn't make out who it was or even if it was human. Jason could feel his body begin to tense up, knowing this could be the end of him. The shadow figure began to reach out to Jason…..

He felt a hand grab a hold of his arm, pulling him up to the mountain top. "You didn't think I'd let you fall that easily, did you?"

Jason stood in shock….

* * *

Joel, Eric, Rocky, Ryan, Chad and Kelsey all stood in front of Andros and Zhane who appeared to be out cold. The five rangers all stood firm in their fighting stances. None of them took their eyes off of the CellBorgs who now surrounded the whole group. All of them tried as hard as they could, but they couldn't defeat the CellBorgs. It looked as though it was the end of them. They were all tired, weakened, and partially injured. They had given it their all but it hadn't been enough. Within seconds they all went into a forced demorph. All of them were revealed to have cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

"Well, it was nice knowing all of you..." remarked Joel knowing death was right in front of their very eyes.

Chad and Kelsey held on to each other tightly. If they were going to have to die they were going to die together, in each other's arms. Both of them turned their heads away, not wanting to watch, they just wanted it to be over with.

Even Eric seemed to have given up. He felt as though he had no fight left in him. So he just stood there like an honorable soldier, waiting for death to come to him. He had given it his all.

Ryan stood firm and tall, even though he looked like a wreck. His shirt was torn; dirt and dried blood covered his face. He would not go down without a fight. And that's when he saw it. Streaks of light began to emerge in the sky, heading right at them. It couldn't be? But it was, it was the sun. Ryan couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time.

"They did it! Billy and the Phantom Ranger did it!" yelled Ryan.

Rocky was the first to look out to the distance. And sure enough Ryan was right, the sunlight was heading right at them at a rapid speed.

"Alright Billy! Yeah!" shouted Rocky.

The other rangers stared in amazement, it looked as though they were going to win this after all.

Chad and Kelsey looked each other in the eyes, smiling, a smile full of joy and hope.

"You all seem pretty happy, knowing that any second you'll all be dead," snarled one of the CellBorgs.

It was Eric and Joel who stepped forwards. "Hate to break the news to you, but you'll be the only ones dying today," announced Eric.

"Hope you guys brought your sunscreen," laughed Joel.

The CellBorgs then turned around and saw the light coming right at them. They couldn't move or escape from it. It was too late. The rangers watched as the light came right over them. The CellBorgs' planet was now filled with light. The darkness that once surrounded the planet was gone.

The rangers all watched as the CellBorgs' bodies began to break down and explode before their very eyes. They had won. It was over.

* * *

Explosions had been going off throughout the warehouse. It would only be a matter of minutes until the building would be destroyed. Dead bodies of CellBorgs lay around the room. Fire and smoke were everywhere, surrounding the whole room, making it difficult to see where you were going. Steelix was running towards the exit, not looking back, knowing very well what was behind him. He clutched his badly bleeding shoulder tightly.

Elsewhere inside the building, Jen's limp body lay on the ground unconscious. The spell Steelix had put over her days before no longer controlled her. A large cut was across her forehead. She was coughing heavily due to the smoke she had been taking in. Wes was not too far from her; slowly coming out of his unconscious state, he heard her loud grating coughs. He knew Jen wasn't doing too well, she needed help. He was lying flat on the ground; his head was lifted up slightly looking over at her. His vision was blurry, the hot smoke made his eyes water. His left arm was stretched out, while his right arm was in a lot of pain. The sling that once held his right arm secure was burnt and torn. Morphing had really done a number on it and he felt like his whole body had been used as a punching bag. A large cut was across Wes's forehead, and his left arm was gashed.

His eyes, partly opened, looked over at Jen. His body hurt all over. But that did not compare to the pain he was feeling for Jen. "Jen," said Wes softly. He started crawling over to her, moving his body with his left arm. He knew he had to get her out, or else she would die along with his unborn child. That was if their child was still alive inside her. Wes coughed deeply as he made his way over to her. He cried out in pain each time he pushed and crawled himself over to her. He knew he probably had broken his ribs again, among other things. Wes grabbed a hold of Jen's hand, rubbing it softly. She didn't open her eyes, or react to his touch. It was like she didn't know he was there.

"Jen? Can you hear me? It's Wes," he said softly, coughing as he did so. Jen didn't respond; all she did was continue to cough heavily and make soft moans. He knew he had to get her out of here, but he too was injured. But that didn't matter. It was his job to protect her and he would do that, even if it killed him. Wes struggled to push himself up, but his strength gave out. He dropped back down to the ground, groaning. His eyes started to water from the fire and smoke surrounding him and Jen; he knew it was getting worse rapidly. It wouldn't be long now until the whole place would go up in flames.

Wes sighed heavily; he had failed. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save his child. He couldn't even save himself. His vision started to get blurrier, darkness was only moments away. He turned back to Jen. He got himself as close to her as he could, not wanting her to be alone. And he himself didn't want to be alone. If they died they would die together. "I love you, Jen………" Then everything went black, Wes's head dropped to the ground and his body went limp.

Steelix was halfway out of the building, home free. Or so he thought. He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling something in the pit of his stomach. _Wes had risked his life to save his._ Steelix didn't know what it was, or perhaps he did know. It was something he thought he had gotten rid of a long time ago. Something he thought he would never have to worry about again. But there it was, telling him to go back. He wasn't sure why at this time it chose to come back. Was it torturing him? Or perhaps he wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

He turned his head over his shoulder looking back at the heavy smoke and fire. Was it possible he still had a heart? That he still cared? He tried shaking the thoughts away, but they wouldn't go. "BLAST!" he yelled, upset with himself that he couldn't just leave them behind. Steelix quickly turned around and ran back into the burning building.

Smoke was everywhere, making it difficult for him to see. "Where are they? Come on!" he yelled, knowing it was only a matter of minutes until the last tank would fully ignite. Steelix searched until his eyes locked onto two limp bodies. The mutant ran over to them, finding both of them knocked out cold. Maybe he was already too late? But there was no time to check to see if they were still alive.

He first picked up Wes, tossing him over a shoulder. He then picked up Jen to carry her in his arms. Steelix felt his body tense up. He knew he was hurt badly and bleeding all over, but he pushed the pain away and ignored it. Steelix stood up, lifting both bodies. He looked around, fire was in every direction. Taking a deep breath as if trying to push back any fear, he went running straight into the fire, towards the exit, yelling out loudly.

They made it through the fire, but they weren't out yet. Just as Steelix got near the exit he heard the last tank ignite inside. He tried running as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough. The tank exploded, sending a blast wave right at them, picking the three of them up and tossing them to the ground far from the burning building. The three bodies fell to the ground, each landing in a different spot near each other, all of them unmoving.


	30. Battle of all Battles 2 ch30

Jason's face was white as a ghost. He was shocked, surprised, and confused. He just stood there staring at his rescuer. The rescuer laughed, finding Jason's reactions amusing. "You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost…"

Jason blinked his eyes a few times, as if to make sure this really was happening; that this wasn't just a dream. When he finally realized this was no dream, but for real, everything else didn't seem to matter. "I don't believe it. Is it really you, Tommy?" asked Jason.

"You better believe it….And yeah it's me….well sort of..." answered Tommy referring to his faded ghostly form.

For a long moment, the two old friends just stared at each other in silence. It seemed so long ago since they had seen each other, but it hadn't even been a full year. But it felt like it had been, in fact it felt longer.

"I've missed you…….Everyone has…….especially Kim..." said Jason softly, his face sad and depressed.

Tommy gave a faint smile. "I know. I miss you guys too, but I'm around. I visit from time to time. You, the others, Kim and the boys……I want to thank you for being there for them. I know it hasn't been easy on Kim having to raise them without me…"

Jason's look then became alert. Did Tommy know he had feelings for Kim that went beyond friendship? "Look, about that, Tommy……if you saw……"

Tommy stopped him before Jason could finish what he was going to say. "Jason, it's alright….."

Jason wasn't sure if he heard things right. Did Tommy just say 'it's alright'? He looked at Tommy, confused. "W-What?"

"I said it's alright. I'm okay with it, really. I couldn't think of anyone better than you who could really be there for Kim, every second of the day…."

Jason gave a faint smile, not sure whether he should be happy or sad about this. For so long he had been telling himself that it would be an act of betrayal. And now Tommy was basically giving him his blessing to be with Kim.

"I don't know what to say…..You know neither of us are ready for that kind of thing….." answered Jason.

"I know," Tommy looked Jason directly in the eyes, gripping Jason's shoulder. "But when you both are ready, I'll be okay with it…..I promise I won't come and haunt you guys..." chuckled Tommy.

Jason gave a faint smile, as if part of him had been hoping Tommy would be angry or upset with the thought. Tommy knew it would take a lot more than what he had been saying to get through to Jason.

"Jason, it's not an act of betrayal, not to me. And please don't feel you have to push others away, because you're afraid you may be replacing me….."

Jason was about to answer, until Tommy raised his hand. "Let me finish. I know that you will never take our friendship for granted. I know you'll never forget about me, because we share something that can never be replaced. We may not be blood brothers, but you are like a brother to me Jase….."

Jason was doing all he could to hold back his tears. "Pretty good brother's…." smiled Jason.

"The best." Tommy then glanced up to the sky. The sun was shining brightly; it was a clear blue sky. "They're calling me back…" Tommy looked at Jason once more.

A big part of Jason wished he could make Tommy stay forever, but he knew he couldn't. It was beyond his power. "Do you have time for one more hug?"

"I think I can manage that…"

"…I've never hugged a ghost before..."

Tommy laughed lightly. "That makes two of us….."

The two old friends hugged and patted each other on the back. Both of them seemed to be struck with the memory of the last time they had said goodbye to each other. Slowly the two pulled away. Jason stepped back a foot letting Tommy know he was ready.

"Take care Jase, and tell Kim and the boys that I love them…."

"I will. Goodbye Tommy…." said Jason softly.

Jason watched as Tommy's figure faded away until he could no longer see him. Although it looked as though he was alone, Jason knew he wasn't.

* * *

"Anything Billy?" asked Andros as he hunched his shoulder. It had been a little over an hour since Billy had teleported them back onto the ship. Ever since then they had been trying to lock on to their missing comrades Jason, Wes, and Jen.

Billy pushed a few controls and buttons and stared at the screen. All they could see were green lines and one large red dot, the red dot being them. Billy looked over his shoulder. "No, nothing, either they're too far out of range or……Let's just hope they're out of range…." sighed Billy.

The ship fell into a deep silence suddenly all the injuries they had received during the battle didn't matter. The unknown whereabouts of their friends was all too much to handle. They didn't know if they were alive, hurt, dying, or dead. Andros turned around and found the others looking at him. Everyone had a bandage or two around some wound, but the only thing he was seeing were the depressed and concerned faces. They had won the war, but it may have come at a cost. Andros bit his lip; this was the part he hated about being a leader. Do you give up and go home, or do you keep going until you find what you're looking for? He knew very well that none of them wanted to leave, no matter how bad off they might look. But Andros also knew they would have to go back home soon; some of their injuries needed medical attention. And although he knew most of them would fight it off, they needed to get it taken care of soon.

Andros' eyes locked onto Eric's determined face. There was no way Eric would be leaving, not without Wes and Jen. He knew Eric would put up a heck of a fight if they left now, even if he had a large cut on his head, blood dripping through the bandage. And then there was Ashley to be concerned about, the ship's power wouldn't be able to keep her alive for much longer; she needed real medical attention if she was to live. But there were three other lives to be concerned about. Sacrifice the one for the many. Of course the one sacrifice was his wife. Andros put his head down, sighing; he didn't know what to do. Either way someone would die. The problem was he didn't have the heart to choose.

"I'm picking up something….." announced Billy.

Was there a chance? Everyone gave him looks of hope…Billy pushed a few buttons and then on the viewing screen they saw the Phantom Ranger. Any spark of hope they had seemed to fade away. It wasn't that they didn't care about the Phantom Ranger; they were just hoping to find their friends. Everyone stared at the screen for a long moment. Nothing was happening.

"Billy. Why isn't he talking?" asked Rocky.

Billy pushed a few buttons and waited. "It's a message…..but that's impossible…."

_"Nothing is impossible…remember that, rangers…"_ The rangers and Billy listened very closely to the Phantom Ranger's message. _"As long as you always believe in yourself you will be able to do great things. Even if you have to give up certain things, things you thought you could never live without...."_

Andros knew who that message was meant for. He sighed heavily. He then felt someone grip his shoulder; he turned his head and found Zhane, his best friend, someone he knew he could always count on.

_"….I want you to know that Zordon would be very proud of all of you, even those of you who never knew him. You have fulfilled his prophesy, a job well done, rangers. The CellBorgs are no more, so with that being said, I bid you farewell, rangers, and may the power always protect you....."_ The message turned off and the screen went blank.

Not much was said, just a few comments here and there. It was mainly Billy, Andros and Zhane who wanted to know what had happened to the Phantom Ranger. As far as they knew the Phantom Ranger could not survive without the ruby, or so it had been said. The three drew away from the others and talked among themselves. __

"Were you able to pick up anything else on him?" asked Zhane.

Billy shook his head. "No. Nothing. I couldn't even get evidence that his ship had been there, it's as if it disappeared in thin air, like it was never there…"

"Like a ghost? But he's not a ghost…he's as real as you and me. Isn't he? Andros?"

Andros had a blank look on his face, as if he hadn't been listening to what the two had been talking about. Zhane waved his hand in front of Andros's face.

"Hello, Earth to Andros. You in there?"

Andros shook his head and then glanced at Zhane and Billy. "You okay, bud?" asked Zhane.

"I'm fine…I was just thinking..."

"About?" asked Billy.

"Well, call me crazy, but what if the Phantom Ranger really is a ghost?"

"WHAT!" both Billy and Zhane answered.

"Andros, you sure you're okay, maybe you hit your head a little harder then we thought……" laughed Zhane.

Andros just shook his head. "I'm fine, but it would explain how he's able to come and go whenever he pleases, and leaves without a trace….." Andros pointed out.

"Yeah, but…"

"But then again not much is known about the Phantom Ranger….." added Billy. And that's how it was left. None of them would probably ever see the Phantom Ranger again; for all they knew this could have been his last stand. Is he a ghost or isn't he, that would be something they would always wonder. It would explain some things if he was a ghost, and maybe it was better they didn't know. Have it be a mystery, because - just maybe the Phantom Ranger would one day ride again.

* * *

Wes, Steelix and Jen all lay on their faces, covered in debris and sand. The building they had once been in had burnt to the ground, and was still smoking. Wes's hand was dragging though the sand pulling closer to his body. Slowly he lifted his head up, he felt dazed and confused. He was outside. How had he gotten outside? The last thing he remembered was being in the burning building with Jen. And then he noticed it was light out. How had that happened? He didn't know. Wes tried to push himself up, but his right arm hurt too much to push his body up. His body dropped down hitting the sand.

Wes took a deep breath and turned his head, finding Steelix and Jen only a few feet away from him. "Jen?...Steelix…." He couldn't tell if they were alive or dead. He himself wasn't sure if he was even alive. Wes faintly searched the area around him, but saw no one around; he slowly then felt tiredness and blackness coming back to him. "No…can't sleep…have to…." He continued to fight it for several more moments, but it was becoming all too much for him to handle. Wes then looked up once more to the distance and saw a figure heading right at him. Wes tried and tried to keep his eyes open, but he no longer had the strength to do so. Soon the blackness came back to him. Wes's head dropped back into the sand.

"Wes….." Jason ran to his side, dropping to the ground. He quickly felt for a pulse. He waited several wrenching moments until he felt Wes's pulse. "It's faint, but you're still in there…." Jason then saw Steelix and Jen not too far from Wes, only a few feet or so. They both looked in bad shape; Steelix looked the worst.

"Ja….son…" Wes moaned. Jason turned his attention back.

"Wes, can you hear me?" asked Jason.

Wes's look was blank; he appeared to be pretty out of it. Jason saw him open and close his mouth but no words came out, only soft moans, and then Wes's eyes closed shut once again.

"Just hang in there, buddy…." Jason then raised his wrist up to his mouth getting ready to contact the others, but that's when he noticed his communicator was missing. "Dang! I must have lost it during the fight…." He sighed. There was no way he could be able to get them all back, carrying one of them a long distance on his own would be hard enough, let alone three. Then it hit Jason, Wes's and Jen's morphers were connected with Eric's. Jason reached down on Wes's wrist where the morpher was and unstrapped it. "Hope this works..."

He pressed down on the communication button. "Eric, do you read…" There was a long pause that seemed to last forever until Jason got a response.

_"Wes? Is that you?"_

"No. It's me, Jason….but Wes is with me, the same for Jen and Steelix……"__

_ "Are they okay? Can I……."_

"Eric, look, I don't know what their conditions are, but it doesn't look good. You and the others need to get over here as soon as you can…."

By the sound of Jason's voice Eric knew it was serious. _"I…I understand. What's your location?"_

"It's the area where the building had been spotted….."__

_ "Okay. Will get there as fast as we can. And Jason….."_

"I won't let anything happen……"__

_ "Thanks. Quantum ranger out……"_

Jason then put Wes's morpher back around Wes's wrist. "Help's on the way….." said Jason softly.


	31. Battle of all Battles 2 ch31

"I've done all I can…….I'm sorry," said Dana, as she placed a large blanket over the body. Only she and Andros were in the room. It had been a few hours since they had arrived back on Earth and dropped Billy back off on Aquitar. Andros slightly nodded his head, feeling saddened by the death. He lightly gripped his sprung shoulder.

"I'll let Eric know, so he can contact the future. They should know…." Andros licked his lips.

Dana gave a faint smile. "He should be in room 207 getting the stitches for the cut on his head," answered Dana softly.

Andros nodded his head and started for the exit.

"How do you think Jen will take the news when she wakes up?" asked Dana softly.

Andros stopped just in front of the door, slowly turning around. He met her gaze. He licked his lips, taking a deep breath. "I don't know. I honestly don't know how anyone will be able to tell her…what happened."

Dana softly nodded her head.

* * *

Captain Mitchell found his son outside of the hospital staring up at the night sky. The night sky was covered with bright tiny stars and the moon was shining brightly. Ryan smiled; although the battle was rough and came close to ending his life, it was worth it. He was able to spend time with Billy and gain back some memories that he had lost from his childhood.

_The ship had arrived on Aquitar; everyone but Ryan had said their goodbyes to Billy. The two cousins faced each other. "It was good seeing you, Billy..."_

_ "It was good seeing you too. I'm glad to know you're safe now, and back with your family…" he replied._

_ Ryan smiled. "Speaking of being back with your family…"_

_ Billy laughed softly. "I promise someday I'll come back. I just need some time to figure out how Cestra can live on Earth indefinitely."_

_ "I'll be looking forward to that day. I'm sure Dad would love to have you on his team…"_

_ "I'll remember that. And you make sure to tell Dana and your dad I said hi…"_

_ "I'll be sure to do that…Now you take care, cuz….." Ryan put out his hand. First the two shook hands and then hugged each other goodbye…_

"It's getting cold out, son. How about I take you home; you look like you could use the rest and I think Dana's going to be here a while longer…" said Captain Mitchell.

Ryan turned around to face his father. "Sounds good." Before the two started for the parking lot, Ryan took one last look at the night sky. "See you around Billy…"

* * *

Eric was sitting down on a chair while a nurse was stitching up the large cut on his head. He seemed to be twitching and turning his whole body, every time he felt his head get poked with the needle.

"Commander Myers, please, you have to sit still. Or I'll have to start all over. Again!" said the nurse strictly.

Eric just grumbled. If there was one thing he hated, it was being in a hospital. There were too many sick people, sharp tools, and other uncomfortable things. He'd rather bleed to death than be here, of all places. "Hey, watch it!" yelled Eric, as he felt the long pointy tool poke him again. His hands came close to grabbing the nurse by the wrists and pulling her away from him.

"…..I swear. I never thought this day would come," said a familiar voice. Eric looked up and saw Taylor walking into the room, laughing, with a smile on her face.

Eric just gave her a dirty look. "What?"

"I would have expected this from a child, but from you... I thought you were tougher then that…" Taylor laughed as she walked over and took a seat next to him.

Eric tensed up a bit as the nurse began to finish his stitches. "Yeah, let's see you get some stitches and see how you handle it, missy…"

"Been there, done that."

Eric gave Taylor another dirty look. "Show off…..Ah……HEY!!…" The nurse was just checking to make sure that the stitches were nice and tight.

"All done….._hopefully…_ You're free to go Mr. Myers……" said the nurse, giving Eric a brief smile and then leaving the room.

"She better hope she never runs into me again, because the next time I won't be so nice…" complained Eric as he began to rub the spot where his stitches were.

"Don't do that!" Taylor grabbed a hold of his hands, pulling them away from his head. "Unless of course you want the nurse to come back and have to start all over…" she said, glaring into his eyes.

Eric gave her a pouting look, but gave in. "……So when did you get here?" he asked.

"About an hour ago. It was really hard to find your room; no one was giving any information on where any of you were…I was beginning to think I came to the wrong spot."

"Yeah. I think Captain Mitchell wanted to keep it low key, keep the press out."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. If I was resting from my injuries I wouldn't want to sign autographs."

Eric nodded his head, smiling. The two then looked each other in the eyes, glaring at one another. They started to lean closer, but both of them pulled back before their lips touched. Something was missing, something was gone, or just maybe it was never there. "This isn't working. Is it?" asked Eric, slightly dropping his head down.

Taylor sighed. "No it isn't, as much as I would like it to…"

Eric faintly smiled. "I guess the only reason I thought we were right for each other was because we're so much alike." He bit his lip.

Taylor smiled back. "No surprises, it would be like we already knew each other. I know. I felt the same way."

Eric sighed, staring down at the tile floor. "How did this happen? I thought for sure…"

He felt Taylor slip her arm around his back. "I know. I thought for sure too. I guess the only reason we got together was because we were in a time of darkness and thought it was the end….we…"

"Didn't want to have to die alone." finished Eric. The two turned to stare each other in the eyes, smiling lightly at each other. They finally had their talk, a talk they should have had a long time ago. There was a long moment of silence.

"I hope that this doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I don't want to totally lose you. I need to have someone around who can keep up with me…" said Taylor.

"I'd like that……Besides, I always wanted a little sister," grinned Eric, as he started to get up from his seat, knowing any second Taylor would come at him.

"…Who said I'm little! I'm four months older then you!" The two then began to chase each other around the room. Their fun was soon interrupted by Andros' entrance. The two stopped suddenly, almost tripping over each other when they saw Andros standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have something very important to tell you, Eric," said Andros softly.

Eric glanced at Taylor and then back to Andros taking a deep breath. "Yes…?"

"Dana and the doctors did all they could, but they couldn't save him…..I would have waited until morning, but I thought you would like to contact the future, they would probably like to know…"

Eric nodded his head. "Right. Thank you for telling me."

With that said, Andros gave a brief nod and then left the two alone. The room was silent. Eric felt Taylor's hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

Eric turned his head to face her; he gulped in a breath. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't believe he's gone…"

"Maybe it was for the best, considering what kind of life he would have had…"

Eric nodded his head. "We better head down to your truck; you brought it with you, right?"

"Yes, it's in my car."

"Good. I should contact the future tonight; they'll want to make arrangements…" Eric and Taylor then walked out of the room together.

* * *

"Jen…………." He moaned the name over and over softly. He felt a wet washcloth rub over his face gently. Slowly he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He wasn't sure where he was, or how he had gotten there. It was all blank to him. All he was sure of was that he was in pain and felt hot. He could feel that his ribs had been taped up and his right arm felt like it was in a sling. He blinked his eyes a few times and saw a glimpse of the person who had been rubbing the cloth over his face. She had blonde hair and looked vaguely familiar to him. "Dana..." he mumbled softly.

Dana looked down at his face and smiled; he was awake. He looked like he had been through a war, but he was going to make it. "Yes," she said softly.

"Where I am I?…Wait....Jen……..baby," he whispered, feeling himself drift back into sleep. Dana gently rubbed his forehead.

"Shh, don't speak, you need your rest. Your home, Jen, and the baby will all be fine," said Dana softly. Wes continued to fight off sleep, but soon he gave into the darkness and drifted away.


	32. Battle of all Battles 2 ch32

Andros was in Ashley's room watching her sleep soundly. She was going to be okay, that's all that mattered to him. Andros's eyes then looked down at his wrist where his morpher was. He placed his hand over it, tracing its form. There was a time when he thought he couldn't live without it, but that was before he came close to losing the one thing he really couldn't live without. Andros smiled faintly as he turned his attention back to Ashley. Thanks to one person, both of them were given a second chance to make things right.

_Andros__ was alone in one of the medical rooms of the mega ship with Steelix. __Andros__ slowly began to unhook the restraints that were around Steelix's wrist. Steelix slowly began to open his eyes, feeling slightly confused. He then saw __Andros__ standing by his side unhooking the medal restraints._

_ "….Why? I could kill you on the spot if I wanted…" Steelix softly said._

_Andros__ looked down at the mutant, knowing very well it was partly true, but given the fact of Steelix's injures it was unlikely. "I don't think you will..." answered __Andros__ softly as he finished with the last restraint._

_ Steelix's eyes glared at __Andros__ sternly, but then faded, as his strength already had. "If I wasn't so injured I would take you out, along with everyone else on this ship…" he hissed._

_Andros__ just looked at Steelix, not seeming to take the mutant seriously. "I'm sure you would…" __Andros__ then faced the machine that was next to Steelix's bed; he pushed a few buttons. _

_ Steelix took in a deep breath. He briefly looked around the room, seeing other medical equipment, and computers. He then turned back to find __Andros__ looking at the computer still. Steelix knew he was injured very badly, even with the restraints removed he was unable to move much, there was too much pain and weakness. "……Wes and Jen, are they going to be okay...?"_

_Andros__ turned his head, seeming slightly surprised. "We think they should be fine…Why do you ask? I thought you didn't care," __Andros__ questioned._

_ Steelix was silent for a moment, as if he wasn't sure why he asked. "I DON'T…I….just……" Steelix stopped before he could finish his sentence, not wanting anyone to know he had risked his life to save theirs._

_Andros__ eyed him carefully. "Just what?"_

_ Steelix turned his head away from __Andros__' gaze. "Nothing….Just forget about it."_

_ "You got them out of the building, didn't you? CellBorgs attacked you guys, am I right?"_

_ Steelix turned his head back towards __Andros__. "You have no proof…" he hissed back._

_Andros__ nodded his head. "You're right, I don't. My word against yours, but that would explain why they had more smoke intake than you."_

_ Steelix remained silent, as __Andros__ continued on._

_ "Let me guess, you were almost home free, but then something told you to go back and get them. I'm right, aren't I?" __Andros__ seemed determined to get the truth out of Steelix._

_ "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" growled Steelix. _

_Andros__ then got into his face. "I'm right, aren't I?" he asked again._

_ Steelix then finally gave in, losing his will to carry on the argument. "So what if I did, it doesn't change anything…" he said softly._

_ "Maybe, but maybe to them it will."_

_ Steelix laughed. "You're too soft hearted. Do you really think it would matter to Jen? If you think it would, your dumber than I thought..."_

_Andros__ just shook his head. He couldn't believe this guy, so cold hearted. "Fine! You're probably right, she wouldn't care, so why should I?" snapped __Andros__. He then started for the exit, but just before he made his way out..._

_ "How is she? Your wife I mean."_

_ Steelix's words seemed to hit __Andros__ hard. Why would he care? It was because of him that Ashley was going to die. "She's dying, not that you care."_

_ Steelix took a deep breath. "You might be surprised…" His words were so soft __Andros__ almost didn't hear them._

_Andros__ slowly turned around. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Let's just say I know how it feels." Andros eyed the mutant carefully trying to search for reasons, but Steelix seemed to have locked them away. "My belt, where is it?" he asked, after realizing it was not longer around his waist._

_ Without a word __Andros__ walked over to the counter where the belt was. _

_ "Open the white compartment..."_

_Andros__ did as Steelix told him, and inside he found a tube with a greenish liquid. He then looked over at Steelix wondering what it was for._

_ "Rub it where she was hit with the blaster fire. It heals close range blaster wounds. There should be enough for two……I'm sure Jen will need some of it…"_

_Andros__ couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Steelix just give him medicine to heal his wife and also Jen, who was his enemy? "What about you? You do know you are injured very badly..." stated __Andros__._

_ "It's better this way. Now go... save your wife before it's too late…"_

"Andros………..Andros…..Honey, wake up," said Ashley looking at Andros' sleeping form.

Ashley's words woke Andros up. "Huh..." Andros then looked over at Ashley; she was awake. "Hey. How you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. The doctor was in a few hours ago. He said I should be able to go home in a day or so."

"That's great…" Andros smiled.

Ashley then could see Andros seemed to be hiding something. "Are you okay, Andros?" she asked.

Andros was silent for a moment. He knew what he was going to tell her, he thought it would be easy. But it wasn't and it shouldn't be. He had been gone for so long. He reached over and took her hand. "Yeah every thing is fine…..But there is something I want to tell you."

"Okay."

Andros took a deep breath. "Once you get back home and settled, I need to take a little trip back home with Zhane……..I'm going to hand in my morpher along with the others…."

Ashley shook her head. "Andros, you don't……"

Andros pressed a finger to Ashley's lips. "Yes I do. I've been a ranger for a long time, and I used to think that's all I'd ever be. But then something happened…."

"What?" she asked.

"I meant you," smiled Andros.

"Oh Andros…." Ashley then threw her arms around him. Andros wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

* * *

"Guys….Eric just contacted me……" said Alex as he walked into the small office room where Katie, Lucas and Trip were waiting for him. They all seemed anxious for what he was going to tell them.

"Well?" asked Lucas.

"Is Jen okay?" asked Katie.

"And Wes, is he okay?" asked Trip.

"Yes. Both Jen, Wes, and the baby are going to be just fine…" Alex told them.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, but the three could tell there was something Alex had not yet told them.

"What is it?" asked Lucas.

Trip seemed to sense what it was.

Alex let out a deep breath, before eyeing them all. "It seems that the only reason they survived, was because Steelix saved them…"

"Steelix?" they all said on cue.

Alex nodded his head. He didn't believe it at first either, or perhaps he didn't want to believe it. "Yes. I guess about an hour ago Steelix was pronounced dead, his injuries were very severe. Once we get the time shuttle fixed we will make arrangements to bring his body back here."

The room was quiet. No one knew what to think or do. Steelix at one time had been their enemy, but now he was dead. He had died saving Wes and Jen. It was something none of them would ever think possible.

"Umm….should we contact his family?" asked Katie, looking at Alex.

Alex put his head down, biting his lips. "No Katie….Steelix has no living relatives. His parents died when he was a child during the riots when the government was setting equal rights for humans, aliens and mutants….."

There was more silence. "Wait, what about his wife? Isn't Steelix married?" asked Lucas.

"No. He was married, but his wife died a day before Steelix went on trial for selling Time Force secrets to Ransik..." answered Trip.

"That right. She was real sick, had Nanoque, needed medicine, but it was real expensive. I remember because my brother had it the year after, but my family was able to pay for it…" said Katie softly.

Alex was silent for a long moment. "Katie's right. Steelix's wife needed medicine, but she never got it….." gulped Alex feeling saddened and perhaps guilty.

"What do you mean she never got it?" asked Lucas.

Alex put his head down. "I was outside Logan's office……."__

_ Alex was standing outside __Logan__'s office getting ready to knock on the door when he heard shouting from the inside._

_ "I am sorry, Sergeant Steelix, but we have already raised your pay as high as we can…" said __Logan__._

_ "I need the money. If I don't get it, my wife will DIE. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" shouted Steelix._

_ "I'm sorry, Steelix, believe me I am. But I cannot raise it any more then I have. It's out of my hands. I'm sorry..."_

_ "FINE. If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will!" snapped Steelix._

_ Alex was almost knocked over by Steelix slamming the door open. _

_ "Out of my way, Alex!" yelled Steelix as he shoved him out of his way._

"….So that's why Steelix sold Time Force secrets to Ransik. He needed the money…..and all this time I thought he was just a greedy traitor, when he was only doing whatever it took to save his wife…" said Katie softly.

"We all did," said Lucas.

The room was silent, no one said a word. None of this took away any of Steelix past actions, it didn't take away his revenge on Jen for turning him in or selling the secrets to Ransik, but it did mean Steelix was just like anyone else who had been in love. Who would do whatever it took to save the one they love, even if that meant going against everything they stood for.__


	33. Battle of all Battles 2 ch33

Joel was in a hospital room getting his arm bandaged up when his wife walked into the room with their baby in her arms... Angela walked over to Joel and took a seat next to him, smiling, happy to see him home safe.

"How are my girls?" he asked, smiling at both of them.

Angela grinned. "Doing a lot better now that our cowboy is home safe....You are okay, aren't you?" she asked, eyeing him.

Joel laughed. "Yeah, I'm just fine. I can't say the same about the CellBorgs, but I'm sure no one is sorry about them…..I'll be a happy man as long as I don't ever run into another psycho living killing machine….."

"Then I guess that throws out my choice of movie tonight…." joked Angela.

Joel just shook his head. "You would think with all we've been through with these things, you would have a different taste in movies."

Angela just shrugged. "I know. You would have thought living it would have been enough."

Joel smiled, then his eyes fell on their sleeping daughter. "And how's Daddy's little girl doing?"

"Missing her father like crazy…..she can never seem to get to sleep without you wearing your hat…"

Joel laughed. "What can I say, it's a gift."

Angela just shook her head. "Come on, let's go home…"

"Sounds good, cause I plan on keeping my feet on the ground." Angela eyed him, knowing that was highly unlikely. "Well for at least a while…" he grinned.

Joel then took their daughter into his arms, and the small family left the hospital room to head home.

* * *

In Dana's office Carter had been telling Chad and Kelsey over and over about how sorry he was for not joining them on the mission. Both Chad and Kelsey were exhausted and beginning to fall asleep in the chairs they had been sitting in for the last hour. And every time they felt sleep coming on Carter would start in again.

"Guys really I'm sorry. I should have been there for you guys and I know I let you down..."

"CARTER!" both of them yelled.

"It's okay, man. Really." said Chad.

"Yeah…..but….."

"Carter, stop doing this to yourself. We understand your family is important to you," said Kelsey kindly, giving Carter a smile.

Carter sighed, he still felt so guilty. "I know, but it's just….you guys are my family too and I should have been there for you."

Chad sighed heavily. "Carter if it makes you feel any better we forgive you…."

"Yeah, we forgive you…..Now can you please let us get some sleep……" just as Kelsey finished her sentence the office door opened. It was Dana. Chad and Kelsey looked at each other knowing they were never going to get any sleep any time soon if they stayed here.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" asked Dana as she walked over to Carter. Carter slid his arm around her, holding her close to him.

"Only Carter apologizing about a thousand times," answered Chad.

Kelsey yawned deeply, feeling overwhelmed by how tired she was. She quickly grabbed Chad's arm. "Come on Chad, get me home before I become a permanent fixture in Dana's chair."

When Chad didn't move Kelsey pulled him to his feet, dragging him along with her. "Bye guys!" said Kelsey, as she passed by Carter and Dana.

Chad barely had a chance to say goodbye to Carter and Dana. "Ahhhhh…bye……guys!"

Once Carter and Dana were alone she walked around to face him. She took his hands in hers, smiling up at him.

"Those two are pretty crazy, huh?"

"I wouldn't say Chad is crazy. Kelsey on the other hand…." Dana grinned.

Carter gave a faint smile, still feeling partly guilty for what happened to Wes. "Is he really going to be okay?"

Dana knew that ever since the others had gotten back from the mission and seen Wes in the condition he was, he felt really guilty, feeling that if he had gone instead of Wes, Wes would have been just fine. "Yes, he's going to be all right. He'll have to take it easy for a few weeks, which is something I find most red rangers are very stubborn about."

Carter smiled. "It must be the color…"

Dana leaned closer to Carter, only inches from his face. "Must be..." she then kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

It was late morning when Wes woke up, to find himself in the hospital. Everything was hazy to him at first, but slowly everything started to come back to him. The mission, Jen, Steelix, the burning building, and vaguely waking up sometime yesterday seeing Dana. Wes slowly sat himself up, turned his head towards the window. He could see a bright blue sky and hear birds chirping. Feeling the urge for some fresh air, he slowly began to get himself out of his bed.

"You're lucky it was me rather than Dana who saw you getting out of bed," said a voice. A voice Wes knew all too well.

Wes sat back down on the bed, while his visitor walked around to face him. It was Eric. "So how long have I been out?" asked Wes.

Eric pulled up a chair. "A while. You were in bad shape when Jason found you guys."

Wes nodded his head. "I kind of remember seeing him, and then I think I passed out…"

Eric nodded his head. Part of him wasn't sure if there was any point in telling Wes or not, but he knew Wes deserved to know just how he had survived. "Yeah….. Look, Wes, I don't know if it will mean anything to you, but from what we were able to gather it seems that Jen and you survived because Steelix saved you… Do you remember anything?" asked Eric.

Wes seemed surprised more than shocked. "He did…?" Eric nodded his head. Wes was silent for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. But most of it seemed blank and unclear to him, images he couldn't quite place. "I guess I should thank him, huh?" asked Wes looking up at Eric.

Eric bit his lips. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Wes looked at Eric confused. "Why? Did something happen?"

Eric sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "Late last night Steelix died. He was injured badly. He lost a lot of blood…"

Wes was quiet; he wasn't sure what to think. Should he be happy that Steelix would no longer be hunting Jen down, that he would never be able to hurt anyone ever again? Or should he be mourning his death as he would a relative or friend?

Eric let out a sigh. It was only a short time ago when the future contacted him, telling him when they would be able to send for Steelix, and also explained a few things about Steelix. "There's more…." Wes looked at Eric, wondering what else could there be. Eric began to tell Steelix's story, including the reason why Steelix had betrayed Time Force.

"Man. I can't believe it," said Wes softly.

"Yeah. Neither could I. I almost feel sorry for him."

Wes was silent for a moment, thinking about Steelix's life, what he had been through. What it would have been like.

Eric could sense that Wes was thinking very deeply. "What? What is it?" he asked.

There was a long pause. "I can't help but think that if I had been in Steelix's place, I might have done the same thing…"

"You wouldn't have."

Wes looked at Eric, giving a faint smile. "I almost did."

Eric sighed, dropping his head.

"I practically told you I would kill both you and Andros and anyone else who got in my way, all to protect and help Jen."

Eric looked back up at Wes. "You were angry and scared. It doesn't mean you're Steelix."

Wes gave a faint smile. "Maybe in a way."

Eric felt slightly uncomfortable. "Can we change the subject?" he asked.

Wes nodded his head, agreeing. "Yeah… Are my dad and Taylor here?" he asked.

"Your dad was here last night to check up on both you and Jen, but then something came up that he had to take care of right away. But he should be back here sometime today to fly both Jen and you home. He thought both of you would like to recover at home." said Eric.

Wes nodded his head. He then eyed Eric. "And Taylor?" asked Wes.

Eric was silent for a moment; it hadn't even been a full day since he and Taylor broke up. "She was here. Told me to tell you hi and to take it easy… We broke up last night…"

Wes sighed, giving a faint smile. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

Eric smiled. "Yeah. We worked things out and we're still going to be friends."

"That's good. I guess that means no more double dates."

"Yep." Eric grinned a little. "But I'm sure Jen and you won't mind, seeing as how you two can't keep your hands off each other…"

Wes laughed lightly, knowing it was true. "Yeah, well, you'd be like that too, if you fell in love with someone from a different time…"

"I prefer to fall in love with someone from this century."

Wes nodded his head. "Speaking of not being able to keep our hands off each other... Did anyone tell Jen?"

Eric shook his head. "No. We all thought you would like to tell her."

Wes smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" asked Eric, not sure what Wes meant by that.

"Being a good friend."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Hey!" Both of them began to start laughing.

* * *

Rocky and Jason were outside of the hospital waiting for Kim and the boys to pick them up. It was a nice bright sunny day outside. Rocky and Jason were both fine despite a few cuts and bruises.

"So you really saw him, huh?" asked Rocky.

Jason had just finished telling Rocky how he was almost a goner. It felt good to talk about it, have it out in the open, although he wasn't sure if he should tell Kim or not. And he still wasn't sure if he would want to start a relationship with Kim that was more than just a friendship. Ever though Tommy had given him his blessing, he still felt as though it would be wrong and a big part of him wasn't ready.

"What did he say?"

Jason paused for a moment; he could almost hear Tommy's words again. "That he misses us and to tell Kim and the boys that he loves them…"

"Anything else?"

Jason looked at Rocky, debating whether or not to tell him that Tommy had said it would be fine if he and Kim got together. He knew if he told Rocky he never hear the end of it, perhaps it was better to leave that part unsaid. "No… He just said he really misses all of us… and that it's okay if we make new friendships to mend the one we lost..."

Rocky nodded his head, giving Jason a faint smile. "I wish I could have seen him. It would have been nice, you know, just to know he's alright."

Jason walked up to Rocky and placed his hand on Rocky's shoulder. "He's alright, and even though we can't see him, he's with us, watching over all of us everyday."

Rocky got a grin on his face. "…….Well I hope not all the time, because I have my private life……." He laughed.

Jason just shook his head and pretended to hit Rocky over the head. "Only you would think of something like that!"

Rocky grinned. "Can't blame a guy for thinking..."

A beep interrupted them. Rocky and Jason turned around to find Kim waiting for them in the truck. The two just stood there, staring at her for a long moment. "You two just going to stand there or are you going to get in? We're supposed to meet Adam and Tonya for dinner when we get back to Angel Grove."

Rocky noticed Tom and Trent in their car seats in the back of the truck. "I call the back!" Rocky turned and winked at Jason, before heading to the truck.

Jason just grinned, shaking his head. _Rocky and his hidden motives_. Jason opened the passenger truck door and got in. For a moment Kim and he just stared at each other, smiling.

"You okay, Jase?" she asked with concern, sensing something in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine… And I think we're all going to be fine, because I know we have someone watching over us…."

Kim was silent for a moment, knowing who he was talking about. Rocky remained silent in the back watching the boys play with their stuffed dogs. "I know he is. That's why I didn't have to worry about you guys, because I knew he would protect you."

Jason smiled back at Kim. "He did. And you do know that he loves both you and the boys…."

Kim smiled, as she looked at Jason. "I know Jase; I'll always love him."

Jason nodded his head. He knew both of them weren't ready for anything more than a friendship; not today or tomorrow, but someday maybe. And if something ever came of it, it would still be fine because both of them knew, no matter what, they wwould always care for each other.

Rocky leaned forward. "Can we get going, I'm starving!"

Both Jason and Kim laughed. Jason looked over his shoulder. "Is food all you think about?"

"A guy's gotta eat," answered Rocky, as they drove off.

* * *

"Now Wesley, when we get home you are going to take it easy. That means no Silver Guardian business or going into the office until you are a hundred percent better," Mr. Collins said as he pushed Wes, in the wheelchair, down the halls.

"But Dad….."

"No buts. I'm your father and you're going to listen to me, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," replied Wes, rolling his eyes.

Collins just chuckled. "Just think, in a manner of months you'll know what it's like to be a father."

Wes grinned; he still couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. "So what do you think about being a grandpa?" he asked.

"I love it. And I can't wait until he grows up and becomes just like his daddy. So then his daddy will know what I was going through…." Collins grinned.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad…"

"Hmm. I seem to remember you making excuses about getting out of board meetings. My favorite is about you taking a girl out, but you didn't even remember her name…."

Wes laughed. "…Well, I've grown up since then. And I did end up getting to know _that_ girl..."

Collins chuckled. "That you did," he said as they neared Jen's room.

Zhane, Andros and Ashley were walking down the hall getting ready to pass by Wes and his father. Wes saw them and knew he still had one more apology to make. "Dad, could you stop for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure." Collins stopped the wheelchair and they waited as Andros and the others approached them.

"Wes, it's good to see you up and moving around," said Andros.

Wes smiled. "Thanks." He eyed Ashley. "I'm glad you're okay…..You latched on to a pretty good guy..." said Wes.

Ashley smiled. "Thanks… He sure is." Ashley briefly glanced at Andros. "And I'm glad both Jen and you are going to be okay…oh before I forget, congratulations!"

"Thanks." Wes then looked back at Andros.

Zhane could sense that Andros and Wes needed some space. "Andros, we'll meet you in the car." Zhane then looked at Mr. Collins. "Um, Mr. Collins, could you….."

Collins looked at Wes and knew Wes needed to talk to Andros alone. "Yes, I'm happy to. I'll meet you later in Jen's room." Mr. Collins then left with Zhane and Ashley.

Once they were gone the two red rangers stared at each other for a long moment. Andros gave him a faint smile. "So you were heading to Jen's room?" asked Andros as he walked around Wes and began to push.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her yet. Everyone says she fine, but I want to see for myself and then tell her the news."

"Speaking of news, I never really congratulated you..." said Andros, feeling a pang of regret about his past actions.

"It's alright. I wasn't really looking for any… I'm sorry about before, about everything… The things I said…"

Andros sighed. "No, I'm sorry. You had every right to be angry. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same." Andros then stopped; they were in front of Jen's room. Andros walked around to face Wes once more.

"Yeah… So maybe someday we should get together, take our wives out, with Eric no longer dating Taylor…"

Andros smiled. "That's sounds like fun; maybe we can do that when I get back from space."

Wes eyed him carefully. "You're going on another mission?"

Andros laughed. "No. Well in a way, maybe…..I'm going to hand in my morpher with the other space rangers…"

Wes seemed very surprised. "Really? So what are you going to end up doing now? We could always use another Silver Guardian..."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I need to find a job with a little less action."

Wes grinned. "I know what you mean. Well, if nothing turns up, I want you to know there's a spot for you…" Wes then put out his hand.

"Thanks. See you around, Wes, and be sure to take care of Jen." Andros then shook Wes's hand before leaving to catch up with Zhane and Ashley.

"You can be sure I will."

* * *

Wes rolled into Jen's room and found her resting on the bed. Rolling up to the bed, he found her sound asleep. He smiled when he saw her breathe softly. He almost had tears in his eyes as he stared down at her face, thinking about what could have happened. Gently he ran his hand through her hair. Jen slowly opened her eyes, feeling his touch.

"Hey," he said softly.

Jen quickly sat up and threw her arms around him. "Oh Wes. I thought that I lost you…I thought that I…I...hu…r.t……" she sobbed.

Wes put his arm around her. "No. You didn't lose me. You didn't hurt me…" Wes just held onto her not wanting to let her go. After a few long moments Jen pulled away to stare at his face.

She ran her hand across his face as if to check to make sure he really was there. "It really is you?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," grinned Wes.

Jen leaned her head closer to his and kissed him softly on the lips. When the kiss was finished Jen took his hands in hers, smiling at him. "The last thing I remember is us being in the building and then it was on fire. How'd we get out?"

"No one told you?" Jen shook her head. Wes bit his lip. How was he going to tell her the truth about what happened? That it was Steelix who saved them. Part of him wasn't sure how Jen would react, not to mention he would also have to tell her Steelix was dead, if no one had told her that either.

"Umm….Steelix…."

Jen looked at him, confused. "Steelix?"

Wes nodded his head. He was finding it hard to tell her this. He knew either it would hurt Jen or she wouldn't care. But he had to wonder if there had ever been a time when Jen had called Steelix a friend; they had been partners after all. "…Yeah, he helped me fight off the CellBorgs, and then he sacrificed himself to save the three of us…" Wes told her the story, stopping as he looked into her face, trying to read her emotions.

"He died saving us?" asked Jen.

Wes nodded his head. He couldn't quite read what was going through Jen's mind. "You okay?" asked Wes gently, rubbing her hand with his fingers.

Jen looked at Wes. "I think so. I…I...don't know. I just can't believe he's gone…"

Wes pulled her closer, holding her. He gently rubbed her shoulder for the next few minutes. Jen was silent for a moment, letting Wes hold and take care of her. Part of her wanted to be happy that Steelix was gone forever, that he could no longer harm her or anyone else she cared about; but somehow she wasn't happy that he died, not after learning about what might have caused him to change. Maybe he never really did betray Time Force in the way she thought he had, maybe all he was doing was trying to save the one he loved. Unfortunately some things never work out the way you want them to, and Steelix learned that the hard way. Jen sighed heavily as the thoughts played over in her head, until something hit her. Something that Wes had said that didn't make much sense.

"Wait..." Jen turned her head to face Wes, her face alarmed. "You said the three of us, not the two of us, right?"

Wes nodded his head, grinning. "Yep…"

"You mean we're…….I'm…."

Wes laughed; the look on Jen's face was priceless. "You got it……That's why you weren't able to morph, you're pregnant…."

Jen got the biggest smile on her face as she looked into Wes's eyes. "Well, it looks like you'll be getting your birthday wish after all…" said Jen as she leaned closer to him.

"……Well now Jen, my birthday isn't for another few weeks, this doesn't count anymore….I was….." Jen pressed her fingers to Wes's mouth.

"Just shut up and kiss me…"

Wes grinned. "I can do that. I love you, Jen..."

"I love you too," said Jen, as Wes's lips met with hers.

"Oh, and Wes, honey," said Jen as their lips parted.

"Yes, dear?"

Jen grabbed him by the collar, looking him right in the eyes. "Don't you dare get yourself killed anytime in the near future!"

"I don't plan to," said Wes as he leaned in for another kiss. Jen wrapped her arms around his neck.

The end


End file.
